Spirited Away: This Isn't How It's Supposed To End!
by Rebellion-10
Summary: Not every story got an happy ending. What if Chihiro failed Yubaba's final test by guessing the wrong pigs? She is then forced to work at the bathhouse again. Chihiro and Haku must find a way to return her to the human world with her parents, but what if she wants to stay? and what about their confession of love. AU.
1. prologue

**This isn't how it's supposed to end!**

What if Chihiro failed Yubaba's final test by guessing the wrong pigs, mistaking then for her parents? She would then be forced to work at the bathhouse. Chihiro and Haku must find a way to return her to the human world with her parents, but what if she wants to stay. An _alternative_ timeline.

**(A/N: First fanfic. I try to figure out how all this works.)**

**(Beta-reader's Note: Hello! You will see another note from me later down the line. Believe it or not, this fanfiction is being beta-read by not one, but TWO people. As you can tell, this story is littered with grammatical errors. But as you keep going, those grammatical errors will decrease. The reason there is more than a handful of them is because there was a bigger handful of them and I reduced it. I am a busy student so fanfiction does not rule my life during the school year (in America) and the other author also has their own life. As I said, I am still a student so there may be things I missed or ignored which are due to me rushing through it all, letting it slide, or being confused. English is a very hard language to learn, writing-wise, due to the many nuances and exceptions, to the point where many English-born speakers have a hard time with grammar. So please, do not be harsh about the grammar because all three of us are trying our hardest. For anyone learning English, in an English-speaking country or not, we all know how difficult English is. Thank you for your time, and please enjoy the story that will unfold before your eyes).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_'Spirited Away.'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was a beautiful morning at the bathhouse. The birds were chirping. The wind was blowing softly. It was just a perfect summer day.

Yubaba was pacing in front of the entrance of the bathhouse where some pigs were gathered, waiting for Haku to bring her baby back and waiting for Sen -just waiting to see her fail her final test.

''Hey, here they are!'' shouted Lin excitedly. The crowd gasped and looked up. Yubaba did the same when she saw two figures land at the other side of the red bridge.

''I see you failed to bring my baby back!'' exclaimed the old witch with an angry tone. Suddenly, a small bird with an overweight mouse flew to the old witch.

The mouse changed back to the form of a giant baby and landed in front of Yubaba, surprising her and the crowd.

''Mama!'' cried Boh childishly.

Yubaba ran towards her son and gave him a big hug.

''My baby!'' Yubaba cried as she held him, ''Are you traumatized? Did they do horrible things to you? You're standing by yourself, when did that happen?''

''Don't forget your promise!'' Haku shouted, ''You must return Chihiro and her parents back to the human world.''

''Not so fast Haku!'' shouted Yubaba back, ''I have to give Sen one final test!'' The crowd booed.

''Shut up!" she roared. The crowd quickly turned silent again.

''Stop it mama, leave her alone.'' Boh said to Yubaba, causing her to be shocked. ''Sen and I had a good time.'' he continued. Yubaba was almost breathless.

''But a deal is a deal, sweetie. I have to give Sen one final test.'' the witch explained to her son.

''If you make Sen cry, I won't like you anymore.'' threatened Boh.

''But….''

''Hey granny!'' exclaimed Chihiro, interrupting Yubaba.

''Granny!?'' Yubaba turned, still shocked from the threat of Boh. The witch could not believe the girl dared to call her that way -did she really want to get into trouble?

''You're right. A deal is a deal.'' said Chihiro. She walked across the bridge. The eyes of the crowd were all set on her. Chihiro didn't have a problem with that.

Chihiro now stood in front of the old witch. ''Okay I'm ready. I'll take your test.'' she said.

''Hmm you've got guts.'' commented Yubaba with a smirk. ''I've got your contract right here. Come this way,'' she turned to her baby and said ''This will only take a minute.''

''Don't worry.'' said Chihiro confidently to the baby, then she followed the witch. They stopped in front of a bunch of pigs. Yubaba began to speak.

''See if you can tell which of these pigs are your mother and father.'' Chihiro looked closely at the pigs -they looked almost the same.

''You get one try. If you get it right, you can all go home.''

Chihiro looked at the pigs who were all making some sort of grunting noises. It was impossible to guess who her parents were. She felt the pressure coming down on her. Then Yubaba spoke again.

''But if you fail the test, you're _mine_.'' Yubaba released a small laugh.

She began to look worried after hearing that.

''And what about my parents?" inquired Chihiro -she knew what was going to happen if she failed, but she asked anyway.

''Well, they will probably be eaten for dinner.'' answered Yubaba in a sarcastic way.

Now Chihiro began to panic in her head. One chance, one mistake and all her efforts would have been in vain. She still looked closely at the pigs. The crowd watched, probably just as nervous as she was feeling. Her heart was pounding and she felt sweat sliding down her forehead. Then she realized Haku was standing just behind her.

''You can do it Chihiro. I believe in you.'' said Haku to encourage Chihiro.

''I can do it,'' thought Chihiro to herself, but the pressure was too much for a 10-year old. ''If I fail," Chihiro thought, "my parents would be eaten and I would be working till my last breath for the witch.'' Then she was brought back to reality by Yubaba.

''Hurry up, I don't have all the time in the world, you know! So, do you want to give up?'' asked Yubaba.

Chihiro shook her head.

''So hurry up then!'' shouted Yubaba.

Then suddenly she lifted her right hand. Not knowing that the choice she was about to make would change everything forever.

''That one is my father,'' said Chihiro while pointing at one of the pigs in the back row.

Then she pointed her finger to her right at one of the pigs in the front row.

She hesitated a little, ''And this one is my mother.'' she concluded with a confident voice.

''Are you sure?'' said the witch now with a creepy smile.

The crowd looked nervously at Chihiro. Even Haku looked nervous.

But what she was about to do was indeed the biggest mistake of her life. Her fate and that of her parents were weighting on the shoulders of a 10-year old little girl.

She nodded.

''You are _wrong_!'' yelled the old witch and then she started laughing.

''What?!" cried Chihiro, hoping she heard that wrong.

''_Wrong._'' repeated Yubaba, ''None of these pigs are your parents. You failed my test and therefore you and your parents can't go home.'' She started laughing again and turned the pigs back into bathhouse workers who looked disappointed at Chihiro. Yubaba was waving Chihiro's contract in front of her face.

''No…'' she whispered.

The crowd gasped and shouted at Yubaba. Haku was furious. His green emerald eyes were filled with anger. He clenched his fists.

There was a lot of panic and commotion around the bathhouse. Bathhouse workers and customers were all shouting and yelling at Yubaba.

''Shut up!'' shouted Yubaba at the crowd again. The crowd was once again silenced by the witch, the only noise being whispers.

''Please let me and my parents go home.'' begged Chihiro. Tears began to run down her face, ''I will work hard and stay here, but at least let my parents go.''

Then Boh stepped in front of Yubaba and began wailing and shouting, ''You made Sen cry, so I don't like you anymore.''

Yubaba sighed and then looked at Chihiro.

''I didn't give anyone else a second chance. You are no exception. You guessed wrong. I cannot allow a second chance. You must understand that Sen.'' said Yubaba with an irritated voice.

Chihiro began to cry and sob. She wrapped her arms around Haku. He embraced her tightly while she buried her face in his chest. Haku glared at Yubaba.

''Let Chihiro go! She doesn't belong here. She is just an innocent girl. Her parents would probably get eaten.''

''That's not my problem Haku,'' said Yubaba with a calm voice, ''she guessed wrong and she said it herself. A deal is a deal.'' Yubaba chuckled.

Kamaji and Lin walked up to Chihiro and Haku and stood next to them.

''How could you be so cruel?'' cried Lin, ''Look at her, she's crying her eyes out. Just return her and her parents to the human world.''

''No!" snapped Yubaba. ''Sen will stay here at the bathhouse and she will continue to work and besides, she owes me money for the damage that stupid No-Face caused.''

''Yubaba, just let her go! She is just a child!'' shouted Haku at his former master.

Yubaba looked at him like she wanted to strangle him.

''And who are you to order me around, Haku? You know I'm still your boss.''

''I'm Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. God of the Kohaku river.'' Haku replied.

Yubaba's mouth dropped open. The crowed began to whisper again.

''Silence!'' shouted Yubaba. ''H-How do you know?'' Yubaba was shocked about the fact that Haku was able to say his real name again.

''Chihiro helped me to remember my name.'' replied Haku. Chihiro was still crying and sobbing. Kamaji put his right hand on her shoulder.

Yubaba looked at Chihiro; her eyes were still watery and full with tears.

''_You!_'' raged Yubaba. ''Because of you I lost my apprentice!" she yelled, "and you have caused a lot of damage by letting that stupid No-Face in! I'll make you work till your last tiny breath!''

Yubaba ran towards Chihiro and Haku, but got stopped by Boh.

''If you hurt Sen, I will never forgive you!'' said Boh to Yubaba.

Yubaba sighed and growled out of frustration, ''Fine then. Everyone get back to work. Boh and I will speak with you in my office.''

The crowd was leaving the garden and the balconies. The workers were going back to the bathhouse. The customers went back inside. Some of them stayed outside and watched the two figures still standing outside.

''Sen, we have to go. We will speak to you soon.'' said Lin. Then she walked away with Kamaji.

Yubaba turned her head. ''Haku, Sen, get back to work or I'll turn you two into pigs.''

''She needs time. Just leave us for a while!'' shouted Haku.

Yubaba knew that he was more powerful than her and so didn't want to get him angry, especially now that he recovered his real name and has gotten even more powerful than before.

Yubaba sighed, ''Fine then, but get back to work soon. It's a busy day.'' Then she walked away.

''Where are my parents?'' asked Chihiro while still sobbing.

''They are probably still at the pigpen. Look, everything is going to be fine. Can't Zeniba help you?'' asked Haku.

''No. It's one of their rules. I will be stuck here forever until the day I die.'' She continued crying.

Haku hugged her tightly. ''Chihiro, everything is going to be okay. I will always be with you. I promise. I'm going to find a way to return you and your parents to the human world.'' said Haku in a calm and comforting voice.

''My parents are going to be eaten, aren't they?'' Asked Chihiro.

''Maybe. Yubaba may spare them though, but it's highly unlikely. Yubaba is a cruel person.''

Chihiro wrapped her arms around Haku. She was still sobbing.

''I'm so sorry Haku.'' Chihiro apologized.

''No, Chihiro. You did your best.'' replied Haku.

''This isn't fair.'' said Chihiro.

Chihiro looked at Haku. Her eyes met his. It hurt Haku to look at her in this state. It hurt him that she failed the test, but it hurt him even more that he also failed to bring her home, to protect her and her parents. It was indeed not fair. He just failed and couldn't return the favor to his friend -his _only_ friend. A friend for a lifetime, but Chihiro wasn't just a friend, for him, she was more than that.

''This isn't how it is supposed to end.''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: First Fanfic. So tell me what you think about this story. Was it good or bad? please leave a review.)**


	2. Chapter 1: Three Long Years

**(A/N): The second chapter after the prologue. Thats all I have to say for know feel free to ask some questions and giving advice.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own _Spirited Away._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Three Long Years<strong>

It had rained all day. The clouds were still dark. The fields around the train tracks has changed into an ocean of blue water. It hadn't been raining that much in the last three years.

Chihiro sat at the balcony. She was now 13 years old. Well… if she counted right. She patiently tried to keep track of the days; counting the months that eventually turned into yaers. In the Spirit World it was difficult to count time because time and age didn't really matter.

Chihiro sighed.

''It has been three years. Three years since I made the biggest mistake of my life. Three years of enslavement by that old hag. Three years of not seeing any humans. Three years away from my so-called new home. Three pointless, miserable years, still working under that stupid contract and paying the debt off. I still owe her money, but it's hard when she doesn't pay me at all.''

But there were also some changes in the past three years. The bathhouse workers were now more polite to her than when she was 10 years old.

Haku was able to break off Yubaba's curse and free himself, but he stayed at the bathhouse. He stayed for her. He tried everything to find out how to break Chihiro 's contract, but still no result.

Chihiro looked at the pigpen. ''Luckily Yubaba spared them after Boh and Haku intervened. Maybe I will visit them later again.''

''Sen! Sen.'' She knew that voice. It was Lin. ''I have looked everywhere, why did you run away again? you know you did a good job on the tree spirit and we saw Yubaba smile again.''

''I just want to be alone for a while.'' replied Chihiro with a sad voice.

''What's wrong Sen?'' asked Lin ''You know you can tell me anything right.''

Chihiro looked at Lin for a while and then she began to speak.

''Just all this. It has been three long years. My friends think I'm dead and I just want to get out of here.''

Lin feel a little hurt after she said that. Not because she's stuck her for three years, but that's she want to get out of here. She didn't want to lose her assistant and ''little sister.''

''You know there are also good sizes of being in the Spirit world.'' said Lin, trying to cheer up Chihiro.

''Like what?'' asked Chihiro sad.

''Well you got some awesome friends like Haku and I, you got a careful grandfather and a nice granny, and you got a whole family.'' Lin tried to cheer up Chihiro, but that didn't seem to help a lot.

''And what about my parents? They are still pigs! They are probably going to get eaten by a hungry spirit and I'm just here waiting for that to happen!'' Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Lin tried to comfort her by wrapping her arms around her. She leaned into her and continuing crying and tried to wipe her tears away.

''You poor girl. It's okay we are here for you and besides Yubaba can't harm then, you got Haku and Boh for that.''

Chihiro, still wiping her tears of her cheeks looked at Lin with a sad small smile.

''I know what you try to do, but it doesn't help.'' Then she snapped ''This isn't a fairy tall where everyone live happily ever after. No this is the hard reality I would be stuck here forever, but for some reason I felt like I belong here. I haven't make human contact in the last three years and my parents don't count because they are still pigs.''

Lin didn't really know what to say now.

''And by the way call me Chihiro. I have said that like a hundred times.''

'''Oh sorry Chihiro. I'm used to calling you Sen,'' said Lin.

''It's okay. Do you know where Haku is?''

Lin was used to it. Almost every hour she asked where Haku was. Sometimes she knew where he was and sometimes he'd just disappear. He was no longer under contract but was still like a henchman for Yubaba. He just completed tasks if he wanted to, not by being ordered around and being forced to.

Lin rolled her eyes. ''Not Haku again. You have asked almost every hour where he is or what he's doing. For some reason I begin to suspect that …..you know,'' teased Lin.

Chihiro was now turning red.

''Oh, shut up,'' she blurted then started to smile again. ''Are you going to tease me again about that? We are just friends.''

Lin rolled her eyes again. ''Yeah yeah right.''

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. It was Haku. He looked about the same age as Chihiro, because spirits have the ability to choose their age and he chose the age of Chihiro. Why? No one knew.

Haku walked to the two girls sitting at the balcony. It was already night time by now. The clouds has begun to float away.

''Hello ladies.'' Said Haku to the two girls sitting at the balcony.

''What do you want?'' replied Lin uninterested. Ignoring her question he direct his attention to Chihiro.

''Chihiro. Yubaba wants to see you.'' Said Haku in a serious tone. He looked now down closely to her. Her eyes where still red.

''Chihiro what's wrong?'' asked Haku worried.

''Nothing.'' Replied Chihiro. ''Yubaba wants to see me again, why did I do this time to piss her off?''

''You did pretty well with the tree spirit. So probably not that.,'' said Lin.

''Well then I better get to that old hag now. The last time I was late she was shouting at me for five minutes.''

''Shall I go with you? In case something happens?'' Haku offered kindly.

''Yeah sure,'' answerd Chihiro.

She stood up and walked with Haku to Yubaba's office. Then Haku stopped and looked at Lin.

''Oh Lin I almost forgot. You have to clean up the tubs again. Yubaba's orders.''

''What?!'' shouted Lin '' Oh great… more work for me.'' Lin sarcastically complained.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

><p>Chihiro and Haku walked through the hallways of the bathhouse. It was very crowded, as always. The bathouse was a place full of mysteries and rumors, like the story of a human girl who failed her test and lost her freedom.<br>They walked to the elevator, after some customers stepped out, they got in and an awkward silence filled the air. Chihiro broke it by speaking first.

''Why would Yubaba see me again?'' asked Chihiro.

''I have no idea. She said to speak with you and with you only. It must be something important.''

''So is it about my contract? By the way did you already find out to break my contract or at least bring my parents back to normal. Oh I'm sorry for being inpatient and rude.'' Chihiro began to mentally slap herself in her face.

Haku shook his head.

''No you're not being rude. I'm still looking how to get you and your parent's home, but Yubaba won't show me your contract. In any case, I don't think she wants to talk to you about that.''

The Elevator stopped by Yubaba's floor.

They stepped out. It was still dark as always. They stood in front of the large door. Chihiro tried to open the door, but got stopped by the talking door knock.

''You never learn it do you?'' said the door knock with a sarcastic voice.

Then Chihiro stuck her tongue out to the door knock. As an answer, it rolled its eyes.

''How dare you little girl! Oh I see you got your boyfriend with you, How sweet, she wants to see you alone.''

Chihiro turned red.

''HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!'' shouted Chihiro.

''Sure whatever.'' replied the door knock. The door went open and she walked to the hallway.

''If you need me, I'll be waiting outside,'' said Haku.

''Thanks,'' replied Chihiro, while walking to Yubaba's office.

There she was. In the dark office of the old witch. The room was engulfed in darkness even with the lamp and the candles on. Chihiro was used to it. She stepped forward to the witch's desk. Yubaba was doing some paperwork while smoking a cigarette. Chihiro hated that, because it stunk up the room, not that Yubaba cared.

''You wanted to see me?'' said Chihiro with a calm voice.

''Ah Sen there you are,'' replied Yubaba. She dropt her pencil and put out her cigarette. She blew the smoke right in Chihiro's face.

She cough hard and tried with her hand to make to reaming smoke disappear.

''I have waited for minutes. Where were you?'' Asked Yubaba as if she had kept her waiting a millennia.

''I had something important to do,'' replied Chihiro coolly.

Yubaba drew an evil smile on her face.

''Well dear, what is more important than a nice conversation with your boss?'' asked Yubaba sarcastic.

''Just skip to the point,'' said Chihiro. ''Why do I need to speak with you? I did good with the tree spirit right?''

''Yes you did well with that tree spirit. We made a lot money with that, but still not enough to pay your debt of what you have caused three years ago.''

Chihiro snapped ''Would you get over it! I was ten okay. A child. I thought he was a customer. I didn't know he would be like that.''

Yubaba sighed ''Sure I don't care if you're a child or not, by the way you're still a child.'' She looked at her paperwork on her desk.

''And now back to your question regarding why I want to speak to you.'' She looked at Chihiro. She stood up from her desk and walked around her.

''Tonight, a very special guest is coming. He is very important and very rich. I have already told the workers to work extra hard so he would leave a big tip for me.''

''However,'' The witch continued. ''He's a _jiangshi_.''

''What's a _jiangshi_?'' asked Chihiro. Yubaba looked at her like she didn't mean that question.

''A jiangshi is some kind of vampire, but he's very powerful. In fact he's one of the most powerful sorcerers of the Spirit World. He's part _jiangshi_ and part spirit,'' replied Yubaba.

Chihiro nodded. ''Okay and how am I involved?''

''I was getting to that. You're my best employee, but I want you to stay away from the bathhouse while he's here.''

''Why?'' asked Chihiro confused.

''He has a dangerous reputation. If a human is around him, he will probably suck your chi and blood out,'' warned Yubaba.

Chihiro looked at her like she didn't mean that. She tried to hide her fear from her face by showing no single emotion

''Sen, I know we don't really get along, but it's for your own safety. I don't want to lose an employee.''

Wow she didn't expect that from Yubaba, she's normal cruel and heartless, but she can also be nice if she wanted. Then Yubaba spoke again.

''Because when you're dead your useless. Then you can't make money for me.''

Okay she took that whole nice thing back.

''And have you more things to say?'' asked Chihiro.

''Yes he's not alone. He's heavy guarded with jiangshi bodyguards.''

''Yes he's not alone. He's heavily guarded with jiangshi bodyguards. The guards are armed. Avoid them at all cost. Do you understand?''

Chihiro nodded

''Well then I will call you again when it's safe and remember: don't walk into him and make sure you're not seen tonight. They can smell humans for miles, luckily You don't stink anymore. The only thing you have to do is hide and make sure you don't sweat a lot.''

''Yeah that would be easy,'' said Chihiro in a sarcastic way.

''I don't like your tone. Little girl,'' snapped Yubaba.

''Well there are more things I don't like and one of these things is talking to you.''

Yubaba couldn't believe what she heard from the mouth of that girl. She didn't expect that from her. Even Chihiro didn't know if she had the courage to talk like that to her boss.

''SHUT YOUR MOUTH LITTLE GIRL.'' shouted Yubaba, ''or I will change you in a piglet for one month."

Yubaba tried to be threatening but it did not work on Chihiro. In fact it made her smile a little.

''Fine, then do it. I think Boh and Haku would be pleased to see me as a little piglet,'' Chihiro replied, challenging her.

Yubaba froze for a few seconds. She didn't really know what to say. Of course it's true. If she dared harm Chihiro again, Haku and Boh would be outraged! Then the old witch was bought back by reality.

''Speaking about Boh do you know where he is and your three green heads ?'' asked Chihro.

''Why would you care? Because of you my son hates me,'' replied Yubaba in an angry tone.

''Hey it's not my fault for-''

''Being a crybaby,'' interrupts Yubaba. While she's hiding her evil smile.

''I'm not a crybaby!'' shouted Chihiro angry.

''Sure you're not. Will you please leave my office?'' ordered Yubaba.

Then Chihiro walked away, but not to the front door. She walked to Boh's room.

''Where are you going?!'' asked Yubaba confused. ''The exit is that way."

''You told me to get out of your office. So I'm going to Boh's room and that's technically not your office.'' Chihiro smiled. Walking to the curtains and leaving a confused Yubaba behind.

''I liked her when she was a lazy, spoiled crybaby,'' said Yubaba loud to herself.

Chihiro stepped into Boh's nursery. It was the same as always. Messy with around hundreds of pillows and toys.

''Boh are you in here?'' Asked Chihiro softly. She didn't want to wake him up in the case he was asleep.

''Hi Sen!'' exclaimed Boh, while he came out of the mountain of pillows. "Would you like to play with me?''

''Maybe later,'' said Chihiro in a soft voice. ''I just want to talk to you.''

''So what would you like to talk about?'' asked Boh childish.

''You go to Zeniba very often right. May you tell her for me that I miss her very much.''

''Yeah sure.''' said Boh. ''But why can't you go to Zeniba's?'' He walked to his bed and sat on it.

''Because I still have to work here. Yubaba said there is something in the contract that says that by failing the test, I lost my freedom. I can only go to the town and that's it.'' sxplained Chihiro with a sad voice.

Boh felt her sadness and try to cheer her up, but he don't know how so he began to talk about a different subject.

''Do you like Haku?'' Boh asked innocently.

Chihiro began to turn red. She began to stutter.

''Well I-I. We are j-just friends.'' Said Chihiro, still stuttering.

'' Yeah right.'' Boh giggled. '' you love him don't you, are you going to kiss him ?'' asked Boh, still giggling.

''BOH!'' cried Chihiro. '' I'm only 13.''

''So? Age doesn't matter in this world,'' said Boh.

''Wait speaking of Haku he's still waiting for me. I've got to go.''

''Okay talk to you soon.'' Said Boh while he lay down on his bed and try to sleep.

Chihiro walked through Yubaba's office.

''Yubaba can I at least know what the name is of the jiangshi?'' asked Chihiro.

''His name is Mr. Jiangshi and just remember to stay away from him,'' replied Yubaba irritated.

''Sure whatever.'' Said Chihiro coolly. She walked away. When she reached the main door of her office she saw that Haku was felt asleep.

''Your dragon boy has fallen asleep while you were talking with Yubaba.'' Said the door knock.

''I can see that!'' said Chihiro irritated.

''You still don't have manners,'' replied the door knock while it rolls the eyes again.

Chihiro ignored it and try to wake up Haku. He looks cute when he's asleep.

''Haku wake up.'' Said Chihiro while shaking him.

After a few shakes Haku opened his eyes. And try to get up.

''How long was I asleep?'' asked Haku while he yawned.

''I have no idea,'' answered Chihiro.

''What did Yubaba talk to you about?'' asked Haku.

''Well that I have to stay away from the bathhouse this night, because a powerful jiangshi will visit the bathhouse.''

''So you got a night off. What would you like to do then?"

''I want to visit my parents,'' said Chihiro in a cheerful and sad voice at the same time.

''Alright. I'll go with you,'' said Haku in an overprotective voice.

Chihiro smiled at him.

''Why so overprotective?'' asked Chihiro.

''I don't know. I just felt something is going to happen tonight.'' replied Haku.

They walked to the elevator and went down to the lower levels of the bathhouse.

Meanwhile a delegation of shadow-like figures walking through the ghost town.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So what happend next? staid tuned for more. )**


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival of the delegation

**(A/N: So How are you guys today? This is chapter 2 BTW I'm still busy at the moment so the updates will take longer, sorry about that. Also, I got some positive reviews so thanks for your support.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**'Spirited Away.''**_** I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Arrival of the Delegation.<strong>

When they stepped out of the elevator, there was total chaos. Bathhouse workers were running like chickens. The foreman tried to bring order back, but nobody seemed to be listening to him.

''Lin!'' cried Chihiro. Luckily, Lin could hear her even when it was very crowded.

''Sen… I mean Chihiro, what did Yubaba say to you?" asked Lin.

Chihiro looked around and noticed that it was getting even more chaotic.

''She just said I must stay away from the bathhouse till it's safe for me to return,'' she sighed.

Chihiro and Haku walked to the main entrance, but were stopped by Lin.

''Where are you heading? And why are you going with her Haku?'' asked Lin, suspicious.

''I'm going to the pigpen, to pay my parents a visit.'' replied Chihiro while holding Haku's arm.

Haku blushed a bit, but he didn't want to show it so he tried to turn his face away.

''Hey dragon boy, I asked you a question." said Lin irritated.

Then Haku turned to Lin.

''That's none of your business,'' he answered coldly. Then he turned to Chihiro. She looked a little bit taken aback; she didn't expect Haku to be _that_ cold towards Lin.

''Let's visit your parents, Chihiro.'' he said.

They walked a few steps but got stopped by Lin again.

''The main entrance is blocked, you know? Something about a special guest…'' said Lin.

''We will take another door to the pigpen then,'' suggest Haku.

They waved Lin goodbye and walked to the boiler room. As they cracked the sliding door, they were met by the usual sight. Kamaji was sitting there, dealing with the tokens and shouting at the soot balls that were still delivering coal to the large boiler.

They opened the small door fully and stepped into the large boiler room.

''Hello Kamaji,'' said Chihiro cheerfuly.

Kamaji finished taking care of some tokens then looked over Chihiro and Haku.

''Well, isn't that my favourite granddaughter?'' Kamaji came down from his platform. The soot balls were jumping and hopping around.

Chihiro smiled a bit.

''So what brings you here? I tough Lin would always be the one to bring me food.''

''We are going to visit Chihiro's parents at the pigpen,'' replied Haku.

Kamaji looked sad and stepped towards Chihiro.

''I'm still sorry for what happened three years ago. All I had to do was give you a job. I don't put people under contract.''

''It's okay, really. You didn't know this was going to happen and besides, Haku is trying to figure out how to break the contract.''

''Well then,'' said Kamaji, ''what is the commotion about upstairs? I only heard that we are expecting a special guest. So who is it?''

Chihiro took a breath and said, ''Mr. Jiangshi.''

Haku and Kamaji frowned. There was an awkward silence in the boiler room –well, it was not really silent since the machines where still running.

''Do you know who he is?'' asked Kamaji.

''Yes, he's a powerful_ Jiangshi_ and a spirit.''

''Who hates humans,'' added Haku.

''You should be careful Chihiro,'' said Kamaji, ''Mr. Jiangshi is a dangerous spirit. He hates humans a lot and according to the legend, he was a human in the past.''

''Yes, don't worry, I will be careful,'' replied Chihiro, trying to ease Kamaji's concerns.

Kamaji sighed in relief and folded his arms.

She asked the soot balls to bring her her shoes. They still fit but were seriously starting to get really tight.

They walked to the door –that was still not locked, and waved at Kamaji and the soot balls that answered by jumping around.

When they shut the door behind them, they could still hear Kamaji yelling at the soot balls to get back to work.

They walked up the stairs. It was a beautiful night; the stars were twinkling and the bathhouse was marvellously lit.

Chihiro didn't notice the large gap on the stairs. It was still there after three years and never got to be fixed. Her foot met the empty space.

She fell forward but a pair of hands grabbed her just in time. She landed on Haku's chest. Haku lost almost his balance.

''Wow, easy there Chihiro,'' said Haku while beginning to blush.

She could see him blush a little and in turn, felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

''Thank you for saving me,'' said Chihiro softly.

''Y-you're welcome.'' stuttered Haku. ''C-can you maybe…?" he pointed to them and she noticed that she was pressing against him.

''Oh sorry,'' apologized Chihiro as she quickly got off Haku. They dusted themselves off and proceeded to walk to the flower wall garden.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Meanwhile at the bathhouse, the foreman was finally able to restore the order for the time being, mostly thanks to Yubaba who stood next to him.

''Is everything ready?'' asked Yubaba.

''Yes, Ma'am,'' replied the foreman. He was a little bit scared; not from the delegation, but from Yubaba herself.

''Are the _Yunas_ ready?''

''Yes ma'am.''

''Are the food and our best tub ready?''

''Yes ma'am.''

''Are you going to say anything else than yes ma'am?'' snapped Yubaba irritated.

The Foreman gulped, ''Well, the bathhouse workers are standing by the entrance to greet Mr. Jiangshi and his delegation.''

''Well then, they will arrive at any moment now,'' said Yubaba.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

''There they are!'' shouted one of the bathhouse workers. They saw the delegation. It consisted of four guards armed with _katana_ like swords, two advisors and Mr. Jiangshi himself.

He wore the classic uniform of the Chinese civil officials in the 17th century, but with some customization: His collar was yellow instead of blue and the sleeves were also red. Furthermore, he wore a simple necklace. His skin was as pale as paper. His eyelids were red and his teeth as sharp as knives. He wore a black velvet cap with some red lints above it. His robe was dark blue. His rank badge looked like a Chinese coin instead of a crane. He seemed to like to make things unique. His secondary robe was grey and white -the colours of sadness. He didn't hop (contrary to what his name implied) but walked normally like any other person. He wore his hair in a _Queue_ hairstyle. He didn't want to be considered a king of any sort.

The advisors wore similar outfits to Mr. Jiangshi's, but stuck closer to the official uniforms. They also had very large fingernails and smaller teeth than their master.

The guards wore similar uniforms to the advisors, with the addition of a _suegasa_ -a classic Asian straw hat made out of metal. They also wore a bandana to cover their mouths. Around their robe were side armours and Scabbard with the text 神隠し in_ kanji._Their eyes were yellow and glowed a bit.

They advanced toward the red bridge.

''Well, this is a nice place. The bathhouse is such a beautiful sight. It sure lives to its reputation,'' commented Mr. Jiangshi as they were walking across the bridge.

His voice was deep, but sweet and kind.

''Yes master, it's indeed a nice place,'' replied Fu Tong, one of the advisors.

''Keep your eyes peeled. I have a bad feeling about this,'' said Roku to the other guards. He was the head of the guards and he was a paranoid _Jiangshi_. His eyes were full of emotions; mostly fear and anger.

''Don't be so worried all the time Roku,'' said Mr. Jiangshi coolly, ''we are here to relax and forget all our worries.''

They walked through the entrance of the bathhouse. Inside they were greeted by some bathhouse workers and Yubaba.

''Welcome to our bathhouse where 8 million gods can replenish themselves into our best waters.'' She bowed at Mr. Jiangshi. He bowed back.

''Please, can I have your weaponry?'' said the foreman in a trembling voice.

''No,'' deadpanned Roku, ''we would like to keep them with us.''

''As you wish,'' replied the foreman scared.

''Should I lead you to your room, your highness?'' asked Yubaba, ''we will send someone when your bath is ready.''

''Well actually, we are not here for a bath,'' said Kamin, one of the advisors and second-in command.

''You're not!'' said Yubaba, surprised.

''Are we not, now?'' said Mr. Jiangshi not understanding his advisor's sudden change.

Kamin shook his head, ''No, we are here to eat.''

''Oh… then we would also like a tour of this strikingly beautiful bathhouse,'' added Mr. Jiangshi.

''But I wanted a bath!" said Fu Tong disappointed.

''Yeah, later.'' replied Kamin irritated.

''What would you like to do then?'' asked the foreman.

''We would like to eat.'' replied Kamin. He smiled a bit, showing in the process a set of very sharp teeth.

Mr. Jiangshi had a sort of bad feeling about this, but decided to push it to the back of his mind and trust his advisor and right hand for now.

''And what would you like to eat then?'' asked Yubaba.

The guards looked at Kamin. Mr. Jiangshi looked at him with some questions written on his face.

''We would like to eat two pigs, but not regular ones. We would like to pick them out,'' replied Kamin, smiling.

Mr. Jiangshi looked suspiciously at his advisor. _What kind of game are you playing, Kamin? _he tought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:**

**The delegation names:**

**-Mr Jiangshi: powerfull '**_**Jiangshi'**_** and main leader.**

**-Kamin: Advisor and second-In command.**

**-Fu Tong: Advisor.**

**-Roku: Head of the guards of the delegation and the most dangerous of the guards.**

**-Kiyoshi: One of the guards. He is afraid of humans.**

**-Akane: A female guard. She doesn't talk much.**

**-Katsu: The last guard. He's a sword master.**

**So that's about it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Btw I have changed some names. Just felt it was right to do so.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Visit at the pigpen

**(A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter three. Oh BTW I have to mention ''The witnesses.'' From the fanfic. "**_**Dreams and New Cherry Blossom Petals" (Yume to Hazakura)**_** By fandomnerd12. You can learn more about them. In this story. s/10422144/1/Dreams-and-New-Cherry-Blossom-Petals-Yume-to-Hazakura)** **Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Spirited Away**_** agian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Visit at the pigpen and flower allergy<strong>

Chihiro and Haku reached the pigpen.  
>It was surprisingly quiet this time, probably because most pigs were asleep.<p>

They stopped in front of the shed where her mom and dad were. They were still the same as three years ago, only dad got a lot fatter. They were still alive. They've never left the shed or pigpen in three years. If only her parents were freed and turned back into normal.  
>She stepped forward until the metal railing stopped her from going any further. Haku was standing next to her, watching her when she began to speak.<p>

''Hey mom and dad. It's me, Chihiro, your daughter; if you can remember me. I'm sorry, it's been a while since I last visited you. It's because Yubaba likes to take advantage of me. Look, everything is going to be fine. Haku and I are still trying to find a way to turn you guys back to normal and return you to the human world. Just make sure you don't eat too much.'' Chihiro gave the pep talk to her sleeping parents.

Her parents said nothing. They were always asleep when she visited them. Chihiro sighed sadly. They couldn't hear her and probably didn't even remember her. It was heartbreaking for her. She looked at Haku. Her eyes were full with sadness.

''There is no hope for them, is there?'' asked Chihiro sadly.

''Don't say that Chihiro. There is always hope,'' responded Haku.

He lifted his arm and rubbed her back gently. She turned her head and watched over her parents who were still sleeping.

She leaned with her elbows on the rusty railing of the shed. It was all silent for a moment. The only noises that they could hear were the snoring of the pigs and the small breeze of the cold wind blowing outside.

''Haku,'' she spoke. ''I've been here for three years. In these three years, I never had _real_ human contact. There are now two parts of me, the one who'd like to leave and the other who wants to stay at the bathhouse. It sounds crazy, but that is how I feel.''

Haku was surprised to hear that. This was not really a place for humans. He let go of her back and stood next to her in front of her parents.

''Why would your other part like to stay? I mean, this isn't really a place for humans.'' asked Haku kindly.

Chihiro turned her head and looked at Haku. ''Because I would leave you guys behind. You are my friends and family. Haku, I haven't even seen Granny and No-Face for three years and I would like to visit them again.''

Haku saw how depressed she was now. She was conflicted and would suffer no matter what choice she made. It was either stay with her friends in the Spirit World or return to her own world with her parents, her _real_ family. Her world had probably changed a lot in three years, but he believed it was where she truly belonged. Haku wanted the best for her. Sure, he didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want her to be unhappy and miserable for the rest of her life. They said nothing for a while. They just stared at the pigs.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

''And this is the kitchen,'' said Yubaba to the Delegation, while she was leading them around the bathhouse.  
>The bathhouse workers dropped their work when they saw them, some of them literally dropped to their knees and bowed directly to Mr. Jiangshi. He always found it annoying when they did that and would always ask them to stop.<p>

''I'm hungry. When can we choose a pig to eat?'' commented Kamin. He was irritated because his master wanted a tour around the bathhouse. He just wanted to eat some fresh and juicy meat.

''Don't worry. Be patient, we will get to eat soon,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi while appreciating the cleanliness and delicacies of the kitchen.

''And when can we take a bath?'' asked Fu Tong impatiently. He was here just for the baths.

''Why do you always want to take a bath?!'' snapped Kamin. ''Seriously, every chance you get, you ask for a bath. What are you? Some sort of 'water maniac'?!"

The guards began to snicker and Katsu tried to hide his laugher. ''Hey! Stop that!'' snapped Fu Tong. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mr. Jiangshi looked at him with a strange smile on his face revealing his sharp teeth.

''Don't worry, you will get your bath, but first we eat.''

''But master, have you never heard that you mustn't eat before going into the water?'' said Fu Tong in a trembling voice.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed. ''You're a _jiangshi_ Spirit_._ I don't think it will be _that_ dangerous at all for you.''

Mr. Jiangshi let go of his shoulder and walked forward again.

''Then, can we do both at the same time?'' suggested Fu Tong. The guards couldn't hold their laugher any longer; Roku face palmed and shook his head.

''No, that's gross.'' said Kamin with a heavy Japanese accent which made Roku laugh. Fu Tong remained silent for a while after that.

''Next, our beautiful flower garden,'' said Yubaba. They walked through the sliding door and into the flower garden. ''We have here the most exotic and beautiful flowers in town,'' continued Yubaba.

Kiyoshi, one of the guards tried to smell one of them, but a few seconds later he sneezed very hard. He had to take off his bandana, revealing a pale face and a mouth full with rotten, sharp teeth. Everyone was looking at Kiyoshi. He felt a little embarrassed.

''Oh, I'm sorry master.'' He apologized and bowed to his master. The guards and Yubaba looked a little irritated by him, but Mr. Jiangshi started to chuckle.

''After 300 years in my service and you still forget that you have an allergy to that flower,'' said Mr. Jiangshi as he shook his head, still smiling indulgently.

Kiyoshi said nothing and walked to the rest of the group, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

''Ehh master, the effects are already showing up,'' said Kiyoshi scared. ''It hurts a lot. Like a sword stabbing my neck.''

Mr. Jiangshi walked to him and stretched his right arm to his neck; his neck was all red and his veins were thick. His hand began to glow yellow. Some sort of aura came from it.

''You don't need to describe the pain,'' said Mr. Jiangshi calmly. After a few seconds the pain was gone along with the redness.

''It's gone! Thank you master,'' said Kiyoshi happily. He bowed at his master.

''It's nothing, but be careful next time,'' replied Mr. Jiangshi gently.

''Master, why do we put up with such an inferior guard?'' asked Kamin. ''He has no real good ability to protect you, so why is he your guard?''

Mr. Jiangshi looked at him with empty eyes and shook his head for a moment.

''He got the courage and the will to protect and give his own life for the sake of another. Something you wouldn't understand. Which is why you're not a guard but just an advisor.''

''And how would you know that, master?'' asked Kamin in disbelief and shock. His master just called him '_just an advisor'_. As if the advisors were at a lower rank than his personal guards.

''I have the ability to look into someone's soul and tell who they really are, to see their _true_ nature. Some spirits don't even know who or what they really are deep inside,'' explained Mr. Jiangshi to his advisor.

Kamin nodded and looked at the grass beneath his feet. Suddenly Roku picked something up.

''Master, something is not right. I have a feeling that something is wrong,'' said Roku, nervous. He grabbed the handle of his sword, but got stopped by Fu Tong who shook his head a few times. Yubaba began to look worried and stressed.

''What is bothering my esteemed guests?'' she asked her customer as carefully as she could.

''What's the next stop of this tour?'' asked Roku quickly. His eyes were quickly scanning his environment. Like someone was right behind him.

''Our next and last stop is the pigpen where you can choose some pigs.'' answered Yubaba, in a quick and polite voice.

''Tell me what's wrong.'' ordered Mr. Jiangshi. Normally he would always tell Roku to calm down, but this time something was indeed wrong. He could feel it too, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

''I will go check the pigpen Master,'' said Roku in a hurry.

''What's the shortest way to the pigpen?'' Yubaba pointed at some direction and in a matter of seconds Roku was running to the pigpen.

''Wait, I will accompany you,'' shouted Kamin. ''Master I advise you to stay here untill we come back.'' He could barely keep a hold on Roku.

''Is everything okay?'' asked Yubaba carefully to Mr. Jiangshi. She didn't want to make him angry or create panic. Mr. Jiangshi turned slowly his head to the old witch. It freaked her out a bit.

''I guess everything is okay,'' he replied. He looked at his three guards and his advisors who were still looking around for any danger.

''We should go after them after a few minutes,'' Mr. Jiangshi said to the group.

''But master, aren't we supposed to wait?'' asked Katsu doubtful.

''I don't want them to destroy or harm anything or anyone unnecessarily like they did last time. You remember the incident with the _City of Laputa_ and the courthouse of the dark cloaked figures with rotten skin. I don't even remember their names.''

''The Wi-''

''No, don't say that name,'' Mr. Jiangshi interrupted. ''Just don't say it. I got bad memories out of it.''

''As you wish master. Akane and I will walk in front of you, just for safety reasons. You don't know what's going to happen,'' said Katsu.

Yubaba looked a little nervous after their conversation. Her forehead began to sweat heavily. She knew exactly what was going on and who was responsible for Roku's suspiciousness.

''Mr. Jiangshi, don't mind if I ask, but what will happen if you came across a human?'' asked the old witch, both curious and worried.

''We will eat them and suck them empty.'' answered Katsu with a big evil laugh. Yubaba's eyes widened while Katsu started laughing. She felt a heavy, cold hand on her shoulder.

''I don't know what would happen then,'' replied Mr. Jainsghi. ''I haven't seen a human in the last 300 years. I don't think these creatures would dare venture in the spirit world. Do you have any reason to ask such a question?''

He released her shoulder and turned his face slowly to her. She gulped.

''I was just wondering.'' said Yubaba. She turned around and saw behind the window, inside the bathhouse that Lin was hiding behind some boxes.

''_Lin_!'' seethed Yubaba angryly. ''Get back to work or I'll change you into coal.''

Lin stood up and quickly and ran away from the window. Yubaba sighed and heard Katsu resume his mad laugher.

''Katsu stop laughing!'' snapped Fu Tong. In a matter of seconds he stopped laughing and stood still, like a stone pillar.

''Master, shall we go to the pigpen now, just in case?'' suggested Kiyoshi softly. Mr. Jiangshi nodded and they walked to the pigpen.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I love cliffhangers, but as I always say I'm currently working on a big project. So the updates are going to take longer. So did you like this chapter or did you not like it?** **The Witnesses, in fandomnerd12's story are the antagonists. They're the corrupt and ruthless upholders of the law. You can read more on their role in her story.** **Oh and another thing, **_**roku **_**means six in Japanese. It has no connections with **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**and it's also the same reason for Kiyoshi. ****Kiyoshi is a guy's name by the way.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter the jiangshi

**(A/N: It's been a while since I updated. Well this part is going to be interesting. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Spirited Away.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Encounter the 'Jiangshi'<strong>

Chihiro yawned as she looked at her sleeping parents. They managed to make her feel a little bit sleepy. She laid her head on Haku's shoulder. Her chocolate brown hair tickled his cheeks. She slightly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Haku's waist.

_I never noticed how cute she looks when she's asleep, _thought Haku to himself.

She yawned again and rubbed her hair into the neck of the river god. He began to blush. Even for a river god, this was really unusual.

''Chihiro, don't you dare fall asleep on my shoulder, because I don't want to drag you to the sleeping quarters,'' he teased.  
>She suddenly opened her eyes and lifted her head up from his shoulder while unwrapping her arms from Haku's waist. Her eyes met his. They glared at each other. The world around them came to a stop.<p>

_Wow I never realized how sweet he looked up-close. _She thought to herself. She began to panic on the inside. _Should I kiss him? No what a stupid thought. I already told Boh that I was too young for that and besides, there are more important things to worry about right now._

_Why is she staring at me like that?_ said Haku in his mind. _Should I kiss her? No that's stupid. She doesn't like me. Besides, it wouldn't exactly work out considering our…differences._

''I should give them some food. Even if they are still sleeping.'' Chihiro turned to Haku who was now looking confused.

''We will be back soon,'' she said to her parents.

Haku nodded and they walked out of the pigpen. Suddenly they heard some footsteps coming in their direction. The footsteps became louder and louder.

''Something is wrong,'' whispered Haku. He grabbed Chihiro's hand and pulled her behind his back.

They saw the two shadow entities getting closer. The entities slowed down and were walking toward Haku and Chihiro, wondering what they were up against.

The two _jiangshi_ stopped in front of Chihiro and Haku, looking terrifying even from 2 meters away.

''Can we help you with anything?'' asked Haku. He and Chihiro bowed politely to the two vampire spirits who were now confused about the fact that they were worrying for nothing and that the danger they expected were children. Well they thought that Haku was also a _child._

Roku frowned, ''This is a bit embarrassing. We thought there was something wrong at the pigpen, but we were wrong, again.''

Kamin sighed irritatedly. He was also wrong and followed Roku to the pigpen for nothing. Then he turned his head to Haku and Chihiro, still standing there, waiting for an answer to Haku's question.

''Well actually, there is something you can help us with,'' said Kamin calmly.

''And that is?'' asked Haku politely to the _jiangshi._

''We would like to choose some pigs to fill our stomachs with. There are six of us, so I think two should be enough.'' Kamin pulled an evil grin on his face, revealing his sharp white teeth.

Chihiro began to look nervous, her heart pounded like crazy and she got a feeling that she might throw up. She pulled at Haku's sleeve while they walking into the pigpen again.

''Haku,'' she nervously whispered.

He looked into her eyes and saw that she was all stressed-out and worried about the possibility that her parents might be eaten by _them._

''Don't worry,'' he said gently. ''They will probably choose random pigs and not your parents.''

''I guess so,'' she said, still a little bit nervous.

''Right this way,'' instructed Haku as they walked into the entrance of the pigpen.

''Here are the pigs. You may pick two but you must wait for Yubaba, who is the head of the bathhouse, to approve,'' explained Haku.

Kamin and Roku were looking at the pigs. Then Kamin turned around and began to speak.

''I didn't catch your name young spirit,'' said Kamin while he folded his hands into his robe.

''Haku,'' he answered. ''I'm Yubaba's henchmen.''

''Impressive. Are you familiar with Kohaku, the God of the Kohaku River? He disappeared a while ago.'' Haku was starting to get nervous like Chihiro, but he did a good job hiding it by showing no any emotions at all. ''No I have never heard of that name,'' he lied.

Then Kamin turned his head towards the girl behind Haku who was avoiding eye contact with the_ jiangshi._ "And what is your name little one?'' asked Kamin as he put a large smile on his face. His partner, Roku, was looking at Chihiro suspiciously, as if she was hiding something.

''It's Sen,'' she replied, putting a fake smile bravely.

There was a small moment of silence, but then Kamin spoke again. ''Well then Sen, can you point out the best pigs you have here?''

She looked at Haku and he nodded. She then proceeded to point at some random pigs at her left side, at the end of the pigpen, far away from her parents. ''The two over there,'' she suggested. ''They are full of meat and they got their meal only a few hours ago.''

Kamin looked at the two pigs for a while, but suddenly he shook his head and walked a few steps in front of Chihiro. He looked down at her, making her shiver. Haku began to walk towards him, but then he put a gentle smile on his face.

''No I don't think the two over there are perfect for my master. I prefer the two over here.''

Kamin pointed to the shed where her mom and dad were.

Chihiro began to panic. What will they do if they find out that the pigs that they and the rest of their group want to eat are in fact her parents? What will they do if they find out that she's human?

Sweat began to fall down her forehead.

''Roku, what is that smell?'' he asked while he lifted his nose up in the air.

''I don't know sir, but I never smelled something so strange before,'' replied Roku.

Then Haku noticed that she was sweating. He quickly handed her a piece of paper to wipe away her sweat from her forehead.

''Hmm… it's gone now, oh well, where was I? Oh yeah, those two in that shed. They look perfect.'' Kamin continued.

''Sir, I don't think that they are tasty. There are some other pigs you can choose,'' she protested.

''And shouldn't we be waiting for your master?'' added Haku.

''No, let's say it was a surprise from me. We will also save you the trouble of slaughtering them. We'll deal with the two pigs ourselves. Roku, slaughter these two pigs.'' Kamin ordered.

Chihiro tried to say something but got interrupted by Roku.

''Sir, with all due respect, shouldn't we get the others to choose,'' suggested Roku.

''No,'' snapped Kamin. ''Mr. Jiangshi is not here and I'm the second-in command. So do what I say.'' His anger shocked even Roku. Haku began to look worried. He promised Chihiro that her parents would not be harmed. But soon, he would turn into a liar.

''Y-yes sir,'' said Roku trembling. He pulled his sword and walked toward the shed where Chihiro's parents were sleeping.

Chihiro gasped and shouted ''No!''

Roku stopped walking and turned his head towards Chihiro. Kamin was now impatient and furious.  
>Haku was on his guard. He just knew that this was not going to end up well.<p>

''What did you just say little one?'' asked Kamin.

''Don't hurt them,'' said Chihiro sadly while avoiding eye contact with the terrifying looking _jiangshi._

''Who are you to order me around? You are just a simple servant of the lowest rank. These pigs have no meaning for anyone. They are just simple meat. That's it. So don't be sad when we slaughter them, we will pay later after we've eaten them!'' snapped Kamin.

Chihiro felt a lot of anger well up inside her after what Kamin said about her parents. Nobody talks about the people she cared about in such a way. Even if they were a guest or a civil official, Chihiro didn't care. She's clutched her fists and looked furiously at Kamin.

''THEY ARE MY PARENTS!'' she shouted. After she realized what she had just said, Chihiro quickly covered her mouth and ran next to Haku, who was now looking in disbelief at Chihirio's action.

''What did you just say?'' Kamin walked slowly toward Chihiro and Haku. Roku held his sword, ready for an attack.

Kamin pointed his finger at her, sending shivers down Chihiro's spine.

''Back away from her!'' warned Haku. ''Don't you dare touch her!''

Ignoring Haku's warnings, he kept advancing toward Chihiro and Haku, but in the middle of his walk he stopped and he looked closely at Chihiro. Her brown eyes were full of fear and anger at the same time. Suddenly, Kamin's eyes began to get wider in awe._Her shoes! They're not from this world. That only meant one thing. _He thought.

''No… this can't be. It's not possible,'' said Kamin in disbelief.

''What is it?'' asked Roku suspiciously while walking to Kamin with his sword, ready to charge.

''A human!'' cried Kamin furious. Roku lifted his sword up into the sky.

''Run Chihiro!'' Cried Haku. He put himself between her and the two _Jiangshis_, trying to block their way.

''No I'm not leaving you!''

''Don't worry about me, just run! I will distract them.'' Haku tried pushing her away.

He stretched his right hand and created a large blue ball of energy, releasing it on Roku, knocking him down the railing of one of the sheds. With hesitation, Chihiro finally sprinted away. She ran as fast as she could, but she was no match for Kamin, who was already gaining up on her. In a flash, he managed to grab Chihiro by her ponytail; she gasped and screamed in pain.

''Not so fast Sen!''

He pulled her backwards. She slipped and hit her backside against the hard ground. Before fully registering the pain, she was once again lifted up by her ponytail by Kamin.

''You thought you could get away that easily, _human_?'' Kamin bellowed.

Then suddenly, he felt great pain in his hand. He screamed and quickly released Chihiro from his hold. A burn mark appeared on his pale hand. _Zeniba was right_, thought Chihiro with tears in her eyes, _her hairband did protect her from danger._

''Why you little brat! What is this kind of sorcery you're using?!'' Shouted Kamin.

Instead of answering his question, she quickly stood up and tried to run away, but suddenly she heard a large cry. It was Roku, who was running away from the pigpen, chased by Haku who was full of anger and fury.

''What?!'' said Kamin confused.

This is so unlike Roku, running away like a scared little girl. That Haku must be a powerful spirit or something. The aching pain in his hand brought him back to reality and he then noticed that the little human was gone. She was just a few meters up ahead, running.

She could hear Kamin's loud and dark voice.

''Coward! You do realize that you left your friend behind,'' shouted Kamin.

Chihiro looked behind her, still running. She saw that Haku had managed to scare Roku away, but suddenly she stopped. Chihiro saw something that she didn't want to see. She watched in horror as Kamin strangled Haku. He was struggling hard but his magic did not work on the _jiangshi_. He couldn't think straight. All of his air was just squeezed out.

''Please don't hurt him,'' implored Chihiro. Her eyes were all watery.

''Then come over here human!'' replied Kamin, angry.

She suddenly heard some footsteps, not one, but of a whole group. She glanced and saw Yubaba along with four spirits similar to Roku and Kamin, coming.

The group stopped in front of the human. When the witch saw what was happening, she turned furious at Sen. How dare she disobey her and show her face in front of a _jiangshi_, not one but a whole group?!

''Sen!'' snapped Yubaba ''What are you doing here?! I told you to get away from our special guests! I swear, I'm going to ri-'' before Yubaba could finish her threat, she was cut off by Mr. Jiangshi.

''Kamin! Put him down!'' ordered Mr. Jiangshi. Without any hesitation, the advisor dropped Haku on the ground, who started gasping desperately for air. Chihiro turned around, she was about to leave, but got stopped by the old witch.

''Sen, turn around and show your respect to our special guest Mr. Jiangshi.'' Yubaba snapped at her. She bowed quickly and then she bolted to Haku, helping him get up.

''Haku, are you all right?'' asked Chihiro, worried.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' he replied, while coughing.

She hugged him tightly. Then she looked up at Kamin. He looked like that he was going to kill them both, so Chihiro and Haku walked slowly away from him.

''I said put him down not _drop _him and tell me what is going on?''

''W-well we were choosing some pigs, but then we realized that this little girl here is a human.'' said Kamin to his master.

''A _human_?'' said Mr. Jiangshi surprised.

All of the guards lifted up their swords from there scabbards. Yubaba was shocked. Sen was her best and at the same time her worst worker. She didn't want her to die. As for Haku she didn't want to lose him either. They took a step back, Haku pulled Chihiro behind his back. Chihiro looked behind and saw that Kamin and Roku were only a meter away, Roku's sword was pointed at her face.

''Please put your swords away,'' said Mr. Jiangshi kindly.

''Master, are you sure? '' asked Roku, still pointing his sword at the two.

''I _said_ put them away.'' He snapped at the guards. The rest of the group quickly put their swords back into their scabbards. Yubaba sighed in relief. Roku pointed his sword a few more seconds at Chihiro's face, before putting his sword away and sighing irritably. Then suddenly Mr. Jiangshi crouched in front of Chihiro and Haku.

''Master, is it wise to do that?'' asked Kiyoshi. Who hid behind Akane in fear and disgust, since he had a "natural" revulsion of humans like the way some people had with heights, spiders, etc.

''Back away from her,'' warned Haku.

''Haku, don't you have any manners?!'' scolded Yubaba.

''Easy Yubaba,'' said the powerful _jiangshi_.

''Don't worry Kohaku. I won't bite,'' he said with a smile on his face.

''How do you know my real name?'' asked Haku.

''Well I have the ability to look deep into someone's heart and soul and see what they truly are. Including their real names.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

He looked over Haku's shoulder and saw the frightened girl, looking at him.

''And you must be Chihiro,'' said Mr. Jiangshi.

Chihiro nodded. He wasn't really how she had expected him to be. Compared to his guards and his advisors, he was really kind or maybe simply pretended to be.

Mr. Jiangshi stood up and bowed to Chihiro and Haku. Then suddenly, Kamin made a coughing noise.

''What is it?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi impatiently.

''We have already chosen the pigs that we wanted to eat,'' answered Kamin, while a smile appeared on his face.

Chihiro began to look nervous. He probably meant her parents. There was no escape this time.

Mr. Jiangshi scrubbed his chin. ''Well then show them to me.''

The delegation began to walk to the pigpen, following Kamin and Roku.

Chihiro and Haku walked behind them, but they got stopped by Yubaba. ''Where do you think you're going?'' asked Yubaba, angry. She narrowed her eyes.

''They are probably going to eat my parents. I have to stop them,'' answered Chihiro bravely.

''No!'' Snapped Yubaba. ''You have caused enough trouble.''

Haku sighed irritated.

''Just let us past.''

''Did I ask you anything, Haku?!'' she shouted.

''Hello? Are you coming?'' called Mr. Jiangshi in the distance.

''Yes, in a second,'' replied Yubaba politely.

''Okay fine! You two may come along, but if I hear one complaining I will change you into a pig for a month Sen.''

"If you do that then I will rip you to pieces.'' warned Haku.

Before Yubaba could defend herself, Haku and Chihiro where already catching up with the group.

''Why would you bring that human with us?'' asked Fu Tong to his master.

''Well, I had a feeling that something was wrong.'' Mr. Jiangshi answered.

Fu Tong looked confused at him. ''I thought the human was the source. No?''

''Yes, but there is something else I'm worried about now, but don't know what. The only thing I can feel is that someone will get hurt tonight.'' explained Mr. Jiangshi, while they followed Kamin who put an evil grin on his cold, pale face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

''Oh great, Sen got a night off and I'm here scrubbing the tubs,'' Lin complained, while scrubbing furiously one of the tubs.

''I wonder what they are doing right now,'' she thought out loud. She grabbed a mop and scrubbed it against the wall of the tub.

''They are probably indulging in romantic stuff at this moment, wait what?'' Sure there were rumors that Chihiro and Haku were in love with each other; it was, after all, one of the biggest gossips of the bathhouse, ever since the human girl failed her only chance of freedom.

''I don't know if the rumors are true. But if they are true -and the chance is big, I don't really get why she would fall in love with the dragon boy,'' said Lin aloud. She scrubbed the last bit of dirt out of the wall of the tub and then walked to the foreman, who was still giving tokens away.

''Hello Foreman. Can you give the message to Yubaba that I'm done with scrubbing the tub?"

''Yes of course Lin,'' the Foreman replied.

''Oh and do you know where the special guests are?'' Lin asked.

The Foreman rubbed his chin. ''Hmm… I don't really know, they are probably at the pigpen. Why are you asking anyway?''

Lin's eyes began to get wider. ''Wait aren't Haku and Chihiro at the pigpen at this moment?''

The Foreman shrugged, after he gave a token away to one of the _Yunas_.

''I have no idea Lin. Don't worry about them, they will be fine. Yubaba is with the group.''

That made everything even worse! How can he just say that so nonchalantly? That made her feel worried even more, but she didn't want to let someone notice it.

''I guess everything is going to be alright.'' Lin said sarcastically. She walked away from the desk of the foreman, heading for the sleeping quarters.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

''These two over there,'' said Kamin to the others. He pointed his finger to the shed where Chihiro's parents were. He looked over to Chihiro and gave her his evil smile.

She tried to say something, but then suddenly Yubaba frowned at her.

''One word little girl.'' Yubaba whispered angrily.

''One threat witch.'' Commented Haku, furious. Yubaba didn't reply. The only thing she did was sigh in irritation.

Mr. Jiangshi saw Kamin, smiling at Chihiro. _Something is indeed wrong. He only smiles when something bad is going to happen, well mostly_. He thought to himself.

''And why would you like these two pigs?'' asked Yubaba, sarcastic.

''Yes Kamin, why these two pigs? There are plenty of others,'' added Mr. Jiangshi.

''Well they are very special,'' answered Kamin, while putting an evil grin on his face and rubbing his hands.

Chihiro couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt her heart bouncing again. She began to hyperventilate. She had to tell the truth to save her parents from being eaten, but it could also be possible that Mr. Jiangshi wasn't so nice at all. If she spoke just one word she would be changed into a piglet, but her parents would be spared. But then again it was unlikely and besides Haku and Boh would probably threaten Yubaba if she turned Chihiro into a piglet.

She tried to hold her tears, but couldn't. Haku attempted to rub her back, but she pulled his hand kindly off her.

Mr. Jiangshi was thinking about what kind of game Kamin was playing. ''It can't be good,'' he whispered.

''Well, what makes these pigs so special?'' he asked. Kamin began to look very irritated. He narrowed his eyes and sighed angrily.

Akane saw that Chihiro was starting to cry. She had pity on her. _Poor girl._ She thought, _I_ _wonder what made her so upset._

There was a moment of silence. Kamin didn't know how to answer the question of his master, and Mr. Jiangshi seemed to be intent of having the answer.

Then Chihiro broke. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She ran into Mr. Jiangshi.

''Chihiro wait!'' shouted Haku as he tried to pull her back.

She ignored Haku's voice. She pulled at the sleeve of Mr. Jiangshi. The next thing that happened was chaotic. Yubaba was red from anger. Steam was coming out from her nose. The guards pulled immediately their swords, expect Akane, she felt something about Chihiro. Haku was already behind Chihiro, but he did nothing to stop her.

Mr. Jiangshi was surprised by the action of Chihiro. He ordered his guards to pull their swords away.

''Please don't hurt them,'' begged Chihiro. ''They are my parents.''

''Why you little chit!'' shouted Yubaba. The old witch ran towards the poor girl.

''What did I just say about threatening Chihiro!'' yelled Haku furious, while standing in front of Chihiro and Mr. Jiangshi.

''You have no right to order _me_ around!'' replied Yubaba, angry.

''Yubaba stop it!'' said Mr. Jiangshi calmly. She didn't reply but she did take a step back and sigh from frustration, for being ordered around all the time.

''So you're changing humans into pigs. That is disgusting.'' Mr. Jiangshi pulled a disgusted face. The other_ jiangshi_ where in shock, even Yubaba. They didn't expect that from him.

''I thought you liked pigs,'' commented Kamin.

''Yes I do.'' Mr. Jiangshi replied. He turned his head to Yubaba.

''I want to buy these pigs. Name your price.''

''Yubaba don't do it. I swear I'm going to make you regret it if you sold Chihiro's parents,'' Haku menaced.

''Ho ho ho, not so fast Haku. I'm not going to harm them. He probably will, but that's not my problem,'' she began to smile.

''Please don't hurt my parents. I will do anything, just please don't hurt them.'' Chihiro begged Mr. Jiangshi.

Haku tried to do something, but he couldn't. He was powerless against him despite being a river god himself. Mr. Jiangshi was more powerful than hundreds of gods.

Mr. Jiangshi turned slowly his head toward Chihiro and Haku and he did something unexpected. He gave them a wink.

''Trust me,'' he whispered. They both nodded, Chihiro let go of his sleeve.

There was a small moment of silence. The only thing they could hear was the wind moaning into the pigpen. Then finally Mr. Jiangshi broke the silence.

''Did you have already a price in mind?'' he asked Yubaba.

She rubbed her chin and folded her arms. ''Hmm… what about 30 gold pieces per pig?'' Yubaba suggested.

Mr. Jiangshi looked at his two advisors. Kamin nodded and Fu Tong was just staring at some pigs. ''It's a deal then.'' said Mr. Jiangshi. Kamin turned away from the group and put an evil smirk again.

''Guards, release the pigs, but keep your swords in your scabbards,'' Mr. Jiangshi ordered. Without any form of hesitation the guards obeyed their master and dragged the pigs out of the shed, leading them outside of the pigpen.

''Don't worry I have a plan,'' said Mr. Jiangshi to Chihiro and Haku. ''May I ask what a human girl is doing here in the Spirit World? It's not really a place for humans.''

"I came here with my parents by accident three years ago. I had a chance to free my parents and myself, but I blew it up and now I'm still bonded with a contract. This time, with no loopholes in it. I'm lucky to remember my name so Yubaba doesn't fully own me.'' explained Chihiro as they all walked out of the pigpen.

''And what about you Kohaku, why are you here?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi.

''Well, I gave away my chance of freedom for Chihiro and besides I can't really go anywhere. My river is heavily polluted by the humans and I want to protect Chihiro,'' replied Haku.

''Isn't that sweet?" smiled Mr. Jiangshi, "but don't worry Chihiro, I'm going to help you with the contract. The most important thing about contracts is that they always have loopholes, no matter how thorough the person who wrote it is.''

They both turned red, ignoring the sweet thing. Chihiro looked confused at him.

''Why would you help me?'' she asked.

Mr. Jiangshi looked at the ground and sighed.

''A dark secret, dear,'' he replied.

''Sir, what would you like to do with those pigs?'' asked Yubaba, a bit impatient.

''We will eat them,'' replied immediately Kamin. He ordered Roku and Katsu to slaughter the pigs, but Mr. Jiangshi stopped them.

''No we are not going to slaughter them.'' he said coolly to the guards. They immediately stopped what they were doing at the moment.

''As you wish,'' said Katsu as he put his swords back.

''What?'' snapped Kamin. ''But what are you going to do with them?''

''I'm going to change them back into human,'' Mr. Jiangshi replied to Kamin.

Kamin and the other guards were looking in disbelief at their master, even Yubaba was surprised.

'''Wait sir, you can't do this! They are my pigs,'' Yubaba protested.

''Remember that I bought them from you, so technically, they are not yours anymore. Oh and by the way, Kamin hand her the gold.''

Kamin sighed angrily and gave her the gold. The old witch smirked and put the little bag of gold into her pocket.

''Are you happy now?'' said Mr. Jiangshi. He turned his stiff head to Chihiro. She was petting one of the pigs on the back. He walked to her and began to explain some important things.

''Look Chihiro, I'm going to change your parents back to normal.''

Chihiro was elated, but that changed when Mr. Jiangshi continued with his explanation.

''However, I will transport them immediately to the human side of the Spirit World. To my regret, you won't able to see them yet. I will put them into some sort of sleep to prevent them from wandering around and looking for you. They will only be awake once you are near them. Is there something else you want to add?''

Chihiro thought deeply. She didn't want to make her parents freak out, while she was gone.

''Can you wipe away their memories about me, temporarily? If they dream about me, they would begin to wonder where I am. I don't want them worrying about me.''

Mr. Jiangshi nodded. ''Of course, Chihiro. They will get their memories back when you return.''

Chihiro nodded.

''You two might want to take a step back,'' Mr. Jiangshi recommended to Chihiro and Haku.

They took a step back, while Mr. Jiangshi lifted up his hand, a yellow glow appeared on his white hand and in a matter of seconds he beamed the glow on her parents. Chihiro saw the silhouettes of her mom and dad, standing on their feet. They suddenly disappeared in a flash, while Mr. Jiangshi made a quick motion with his hand.

''Your parents are safe now. I'm now going to help you with the contract.'' he whispered.

''I told you it was going to be alright,'' teased Haku.

She didn't really know what to say. The only thing Chihiro could do was blush.

''Yubaba, I need to speak with you in your office,'' said Mr. Jiangshi to the old witch.

Mr. Jiangshi snapped with his fingers to his guards and advisors, while they walked to the bathhouse. Kamin was walking behind the group, which was really unusual for him, because he always walked beside his master.

''And why would you need to speak with me?'' asked Yubaba politely.

Before Mr. Jiangshi could speak one word, he got interrupted by a large, angry yell.

It was from Kamin, who suddenly stopped walking and stood one meter away from the group.

''No, I'm not letting a human get away so easily!'' Kamin shouted in outrage.

He stretched out both of his arms, a dark glow surrounding him. Then he waved both of his hands. The dark glow went from his body to his hands. He looked over to Chihiro, who was now frozen in place like a stone statue. He aimed his hands at her, a beam of darkness shot towards her.

''NO!'' shouted Haku. He ran into the dark beam, it was like in slow-motion. He tried to block it, but it was too powerful. It hit them both. The others were shocked, when the two bodies fell down on the hard ground.

Chihiro's vision began to get blurry. She just saw Kamin put an evil grin as he pointed his finger at her. For a moment she could hear the commotion of the delegation. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh now it's going to get interesting. Mr. Jiangshi actually doesn't **_**hate **_**humans. Don't believe **_**everything **_**you hear, in other words, don't listen to rumours.)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Death Curse

**(A/N: Hello there. Chapter 5 is up. Schools are already open. So yeah If you have questions, feel free to ask and review my story if you want to. **

**Further. A couple of weeks ago my story hit 1.000 views I don't know it is common or not, but I never expect that much and I'm honored about that. I don't do it for the views, but for the fun of writing) **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own ****_Spirited Away._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Death Curse.<strong>

''There you go, human!'' shouted Kamin loud. He was proud of his action, death was the perfect punishment for a human who crossed the Spirit World.

''How dare you harm one of my employees!'' shouted Yubaba angrily, but it didn't have an impact on Kamin, instead he began to chuckle.

The delegation surrounded Chihiro and Haku who were lying unconscious on the hard sand ground. Mr. Jiangshi got up and turned his head to Kamin. His eyes were full of anger and abhorrence.

''What was that for, Kamin!'' roared Mr. Jiangshi furious. His voice boomed into the night. His eyes turned into blood-red.

''She is a human, that filthy creature deserve to die for passing into our world,'' defended Kamin.

Mr. Jiangshi groaned in anger. '' You have no right to judge what's good and what's bad. Not every human is bad you know.''

''And how do you know master?'' respond Kamin. He never saw his master so angry, he's normal calm and kind, but now he's like the devil himself.

''It doesn't matter, what matters is that you betrayed me, but not only me, but you also betrayed for everything you stand for. You harmed two innocent beings, human and spirit!'' exclaimed Mr. Jiangshi to Kamin.

''No master, it's you, who betrayed your own kind for helping a human.'' Said Kamin, trying to convince his master for recognizing his mistake.

''It's over Kamin, you are no longer needed.'' Mr. Jiangshi kneeled in front of Chihiro and sighed sad. Then he snapped with his fingers.

''Kamin. I put you under arrest for harming a spirit and a human.'' He stood up and called Katsu and Kiyoshi. They obeyed their master and lifted their swords, while walking slowly to Kamin, who put an angry expression on his face.

''Sorry Kamin, orders are orders,'' said Katsu.

''You can't arrest me!'' yelled Kamin furious. right before Mr. Jiangshi and his guards could do something. The angry_ jiangshi _disappeared with a bright flash of red light, the power of the flash was so heavy, that it knocked Katsu and Kiyoshi down to the ground.

''Katsu, Kiyoshi are you alright?'' asked Fu Tong worried.

''Yes we're fine,'' Replied Katsu, while he's helping Kiyoshi to stand up on his feet.

''I didn't know how Kamin can use the Death Curse. Only the most darkest Spirits and the most powerful sorceress know about the curse,'' comment Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi turned back to Chihiro, who is still lying unconscious on the ground. Then he notice her purple hair tie. Sparkling in the night. He felt a lot of energy coming from it.

Then suddenly Chihiro opened her eyes. To the surprise of Yubaba and the Delegation.

''Are you alright, little girl?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi. While he's helping her to get up.

''I'm fine,'' Chihiro replied. ''What happened? Where is Haku?'' she asked worried.

The others of the delegation looked at each other and then they stepped aside, letting Chihiro look what was behind them. She gasped, while watching in shock that Haku's body is still lying on the ground.

''HAKU!'' Chihiro cried. She ran to the spot where Haku is lying and she let herself down on her knees to the ground next to him.

''Haku! Are you alright? Please wake up, come on Haku wake up,'' she cried. He did not response.

'_'__This is like what happened three years ago, when Haku stole the golden seal from Zeniba,_'' Chihiro thought to herself.

''What's wrong with him?'' asked Chihiro worried.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed ''You two got hit by the Death Curse by one of my advisors, Kamin.''

He left up is hand and he touched Haku's forehead. A white glow appeared on his hand, while Mr. Jiangshi muttered something inaudible.

''What is the Death Curse exactly and why I am unharmed?'' asked Chihiro.

''You stupid little girl. The name say it all, everyone who got hit by the Death Curse will die!'' snapped Yubaba.

Chihiro tried to hold her tears. While biting on her lip.

''Yubaba gut it out!'' shouted Mr. Jiangshi furious.

Yubaba took a step back and groaned angrily.

''The reason that you survived the Death Curse is probably, because of that magical purple hair tie you got. I felt a great energy coming from it,'' he explained.

''And what about Haku. Is he dead?'' asked Chihiro sad. A teardrop felt down from her cheek.

''No he isn't dead, but he's in a some sort of coma, the reason why he isn't dead is that he is a powerful spirit and that he's bounded to something in the human world ,'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

She looked over to Haku's motionless body. He looked so peaceful, even she knew that probably deep inside him he's in pain.

''Can you help him?'' begged Chihiro

Mr. Jiangshi shook his head.  
>''No There is no healing spell for the Death Curse. The only medicines are some classic herbs.''<p>

''Akane would you like to hand over the bag with the medicine,'' ordered Mr. Jiangshi.

''Sir I don't have the bag with me. Kamin said that we didn't need it,'' explained Akane. Her voice was cold, dark and sweet at the same time, but she was also nervous about the reaction of her master.

''So Kamin knew this was going to happen. How could I not foreseen this?'' said Mr. Jiangshi, while he smacked his forehead.

''This is all my fault!'' Chihiro blamed herself. ''If I stepped aside instead of standing like a stone statue, Haku would be standing next to her and not lying on the ground in a some sort of condition like three years ago.

Chihiro couldn't hold her tears any longer and she cried. While she covered her face with her hands.

''what a crybaby. Only because Haku is in a coma and on an edge of death,'' whispered Yubaba. While she looked away.

''Don't blame yourself, human,'' said Fu Tong kindly, while trying to comfort her.

''Yeah let us blame you,'' added Katsu. He tried to cheer her up, but it was no use, instead he got a big punch in the face by Akane.

''Ouch that hurts. Why did you do that for. I was trying to cheer her up,'' responded Katsu, while rubbing his bandana.

''Stop joking around, this isn't funny!'' shouted Akane furious.

Chihiro wondered what's up with the female _jiangshi. _She felt something in her, but Chihiro didn't know what.

''Please Chihiro stop crying. You have to pull yourself together. Kohaku wants you to be safe and not crying your eyes out,'' said Mr. Jiangshi.

Chihiro stopped with crying and wiped her tears away.

''There you go,'' said Mr. Jiangshi. ''Yubaba where do you keep all the medical herbs?''

''In the boiler room. We were there just a while ago.'' Replied Yubaba.

Mr. Jiangshi stood up from the ground and he began to speak.

''Okay to prevent panic and an explosion of gossips. I want you to tell no one about incident this night. I'm going to teleport all of you to the boiler room and Roku you grab Haku,'' Mr. Jiangshi ordered.

They all nodded. Expect for Chihiro and Yubaba. Without any form of hesitation, Roku grabbed Haku and lift him up.

''Okay I want you to hold each other hands, so I can teleport you all to the boiler room.''

In a flash the vanished from the pigpen.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Moments ago in the boiler room. Kamaji was asleep and the soot balls were back in their holes. The only noises in the boiler room were the machines and the fire, burning all night long. Suddenly a flash of red light appeared into the boiler room.

''The boiler man is asleep,'' whispered Kamin to himself. He walked to the large drawers where Kamaji keep all his herbs.

''hmmm which one is it,'' Kamin thought out loud, while he looked to the drawers.

A few minutes later he found the herbs that supposed to be a cure for the Death Curse.

''Gottha. I wonder why a Bathhouse even have these pretty rare herbs?'' questioned Kamin to himself, while he picked up the jar with the herbs.

''I need to rid of the herbs as fast as possible.'' He teleport away from the boiler room and in a matter of seconds he appeared at the bridge in front of the bathhouse. It was quiet in this night. He turned around to make sure that nobody saw him.  
>Then he walked to the railing of the bridge with the jar.<p>

''All too easy,'' Kamin whispered to himself. Then he aimed his hand on the jar, a beam of red came out of his hand, destroying the jar. The ashes and the remains of the herbs where slowly falling down from the bridge.

''that's what you get human for grossing this world. You don't belong here. I hope that you and your traitorous friend have a good time,'' Kamin said out loud.

An evil grin appeared on kamin's cold, pale face. Then he disappeared in a flash.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

A bright flash appeared into the boiler room, making Kamaji and the soot balls to wake up. Kamaji watched in disbelief that a group of people appeared out of nowhere, standing in his boiler room.

''What is this?'' shouted Kamaji disbelieved. While he came down from his platform.

Roku laid Haku down to a futon next to a table.

''Kamaji. Haku got hit by the Death Curse. We need some medical herbs,'' explained Chihiro.

Kamaji's eyes widened ''The Death Curse?! I think I got the herbs for that awful curse.''

Kamaji opened the drawer where the herbs supposed to be, but he gasped in shock that he found out that the inside of the drawer was empty.

''It's Gone!''

''WHAT!'' Cried Yubaba ''So you used one of the most rarest herbs in our Bathhouse?''

''No. I never used these herbs. I only used it for medical treatments and besides the jar is also gone,'' defend Kamaji.

''So someone took it,'' said Chihiro.

''But Who?''

Suddenly, one of the soot balls came from the ground and flew into the air, landing on Chihiro's shoulder. It was making squeezing noises, while waving its tiny arms.

''What does it say?'' asked Chihiro curious.

Kamaji nodded, while he listened to the soot ball.

''He said that, he saw an entity. With a hat, old robe, a large black mustache and a very pale face. He look similar like you.'' explained Kamaji, while he pointed one of his fingers to Fu Tong.

''Kamin!'' whispered Mr. Jiangshi angrily.

''So what are we going to do now?'' asked Chihiro.

Mr. Jiangshi rubbed his chin. ''Kamin knew about the herbs, located in this room. I'm going to explain the things later in Yubaba's office, because I don't want to bother Kamaji.'' He explained.

''But I can help,'' insist Kamaji.

''No you just stay where you are. The bathhouse need a boiler man,'' sneered Yubaba.

Kamaji sighed, while he walked to his platform again.

''And why in _my_ office?'' asked Yubaba irritated.

''Yes about that, there is another thing I want to discuss with you,'' replied Mr. Jiangshi.

''Oh what would you like to discuss with me?'' asked Yubaba, while she folded her arms and putting a fake smile.

''I will tell you later in your office,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi in a deep dark tone, sending shivers to the spine of the old witch.

He gave a signal to Roku and Katsu to grab Haku again. The two guards and the rest of the group walked to Mr. Jiangshi and the knew what to do.

The soot ball on Chihiro's shoulder flew away and landed at one of the arms of the boiler man.

''Chihiro. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help Haku this time,'' said Kamaji sad.

''It's not your fault. Kamaji. You didn't know about that Kamin was here,'' exclaimed Chihiro. She hugged her grandpa and walked over the group.

''Good night,'' said Kamaji to the group.

In a matter of seconds they disappeared again in a flash, leaving Kamaji and the soot ball behind.

''This is bad,'' said Kamaji tot the soot ball.

The soot ball lift up both its hands in response.

''They need to hurry up. The only one who got the herbs is Zeniba.''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh looks like Chihiro is going to pay a visit to Zeniba. For the first time in three years, but that's in chapter 7. The next chapter is a conversation with Yubaba.  
><strong>

**So if you have any questions feel free to ask them. So till the next chapter and see you later and already thanks for the review. )**


	7. Chapter 6: A Conversation with Yubaba

**(A/N: Hello there. How has it been? Chapter 6 is finally up)**

**Disclaimer: -.- Don't own ****_Spirited Away._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Conversation with Yubaba<strong>

In a flash, the delegation stood in Yubaba's office.

''Okay, I'm sick of it to drag this river-god all the way around. I'm an elite guard, not a donkey,'' complained Roku. While he's holding Haku.

''Roku there is no need to complain. You are the sixth head guard in my serves and the guards before you also never complained and you're lucky that he's not trapped in his dragon form'' Said Mr. Jiangshi.

Roku sighed, while he's holding Haku's unconscious body. Chihiro was staring at Haku.

''This is all my fault,'' she whispered.

''Chihiro listen to me very carefully, Kamin stole the herbs from the Bathhouse, so you need to go to Zeniba. She's a good friend of mine. You probably know her don't you?'' Explained Mr. Jiangshi.

Her eyes began to get wider ''Yes I know her, she's my granny,'' replied Chihiro.

''Wait a minute! Sen is not going anywhere.'' A loud voice shouted out.

Mr. Jiangshi looked over to Yubaba, who is sitting in front of her desk already. Mr. Jiangshi and Chihiro walked to her desk, Yubaba began to chuckle.

''You don't think I let her go that easily.'' Yubaba is just about to show her true self in front of her powerful guest.

''I see, but may I ask why you won't let Chihiro to help her friend?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi calmly.

Yubaba glared at the_ jiangshi_ ''Her name is Sen and because she ran away, three years ago to my sister and she failed my test, I can't allow her to leave this place again, she is needed here at the bathhouse and even if Haku is about to die. I still won't give her a second chance.''

''But ma'am,'' complained Chihiro.

''No buts! Yubaba shouted. ''You will continue with working along with Lin and I will deal with Haku.''

Then something came into Chihiro's mind. The last time Haku was about to die. Yubaba wanted to threw him away in a hole full with shadow spirits, like he was a piece of garbage.

''NO!'' cried Chihiro, getting the attention of everyone in Yubaba's office. ''Please let me go to find the herbs for Haku, please Yubaba. I promise I come back and besides I never let Haku down and you know I'm not a kind of person to let a friend down.''

''You can't even handle such difficult task. You're just a human and why would I send you? I can simply send Yu-bird or one of the servants here in the bathhouse. What make you so special? Well answer me Sen!'' Shouted Yubaba.

Chihiro didn't know how to answer. Yubaba was right she is just a worthless human and the old witch didn't care much about Haku. What made her special? She didn't know.

''Well Human or spirit, it doesn't matter, the only thing that matter is the heart and soul. And the heart of Chihiro is pure, not just pure, but really pure. So that's why she's perfect for the task, Chihiro got the power of willing and she would do anything to save the people who she care to most.'' Explained Mr. Jiangshi.

Yubaba remain silence. She rubbed her chin, while the old witch made a thinking sound. She looked at some papers, one of the papers is Sen's contract. Yubaba looked up and glared at Chihiro and Mr. Jiangshi.

''You got a point, Mr. Jiangshi, but my decision remain the same. I will not allow Sen to leave.''

The old witch turned her head to Chihiro.

'' You must understand that Sen, even you find the herbs its-'' Before Yubaba could finished her sentence. The old witch was cut off by Chihiro's loud voice.

''No I don't understand. How could you be so heartless!'' Shouted Chihiro ''For once give me one chance to help Haku that's all I'm asking. Just one chance.''

''Aww what amusing, that you talked to me like that, but my answer is still no.'' Yubaba start to laugh, but her laugh disappeared quick after Mr. Jiangshi gave her an angry glance.

''Yubaba I demand to you to let Chihiro go, to save her friend.'' He demanded.

Yubaba eyes began to get wider in awe. ''Do you know who I am?'' growled Yubaba.

Mr. Jiangshi changed his expression into calmness, but then a small smile appeared on his cheek.

''You are Yubaba. Owner of this Bathhouse, but the question do you know who I am?''

Yubaba frowned and hesitate to reply, but she did answer anyway. ''You're Mr. Jiangshi. The most powerful sorcerer in the Spirit World, but that doesn't mean you have to right to tell me what to do.'' Replied Yubaba furious.

''Well then. I warned you.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi confident ''Chihiro you might take a few steps back.'' He advised. Chihiro nodded and she took a few steps back.

''Akane do you think what he's going to do?'' asked Fu Tong.

''Yes.'' Akane replied. ''Chihiro you better come over here.'' Akane Shouted to Chihiro. She ran quickly to them, not knowing if she trust them or not. She saw Haku in Roku's arms and before she realized what will happened. Katsu and Fu Tong stood with their backs in front of Chihiro.

''This is going to be a big one.'' Comment Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi clapped with his hands. A big explosion of energy came from his body, knocking Yubaba off her chair. A red aura of fire is surrounding the mighty spirit sorcerer, making his hair and clothes waved around him, while he lifted up into air of the room. Yubaba watched in horror, how four, no six arms, bounded with ancient talismans. Lifted up in the air and remain there, ready for an attack. She also saw that the eyes of Mr. Jiangshi where pure red. Red of anger. Mr. Jiangshi was scary when he was furious. Yubaba stood up and took a few steps back from her fallen desk.

''How dare you to speak to me this way, how dare you to ignore my orders. Yubaba, owner of this Bathhouse. I demand you to let Chihiro Ogino go, to save her friend or you will face the consequences.'' Mr. Jiangshi bellowed. His voice echoed into Yubaba's office.  
>The others are watching in a safe distance. The hard wind got blocked by Katsu and Fu Tong, who are still standing in front Chihiro and Roku, while he's holding Haku.<p>

Yubaba didn't know what to do. If she going to fight him she will certainty lose. If she still ignore him he will probably get even angrier and destroy her office. Yubaba had no choice, but agree with Mr. Jiangshi.

''Okay I surrender. I will release Sen.'' Shouted the old witch scared. Like she was never been scared before.

Mr. Jiangshi calmed down. He came slowly to the ground until his shoes hit the floor. The flames and his extra arms disappeared behind his back and his eyes turned into normal.

Mr. Jiangshi looked around. There was minor damage to the office, papers and some jewelry were lying all over the place. Yubaba was still shocked about Mr. Jianghsi's outrage.

''Is everybody okay?'' Cried Mr. Jiangshi to the group.

''Yes. We're fine.'' Replied Chihiro, while she stood up.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed in relief, but his relief disappeared when he looked over to Yubaba, who is still standing there, shocked while she tried to light a cigarette with her finger.  
>But Mr. Jiangshi pointed his finger to the cigarette and in a flash he shot the cigarette out of her mouth.<p>

''Smoking is bad you know even for a spirit, but its your bathhouse so it doesn't matter. I just want to make it clear. The other thing is that I had no choice to act this way, because you wouldn't listen to me anyway.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

Yubaba waved with her fingers to repair and clean the damage Mr. Jiangshi had caused. Suddenly they heard a large cry.

''What's up with all the noise, I'm trying to sleep.'' Shouted Boh. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times.

''Sweetie please go to bed the adults are talking.'' Said Yubaba to her infant son.

Ignoring Yubaba. Boh looked over to Chihiro and the guards. Then he saw Haku in Roku's arms.

''Sen what happened to Haku? Did they hurt you?'' Asked Boh worried. Chihiro shook her head.

''I will never allow one of my guards to harm innocent beings.'' Comment Mr. Jiangshi.

''It's a long story Boh.'' Replied Chihiro. ''I will explain the things later.''

Boh yawned ''Okay. Come and play with me soon and when Haku wakes up tell him I said hello.''

Chihiro nodded sadly, but then she heard a murmur behind her back.

''Why do you like to play with a human, aren't you afraid of the germs?'' Exclaimed Kiyoshi loud, while he's hiding behind Akane's back. Apparently Kiyoshi didn't have the knowledge about humans. He was always taught that the humans are bad, destructive and full of germs from their world.

''Yes first I was afraid of germs, but Sen taught me, not to be afraid anymore.'' Answered Boh self-assured.

''And how do you know?'' Said Kiyoshi grouchy. ''You're just a baby.''

Boh sighed, while he crossed his arms. ''Well actually I'm 150 years old, you know. Spirits have the ability to choose their own age, so how old are you?''

Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows. '' I'm twenty.'' Answered Kiyoshi defeated, while he looked down to the ground. All trough Mr. Jiangshi claimed that Kiyoshi had worked for him for at least 300 years, but that was false, why? Because He didn't want to give any information about the guards away, but Kiyoshi forgot about to give any personal information to strangers.

''Kiyoshi, What did I said for giving any personal information to strangers!'' Snapped Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi began to chuckle. ''You two just stop it. Your discussion is irrelevant from the main subject.''

They both nodded and remained silent.

''I am going to sleep, see you later Sen.'' Said Boh tired, he rubbed his eyes and walked to his room.

Chihiro quick covered her mouth, after she realized that she was also yawing.

''Sen. Where are your manners! Yawing in front of our guests!'' Shouted the old witch.

''I'm sorry ma'am, but I couldn't help it.'' Chihiro bowed polite. Yubaba growled of irritation.

''Humans!'' She mumbled.

''Speaking of yawing. You should get some rest. I will explain the things tomorrow and don't worry about Haku, me and my men will take care of him, while you find the herbs from the curse.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi.

''Wait I almost forgot.'' Yubaba added. ''You may go to find the herbs, but in one condition. If you come back you will work double of your time. So that's what I had to say. You are dismissed.''

Chihiro nodded. She walked to the large red doors of the office.

''Wait. you can leave your shoes here.'' Yelled Yubaba. ''I don't want my bathhouse get dirty from your outdoor shoes.''

Chihiro took off her shoes and walked further with her bare feet to the large doors. Suddenly she stopped in front of Roku, who is holding Haku in his arms.

''Don't worry Haku, just hang in there.'' Said Chihiro sad, while she clutched her hand in his cold hands. Then she led go of his hand and walked to the door.

The delegation and Yubaba where silent. They didn't say or do anything. They were just watching Chihiro walking to the doors, it frightened her a bit. She pulled to one of the large doors and she walked to the large hallway. With the many doors. Chihiro closed the door behind her.

After a few steps away. Chihiro heard voices coming from Yubaba's office. She is not a kind of person to eavesdrop, but after Chihiro heard her name and of Haku. She began to get curious and she couldn't help, but put her ear to the door.  
>Chihiro could hear Yubaba, Mr. Jiangshi and one of the advisors talking about her and about what will happen tomorrow.<p>

''You do realize that Sen must be back in time or the herbs will be no use for Haku'' Chihiro could hear the old witch talking.

''Yes I'm aware of that.'' Replied Mr. Jiangshi.

''So what if the human is too late with delivering the herbs?'' Asked Fu Tong, out of curiosity, not that he cared much.

Mr. Jiangshi sighed. ''Isn't that obvious, the process of the curse will be irreversible. Kohaku will die and the herbs will be useless.''

Chihiro gasped in shock. She didn't want to think about that. So this is a race against the clock and what about her contract? Well that can wait. Haku is more important than her freedom.

''Is Haku really going to die?'' Chihiro whispered to herself. ''No don't think about that.'' She shook her head several times, tears where falling on the ground. Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of Yubaba's floor. Her footsteps made so much noise that Yubaba and Mr. Jiangshi could hear the noise of a running human.

''How dare that little brat!'' Shouted Yubaba furious.

''Hey take it easy!'' Snapped Fu Tong ''That girl has suffered enough. Master what shall we do?''

Mr. Jiangshi didn't know what to say, for the first time in forever, he was speechless. The only thing what came out from his mouth was.

''Oh no.''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yes say that again. Chihiro just found out that she need to hurry, but now I'm struggling what the main part of this story is. The contract or Haku's curse, but I choose both. So please review and I've you have questions just ask. See you next time)**


	8. Chapter 7: Just a Bad Dream

**(A/N: Hello people from fanfiction or just guests. Chapter 7 is up, but you know that already. Yes sorry for the late update. School and other stuff in my personal life and my story just hit over 2.000 views. Just as I said before I don't care about the views, but it's still pretty amazing.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except the OC's and Mr. Jiangshi)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Just a Bad Dream<strong>

Chihiro burst through the main door of Yubaba's floor, ignoring the door knock who shouted at her for hundreds of time for being a brat with no manners. Chihiro walked to the elevator door and push on the button, in seconds the elevator reached the floor with no one else in it.  
>Chihiro stepped into the elevator and pulled the lever.<p>

She sighed sadly. ''First thing I'm going to do is help Haku.'' Chihiro thought out loud. ''Second thing is to break the contract so I can get home along with my parents.''

But suddenly something came to her mind, something she didn't thought about that.

''But what about _them_? What about the people who I care about? Lin, Kamaji, Boh, Granny, No-Face and even Yubaba and especially Haku. What will happen to them when I'm gone? What will happen to me when I'm back?'' Chihiro didn't know what to do. She was just standing in the elevator, listening to the sound of it, till it stops by her destination.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

''Sir, what are your orders?'' asked Akane, she was just as the guards, waiting for an answer of their master.

''Hmm let me think,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi. ''I can't let Chihiro going into the Spirit World on her own.''

''No way you let another of my employee go!'' interrupt Yubaba.

''Just let me finish!'' snapped Mr. Jiangshi. ''I need a volunteer, so how wants to go with Chihiro to help her friend.'' The other guards were looking at each other.

''Euh not me sir. Escort missions are not my specialties,'' defend Katsu.

''I'm not really a kind of spirit who can fight,'' said Fu Tong.

''Not that I hate humans, but I don't feel really comfortable with her,'' exclaimed Kiyoshi.

''I'm getting too old for this stuff,'' complained Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi smacked his forehead, while he released an irritated groan. ''Wow those are the best guards you have.'' commented Yubaba sarcastically. Ignoring Yubaba's comment, "The powerful _jiangshi_ looked over to Akane, who was the only one who didn't complained.

''Well then Akane, you go.''

Akane's eyes began to get wider. She suddenly looked very nervous ''But Sir I-'' she said.

''As my apprentice I expect you, to guard the girl in all cost. Promise that to me.'' Interrupted Mr. Jiangshi. His eyes were as sharp as knives.

Akane nodded ''I promise.''

''Wait Akane you don't have to do this,'' protested Kiyoshi. ''I will go instead of you.''

Akane began to smile, in much surprise of the young spirit. ''Don't worry Kiyoshi I'll be back before you know it and besides I want to do it and you know me.''

Kiyoshi nodded in response.

''Okay then,'' said Mr. Jiangshi, while he fooled his hands into his robe.

''Sir what are we going to do with this river god?'' asked Roku, while he's still holding Haku.

''Bring him to his room,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi. He turned his head to Yubaba. ''Can you lead them the way to his room?''

Yubaba called out Yu-bird, in seconds the bird appeared and landed on Katsu's headgear.

''Stupid bird, this isn't a place to sit.'' Shouted Katsu, while he waved with his hands to get rid of the bird.

''Will you get that out!'' shouted Yubaba. ''Yu-bird will lead you to Haku's room.''

Yu-bird got off Katsu's headgear and flew out of the door, through the dark hallway. The other guards followed the bird.

''Master are you coming?'' asked Fu Tong, while he hold on to the large door.

''No I want to talk about something with Yubaba,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi. Yubaba gulped as reaction to what Mr. Jiangshi said.

Fu tong nodded and closed the door behind them. They are all alone now. An old witch and a mighty spirit/_jiangshi._

''So what is it now?'' asked Yubaba uninterested, like she forgot Mr. Jiangshi outrage. The old witch was walking to her desk and she let herself down at the large chair.

''I want you to show me Chihiro or Sen's contract,'' ordered Mr. Jiangshi. Yubaba slammed her fists on the desk.

''WHAT!'' she shouted. ''I won't show anything from my employees. I don't care if you're powerful or not. You are still a guest and I will not give you any personal information about Sen.'' The old witch continued. She was ready for another outburst from the now angry looking spirit, but instead he revealed something from his robe.

Yubaba eyes began to get wider in awe. She has never seen this before, she heard only stories from it.

''The seal of the Spirit Council.'' The old witch gasped. ''I thought it was only a legend.''

On the seal were two dragons one Chinese and one Japanese. In the middle of the seal was a square surrounded with yellow gold.

Mr. Jiangshi began to smirk ''I knew that you know about this and what it means right?''

Yubaba answered with a nod.

''Well then from now on. I'm not here as a guest, but as a representative of the Spirit Council, The Lord of China-region and that gives me the authority to look into your information about everything of your bathhouse, even about your employees,'' explained Mr. Jiangshi.

Yubaba turned red from anger, but she had no choice again, but listen to him. She hated that moment when Sen ran across them. The old witch looked into her papers and she pulled the contract out of the big pile.

''Here you go,'' said Yubaba sarcastic. While she handed over the contract to Mr. Jiangshi.

''Thank you,'' replied the powerful _jiangshi _He looked at the contract globally and hide it into his robe.

''I need to rest, you don't mind me and my guards are in Kohaku's room for a while for observation and don't tell anyone about the events that happened this night okay.''

''Yeah right, just would you please get out of my office?'' replied Yubaba Irritated.

''And don't worry I will find the way, I am the most powerful spirit after all.'' Said Mr. Jiangshi, while he walked out of her office.

The old witch growled frustrated, while she looked away and went back to her papers.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It was pretty quiet at the sleeping quarters, some of the employees, were sleeping or talking about gossips.

Lin was sitting at the balcony, staring at the distance, wondering where her ''little sister is.'' She was holding two bowls of rice, one for herself and one for Chihiro.

''Where are you Sen? Hurry up before the rice get cold,'' Lin thought out loud. ''I still wonder what they were doing. Maybe they confessed their true feelings to each other! Wait! What I'm I saying!''

Then suddenly Lin's attention got caught by the sounds of footsteps coming from the hallway. It was Chihiro, walking around from the corner with her head down. Lin quickly stood up from the balcony.

''Hey Sen! I mean Chihiro I got you a bowl of rice, so how was your _date_ with…..''Lin trailed off when she saw that Chihiro's eyes where all red from tears.

Lin began to look confused. ''Chihiro what happened?'' Before she could ask any more questions or getting an answer. Chihiro threw herself at Lin, embracing the weasel spirit tightly.

''Wow easy Chihiro. I'm going to fall,'' comment Lin, while she tried to gain balance. Chihiro buried her face into Lin's chest and began to cry.

''Hey now, don't cry again.'' Lin tried to comfort her, but went difficult when she heard all the whispering and gossips from the woman sleeping quarters.

''Oh poor little girl.''

''I knew master Haku would dump her.''

''I have heard about an incident at the pigpen.''

''Is she crying again?''

''Quite down I want some sleep.''

''OKAY WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP ABOUT CHIHIRO!'' snapped Lin, the others spirits stopped with talking and whispering.

''Chihiro please tell me what happened? Is it about Haku?'' asked Lin.

Chihiro finally pulled herself off Lin, she rubbed her eyes, while still sobbing.

''No Haku didn't do anything,'' answered Chihiro.

''So why are you crying then?''

Then Chihiro remind something, she wasn't allow to speak about the incident. To prevent panic and commotion in and around the bathhouse. Chihiro wanted to tell Lin all about what happened at the pigpen, but she can't. Another reason might be that Lin would freak out and get furious at Haku again.

''It's nothing,'' lied Chihiro ''I just want to get some rest for tomorrow.''

Lin gave her an odd look. This was so unlikely Chihiro, normally she cried with a reason and she always tells her problems to Lin, but this time it's strange and what is going to happen tomorrow? Lin's mind was full of questions.

''No Chihiro there is something, you can always tell me. You know that,'' said Lin, while she put one of the bowls on the wooden floor.

''No really there is nothing I just want to get some rest.'' Before Chihiro could walk to the closet to get her futon, Lin grabbed her arm.

''Well if you don't tell me what happened between you two, at least eat some rice.''

''No I'm not hungry,'' said Chihiro.

Lin rolled her eyes ''So you want to disappear?'' Chihiro almost forgot about that, after all the commotion she forgot to eat food from this world.

''Look I can see the wall through you.'' Lin teased. Chihiro's sadness turned into panic, because of that.

''What! oh no. Not now, what should I do I-'' Lin quickly stuffed some rice into Chihiro's mouth, interrupting her panic. Chihiro began to reappear. She sighed in relief.

''Thanks Lin,'' said Chihiro.

''No need to thank me,'' replied Lin. ''Well eat the rest of it you must be hungry.''

Lin gave her the bowl of rice, while she was eating of her own bowl. After the girls ate their rice, they went to the closet to get their futons, most of the quarters are already asleep by the time, so Lin and Chihiro tiptoed through the quarter and went to sleep.

''Heeeeey Chihiro, I'll see you tomorrow,'' whispered Lin.

Chihiro yawned ''Good night.'' She closed her eyes, trying to think about something else than her lie to Lin and that Haku is in a sort of coma.

_''Don't worry Chihiro I'm going to find out what happened, even if you won't tell me.'' _Said Lin in her mind.

(-)(-)**(-)**(-)(-)

Chihiro woke up in a strange place, there was nothing familiar. She saw only whiteness as far as she could see. Chihiro could hear the wind and to noise of the grass, but there was no grass and she didn't feel any wind.  
>Instead of her bathhouse uniform she wore her human cloths.<p>

''That's odd, when did I change myself?'' she asked to herself.

''Where am I?'' Chihiro said out loud. "Hello? Is there anyone here?'' she shouted. Then suddenly she saw something in the distance. A black silhouette, Chihiro sprint as fast as she could the silhouette, it was the only thing in this space. This empty void. When she came closer the silhouette, it became more and more clear. She gasped in shock. It was Haku in his dragon form.

''HAKU!'' shouted Chihiro, while she ran to him. Chihiro let herself down and tried to lift his head up.

''Haku are you alright, what happened? Please Haku wake up.'' Her voice echoed into the void of whiteness.

Haku groaned irritated, he wiped with his tail up and down, slamming on the ground. Haku struggled trying to get out of Chihiro's arms. He managed to break free and the dragon turned into his human form.

''Haku, what is all this? What happened?'' asked Chihiro worried. Haku got all scrapes and wounds all over his body.

Haku coughed violently, while he tried to get up. Chihiro wants to help him, but he hit her hand away.

''Haku why won't you let me help you?''

Haku's face turned into cold and kill ''This is all your fault Sen.'' Even his voice was cold ''Just get out of here, you don't belong here.''

''What?'' exclaimed Chihiro out of confusion. ''But you are hurt. Let me help you.''

''I don't need help from a human!'' shouted Haku, while he cough out blood. ''Just get out of here, you don't belong here. Just go!''

''Why are you talking like this?'' asked Chihiro confused, she was about to cry, but then Haku made his last statement.

''It's all your fault Sen. I HATE YOU!'' Haku shouted, before he collapsed to the ground.

''Haku?'' Chihiro felt tears coming down from her cheeks ''This is a joke right? Why? Haku Why?'' Chihiro tried to pull Haku up, but she didn't notice two figures standing beside her, one of the figures lifted his hand on Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro gasped.

''Mom? Dad?'' Chihiro wiped her eyes and blinked several times out of confusion.

''Chihiro! It's time to go,'' said her Dad.

''Yes, it's getting late,'' added her mother.

''What no. Haku needs help. Look!'' Chihiro was just about to show Haku's body, but she gasped when she found out that Haku wasn't there. He just disappeared.

''Who's Haku?'' asked her father. ''Never mind. Let's go Chihiro.'' They helped Chihiro to get up, once she stood on her feet. Chihiro took a few steps back.

''What is it honey?'' asked her mother. She lifted up her arm. Expecting her daughter to take her hand, but instead Chihiro shook her head.

''I don't want to.'' Hesitate Chihiro. Akio and Yuukio looked at each other in confusion, but smiled and nodded.

''Chihiro you don't belong here in this world.'' exclaimed Akio.

''So you have to choose, stay in a world where you don't belong or come back to the world were you always belong,'' added Yuukio.

''So choose,'' said Yuukio and Akio at the same time. Before they disappeared.

''Wait Mom! Dad!'' shouted Chihiro. She sunk into the ground and start to cry.

''What is all this?'' Chihiro asked to herself.

''Chihiro,'' said a voice.

''What, who are you? Where are you?'' asked Chihiro, while she's still crying.

''Chihiro,'' replied the voice.

''WHO ARE YOU?'' she shouted.

(-)(-)**(-)**(-)(-)

Chihiro opened her eyes. She was back in the sleeping quarters and also the first to wake up as always.

''It was just a bad dream, more a nightmare,'' she whispered.

The sound of the door got her attention. Chihiro closed her eyes, only her small footsteps coming forward her. She felt a cold hand on her cheeks.

''Chihiro, wake up,'' said the familiar voice. Chihiro opened her eyes again. It was the female _jiangshi. _Who Chihiro didn't really catch up her name, but she know her a very little.

''I got orders from my master to bring you to the room of your friend, my master will explain all the important things to you.'' Akane Explained. ''You should get dressed, because you are going on a trip to Swamp Bottom.''

Chihiro got dressed and was just about to follow Akane, but she stopped by the futon of Lin.

''Goodbye Lin, I'll be back I promise,'' whispered Chihiro to Lin. Chihiro stepped out of the sleeping quarters along with Akane.

Chihiro and Akane walked down to the hallways of the bathhouse. It was still early in morning, many workers and guests were still asleep. Akane was a little bit grumpy, because she had to wake up so early in the morning. As for Chihiro, she wasn't really sleepy at all. In fact she was all ready for her visit to Zeniba, but on the other hand she was also a little bit nervous. Chihiro still remembered what she heard behind the doors of Yubaba last night. What if she's too late to get the medicine for Haku? How are Zeniba and No-Face doing right now? Do they even know she will visit them?

''Wait can we visit the boiler room first?'' asked Chihiro, while she tried to catch up with Akane.

''Why?'' replied Akane confused.

''I want to say goodbye to Kamaji and to get my real clothes,'' answered Chihiro.

Akane groaned out of irritation. ''Okay, but make it fast I don't want to make Mr. Jiangshi wait.''

Chihiro nodded and she took Akane down to the many hallways and stairs of the bathhouse, now the roles were reversed Akane was now following Chihiro around the bathhouse. After a few walks, they reached the boiler room.

''Watch out for your head,'' warned Chihiro, while she opened the small door to the boiler room. They stepped into the large room. Kamaji and the soot balls were still asleep.

Chihiro walked up to Kamaji and she shook him several times to wake him up.

''Euhh not now Lin, give an old spirit some rest.'' Kamaji muttered, still more asleep than awake.

Chihiro sighed ''Kamaji it's me; Chihiro.''

Kamaji quickly stood up from his platform.

''Chihiro what bring you here so early in the morning?'' asked the old Spirit. He looked over to another figure standing by the small door of the room.

''Wait. You are one of the guards of Mr. Jiangshi from last night,'' comment Kamaji. He pointed a finger on her. Akane made a small bow to the boiler man.

''It's nice to see you again, Mr. Boiler Man,'' replied Akane.

''Kamaji I need my old clothes,'' said Chihiro to the boiler Man.

''Oh right. You are leaving the bathhouse again.'' Kamaji grabbed his hammer and slammed with it on the metal wheel for a few times.

''Heey Wake up. You soot's,'' yelled Kamaji. ''Chihiro need her old cloths.'' Chihiro began to get red from embarrassment.

''Kamaji, does the whole bathhouse have to know where I hide my clothes?'' whispered Chihiro embarrassed.

Kamaji smacked his forehead, out of his stupidity. ''Sorry Chihiro, but I don't think the others will hear my shouting.''

In the meantime, the soot balls got Chihiro clothes out of their holes. They were jumping cheerfully and some of them were even dancing.

''Looks like they are very excited to see you,'' commented Akane.

''Thank you,'' said Chihiro, while she grabbed her clothes from the soot balls, after she got dressed and hid her human cloths under her bathhouse uniform she said goodbye to Kamaji and the soot balls.

''Goodbye Kamaji,'' said Chihiro, while she hugged him.

''Good luck and be back soon,'' replied Kamaji.

Chihiro smirked, while she closed the door behind her.

''Well you got your clothes, so let's go to the upper floor,'' said Akane. Chihiro nodded.

They walked to the empty hallways again, the bathhouse was a really big place. She has been here for three years, but there are still some places in the bathhouse she still hasn't visit yet. It was all a big surprise to her, but what even more surprising to Chihiro was her old cloths. They still fit after three years, but they began to get really tight.  
>It was a long way up to Haku's room, after Chihiro and Akane reached to front door of Haku's room. Akane knocked violently on the door.<p>

''What is the password?'' asked a cold and deep imitated voice, behind the door. It wasn't Haku or Mr. Jiangshi thought Chihiro.

''Katsu. It's me Akane, open the door!'' shouted Akane furiously. ''We are in a hurry, so we don't have time for your stupid game!''

_Wow Akane can be as grumpy as Lin, when it comes to mornings, _Chihiro thought to herself.

''This isn't a game. I have received an order from Mr. Jiangshi to-'' before Katsu could finish his counter argument, the _jiangshi _spirit got interrupted by his master.

Mr. Jiangshi waved with his hand and the door opened, allowing Chihiro and Akane to come inside of the room.

''Heey I had this under control,'' said Katsu, but Akane just simple glared at him, making Katsu shiver. He didn't want to make her mad so he didn't said anything.

Chihiro looked around the room, besides Katsu and Mr. Jiangshi, there were more people inside Haku's room: two other guards, one of them who attacked Haku, he was just sitting on a chair. What was his name again? Roku right.  
>Chihiro looked over to her left corner, there was the guard who was afraid for humans. He was holding a wooden plate with what it looks like a bottle of water on his hands.<br>She also saw one of the advisors of Mr. Jiangshi. He was examine what looks like Haku. Next to him was Yubaba, that old hag why is she here?

''Yubaba? What are you doing here?'' asked Chihiro, out of curiosity.

Yubaba dropped her mouth. ''Sen! Where are your manners? I'm still your boss you know, even with Boh, Haku and Mr. Jiangshi by your side, doesn't mean you can do everything what you want. I still own you, but back to your question I'm forced to help your dragon boy by our guest Mr. Jiangshi.''

Mr. Jiangshi stood up from a chair ''Ah Chihiro glad that you could make it in time,'' said the powerful spirit. He walked over to her and handed her the train tickets for here trip to Swamp Bottom.

''You know where Zeniba lives right? swamp Bottom, the sixth stop,'' added Mr. Jiansghi.

''Thank you,'' said Chihiro. She looked over how Haku was doing. He was still lying in his bed, inspected by Fu Tong and Yubaba.

''Is he going to be alright?'' asked Chihiro. She can still remember what she heard last night about 'Haku's time limit. Mr. Jiangshi gave her a difficult look.

''Well about that….'' Mr. Jiangshi paused. ''He will be alright, but we found something unusual. You see the Death Curse has many variants, like some death curses can be broken by the power of love or just by herbs and good medicines, but this one is really rare.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

Chihiro was prepared for the worst, but then Mr. Jiangshi continued with his explanation.

''According to Fu Tong, the herbs for the cure isn't enough. It also require the one who cased the spell, in this case. The main ingredient is Kamin. I would like you to bring him to me.''

They were expecting that Chihiro would be shocked but Chihiro wasn't scared of him at all. In fact it even surprised Chihiro herself. Why isn't she scared of Kamin? It was just she faced Kamin before at the pigpen and she know what he can do, but also. After three years of enslavement by Yubaba, she know how to deal with giant spirits and evil monsters.

''So do you know where Kamin is?''asked Chihiro.

Mr. Jiangshi rubbed his chin. ''Yes. Kamin can't go anywhere, because I send a warning message to all areas of the Spirit World. This is the first time in 1000 years since a warning message was send all over the Spirit World.  
>The only place Kamin can go is 'The Murasaki kinjō', my home. I called my servants to look out of Kamin, but no response.''<p>

''So where is it?''

''It's located in a large cave of 'The Valley of the Lost'. Akane will lead your there,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi. Chihiro looked over to the female guard, who was standing behind her, crossing her arms.

''Hey,'' greeted the female guard, while she waved her hand. ''We haven't really met yet I'm Akane by the way.'' She bowed polite towards Chihiro. She bowed back in response.

''But mostly we called her 'Ms. Angry,'' teased Katsu.

''Katsu that's enough,'' said Kiyoshi, irritated.

''Oh looks like somebody is in love,'' replied Katsu cold.

Akane and Kiyoshi turned both red ''Oh shut up!'' snapped Akane. Kiyoshi only looked away, trying to hide his blush.

''Katsu just stop it. You're acting like a child.'' Mr. Jiangshi laughed loudly. He turned his head towards Chihiro, who was trying not to look at the "small" fight.

''So now that's out of the way. I would like to give you something.'' Mr. Jiangshi pulled out of his robe a small coin, similar what he showed to Yubaba.

''Do you know what this is?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi, expecting that Chihiro will shook her head and she did.

''No I don't know what it is,'' she replied. ''So what is it?''

''It's a key to the murasaki kinjō'.'' Mr. Jiangshi gave her a small smile, but his smile faded away, when he was about to speak.

''Unfortunately, because of the rareness of this Death Curse variant is my knowledge about it limited. I think Zeniba know more about this than myself and while you're gone I'm going to break your contract.'' Explained the _jiangshi_ spirit.

''Why do you want to help me?'' asked the interrogative girl. Mr. Jiangshi began to smirk.

''I told you. It's a dark secret,'' he replied. ''Oh and by the way you forget your shoes.'' Mr. Jiangshi handed over her yellow shoes.

''Thanks,'' said Chihiro, while she was holding her shoes.

''Chihiro are you ready to go? asked Akane.

''Yes in a minute,'' replied Chihiro, while she walked over to Haku's bed and she grab his hand and hold it gently. She released at small sigh.

''Please hang on Haku. I will be back before you know it. Just please don't die,'' reassure Chihiro. She hasn't felt this way since Haku stole Zeniba's golden seal. Chihiro let go of his hand and planted a kiss on the head of the unconscious spirit.

''Why is she kissing him on the forehead?'' wondered Roku loud.

''Something you never heard of,'' told Mr. Jiangshi. ''It's an emotion called love.''

Chihiro took off her bathhouse uniform, revealing her human cloths beneath them, she handed over her uniform to Yubaba.

''Here you go ma'am,'' said Chihiro, while she handed her uniform.

''You little brat,'' growled Yubaba, but then she looked closely to Chihiro. ''Where did you hide those cloths. I thought I ordered you to throw them away?''

''No I'm not going to throw them away. I need them to get home,'' answered Chihiro.

Yubaba raised her eyebrow ''You think you can go back after your dragon boy is cured and your contract broken?''

Chihiro didn't know what the witch is up to so she nodded.

Yubaba started laughing at Chihiro's reaction. ''Okay have fun on your little vacation then.''

Chihiro felt that something isn't right, she got a feeling that Yubaba might hide something behind her back, something she can use against her, but she didn't really know what, so she just get along with it. Chihiro got more things going on in her head right now.

Chihiro bowed to her boss and she walked to Akane.

''Okay I'm ready,'' she said to the waiting guard. After Mr. Jiangshi and Fu Tong gave them supplies like food for there long trip to Swamp bottom, they said goodbye to the group.  
>They went to the door, opened by Katsu.<br>Chihiro just stepped out of the room, but then she suddenly heard her name from a unpleased person.

''Sen! Remember, when you come back you will work double of the time while you're went gone!'' exclaimed Yubaba.

''Yes ma'am,'' replied Chihiro, while she put a fake smile on her face. Chihiro and Akane walked out of Haku's room. Chihiro look one last time at Haku, he was still lying in his bed peacefully. It was all her fault. Chihiro thought. She stood there for moment at the entrance of the room, but suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Let's go Chihiro,'' said Akane and they walked away from the door, while Katsu closed it behind them.

''Why don't you just tell her about that secret?'' asked Yubaba. Mr. Jiangshi turned his head towards to the witch and he shook his head.

''I'm going to tell her later,'' replied Mr. Jiangshi. He walked over to a desk and he took Sen's the contract from his sleeve and laid it on the wooden desk.

''I want you to tell everything about Chihiro okay,'' ordered Mr. Jiangshi to Yubaba.

Yubaba snickered ''Why would I do that?'' She didn't want Sen to leave, but she also didn't want her to stay at the bathhouse any longer, sure she was a good worker, but also when she first came her Chihiro was a spoil little brat, who eventually grow into a hard-working employee, who also got befriend with her son and Haku and she used them against her.

''Do I need to remind you that I'm a member of the Spirit Council while I'm also the representative of the China-region.'' Mr. Jiangshi began to chuckle.

Yubaba growled it out of frustration, but she calmed down and the old witch told a short summary about Chihiro, how she got here, things about her parents and about her caretaker; Lin.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Most of the sleeping quarters were awake, the workers were just cleaning up the futons. Putting them back to the closets Lin was just about to wake up Chihiro only to find out that her futon was empty.

Lin signed it was usual that Chihiro wake up early in the morning, she mostly go to the bridge or staring at the balcony, staring at the pig pen and sometimes at the train tracks. Lin just want to get on that train someday, but this time it was different. Chihiro always said what she was going or doing. Lin didn't pay much attention to it, because she just want to sleep and Lin always muttered that it was fine.  
>Chihiro also clean up her futon, but she left it just on the ground.<p>

''Chihiro!'' Lin shouted, getting attention of all the bathhouse workers in the sleeping quarters.

There was no reply. Lin was looking around her. She wasn't there.

''Heey Ani, do you know where Chihiro is?'' asked Lin. Ani was one of the more youngsters of the employees.

The bathhouse worker only shrugged. ''No I don't know where she is. The last time I saw her was that she was crying and hugging you.''

''Okay thanks Ani,'' said Lin.

''Euh your welcome,'' replied Ani confused. The spirit walked away to the balcony.

''Hmmm that's odd, Ani is always one of the morning person.'' Lin thought out loud. ''So she woke up before even a single soul could hear or see her.'' After some minutes of hard thinking Lin snapped her fingers.

''Of course. She must be at the Boiler room or she is with Haku. Why was I worrying for nothing?'' said Lin to herself. ''I might get to Kamaji first. I have to deliver the old man his food.''

But Lin didn't expect one thing: Chihiro has already left the bathhouse along with Akane to the train stop.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Not really a cliffhanger, but yeah it's still got a some sort of tense going on, but if you have any questions feel free to ask and please leave a review and I will see you next time. Well not really seeing, but you get the point.)**


	9. Chapter 8: To Swamp Bottom

**(A/N: Well we meet again or you're completely new, but chapter 8 is done. So I hope that you like it and tell me what you think. I recently read some fanfics here from like 5 years ago and they weren't even finished do you hate that? I'm like a person who says: If you begin with it you also finish it, but that's not just with fanfics. It's just about almost everything.)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I got it. -,-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: To Swamp Bottom<strong>

The two girls went straight to the train stop, after they had managed to walk through the blue ocean water. It wasn't really deep although, Akane was glad that they had reached dry ground. Her boots weren't really water-proof. She felt the water seeping out of her boots, but that was not the big problem.

''Euh Akane do you know when the train will arrive?'' asked Chihiro, while putting her shoes on.

Akane shook her head ''Do you?'' she replied. Chihiro shrugged. ''So we are some sort of stranded.'' said Chihiro. ''We can only wait for now.''

Akane nodded. ''_Thanks a lot master. I hope this mission will be over as fast as possible._'' She thought to herself. After 20 minutes, the noise of moving water caught the attention of the two. A waiting human girl and an impatient _jiangshi_ spirit. It was the train, which already slowed down.

''Finally.'' exclaimed Chihiro. The train stopped in front of the two girls.

Chihiro handed the tickets to the shadow spirit, wondering if it was the same spirit of three years ago. Well he looked the same to her.

''To Swamp Bottom please,'' said Chihiro. The shadow spirit shredded the tickets and they walked into the train. It wasn't very crowed she saw only a few spirits, but they were mostly shadow spirits.

''Let's take a seat,'' suggested Chihiro. Akane nodded. When they found a seat, the spirit next to them wasn't very amicable to the two.

''Oh no. Go away human!'' shouted the angry spirit.

Chihiro gave him a dirty look. ''But I didn't do anything wrong.''

The angry spirit folded his arms, he looked away ''I don't care, you humans are all the same. Humans don't belong here!''

Akane stepped in front of the spirit, her yellow glowing eyes were full of anger, making the angry spirit shiver. Then Akane touch her sword.

''If I were you, I would shut up and sit there quietly, not all humans are bad you know.'' Her voice changed into a demonic echo growl, Akane's threat was enough to make the angry spirit slide back. He remained silent for a while.

''Uh thanks Akane.'' said Chihiro, while she sat on an empty seat, but far away from the angry spirit. Akane sat between them to prevent that spirit will attack Chihiro or do something else Akane doesn't like. The spirit only gave Chihiro looks of hate and dislike.

''Hey what are you looking at?!'' shouted Akane to the spirit. He said nothing, instead he just looked away; he was probably very scared of _jiangshi._

Chihiro ignored what happened, she only watched outside at the drowned lands of the Spirit World and at the blue cloudless sky, while she was thinking about her parents, thinking about to leave or stay when her contract is broken, but mostly she was thinking about Haku.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Lin was walking down to the boiler room. It was a busy day at the bathhouse, as always. Lin wasn't really worrying about Chihiro's disappearance anymore. She would sometimes just showed up by Kamaji or she was at the pig pen feeding her parents and sometimes she just went to the foreman to ask what to do and then came back to Lin and the weasel spirit always complained about it.

Lin opened the small door to the boiler room, warm air escaped throw the small door. The weasel spirit walked into the room, with the breakfast for Kamaji and the soot balls, it was a daily routine. Delivering the boiler man and his soot balls their food.

''Okay breakfast time.'' exclaimed Lin. Kamaji looked over to the entrance and called out the soot spirit to take a break.

''Okay meal time, take a break.'' said Kamaji to the soot. Lin walked to the soot's and throw them their food. She looked around. Chihiro was nowhere to be seen.

''Hey Kamaji. Have you seen Chihiro this morning?'' asked Lin.

Kamaji almost choked in his food. ''Uhm….Well yes I saw her just this morning.'' answered the boiler man. He paused for a while.

''Well where is she?'' asked Lin impatient. Before Kamaji could answer her question, four Bath tokens came down from the ceiling.

''Can't an old man even held a small break. It must be a busy day again.'' complained Kamaji. ''Hey you soots get to work!''

Lin watched as the soot's went to their position, delivering the coal to the large boiler.

''Kamaji are you going to answer my question or what?'' asked Lin again. Hoping for an answer of the now busy boiler man.

''I'm sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment,'' replied Kamaji quickly. Then suddenly one of his arms pushed Lin aside. ''Will you please get out of the way? I need to grab those herbs behind you.''

Kamaji was only busy with his hands, but not with his mouth so he was able to explain where Chihiro went. He chose not to answer Lin's question, because she would get angry at him again for letting Chihiro go so easily and Kamaji didn't have the time for Lin's complains.

Lin growled it out of frustration and she walked up to the upper levels of the bathhouse.

Lin went to the foreman, maybe he know where Chihiro went. The foreman was just about to give a token away, when Lin approached him.

''Hello Mr. Foreman.'' greeted Lin.

''Oh hello Lin. I was looking for you, where is Sen? You two got to clean up tub number three.''

Lin glared at the foreman. ''I thought you know where she is?''

The foreman held up his shoulders. ''No I don't, maybe Master Haku know more about it. Of course I heard the rumors.'' the foreman smiled, but then his face turned serious. ''You know Lin. I haven't seen our special guests either. I haven't even saw them leave, maybe there is a connection between them.''

''Oh great,'' growled Lin. ''Besides, I want to know what happened last night between them.'' Lin whined as she was just about to leave, but the then the foreman spoke.

''Lin! We got customers, clean up the tubs first!'' the foreman ordered.

''No!'' shouted Lin, getting the attention of the customers. The foreman made a gesture to Lin to lower her volume. ''I will not clean any tubs till I get Chihiro.'' the weasel spirit continued.

''Wait Lin. If you don't want to scrub the tubs, at least help your colleagues to welcome the guests.'' the foreman insist.

Lin didn't replied instead she growled, taking as a yes to the foreman. She walked away, leaving the foreman behind.

''Hey what are you looking at!'' snapped the foreman at some of the employees.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The train ride was peaceful. Chihiro saw many spirits stepped in and out. Even the angry spirit left the train, but not before he gave Chihiro one last angry stare.

She looked at the bathhouse, which was nothing more than a small speck on the horizon. The silence filled the train. Akane remained silent and Chihiro saw that the _jiangshi _was struggling to keep her eyes open, apparently Akane hasn't slept when she arrived with the delegation at the bathhouse.

But in the meantime Chihiro got the time and silence to think about what will happened next when she is freed from her contract. Does she really wants to leave this magical world full with spirits, witches and dragons and what about her "family"? Sure family goes first, but what is family? In the three years of enslavement by Yubaba, Chihiro made a lot of friends, she saw her friends also as a big family, and especially the ones how are the closest to her, but what about her parents? Her parents were still at the human side of the spirit world, waiting for their daughter to return, Chihiro has no choice but return to the human world, a world that she called home, but at the same time. It wasn't really her home anymore. Worlds change and time past. Does she really want to go to a place she don't know about almost anything anymore?

''Next stop, Swamp Bottom!'' announced a shadow spirit.

''That's us.'' whispered Chihiro, she was relieved that the train ride was over. She got up from her seat and she saw that Akane was fallen asleep.

Chihiro poked and shook her several times. ''Hey Akane, wake up. We have arrived.''

Akane opened her eyes and she quickly stood up. Probably ashamed about that an elite guard was fell asleep in the middle of a train ride.

Akane yawned. ''I'm sorry. I've fell asleep.''

''It's okay.'' said Chihiro. ''at least you're awake.'' The train stopped and they stepped out of it. The sun went down and it was just about the get night. They could only see the silhouettes of the large trees, they only smelled the scent of the swamp. They walked on the dirt path. On the way they were greeted by the bouncing lantern. Akane wondered what kind of thing it was when she saw a light, bouncing in the distance. They followed the lantern to Zeniba's cottage.

''Does Zeniba know that we will arrive at her house?'' asked Akane. The bouncing lantern didn't reply.

''I don't know,'' replied Chihiro instead. ''It has a mind of its own.''

After a short walk. They reached a small cottage at the end of the path. It was still the same after her last visit. Chihiro was a bit nervous to see her Granny and No-Face again.

Chihiro hesitate a little to knock on the door.

''What's wrong?'' asked Akane.

''I don't know if Zeniba wants to see me again, that's all.'' replied Chihiro. Then just she was about to knock, the door went open and Chihiro and Akane were greeted by a large black figure with a smiling mask. Her nervousness disappeared.

''NO-FACE.'' cried Chihiro. She ran into the black spirit and gave him a crushing hug.

''Ah?'' said No-Face. His tiny little arms moved up from his body and he wrapped it around his old friend. He felt warm inside. He apparently never got a hug before.

'_'Why is she hugging a No-Face_?'' asked Akane to herself.

''It's also great to see you too.'' exclaimed Chihiro, hugging her old friend.

Then Chihiro heard footsteps coming towards her.

''No-Face, where are your manners. You're not the only one who wants to see Chihiro.'' Chihiro knew that voice, her face was full of joy. No-Face stepped aside, allowing Chihiro and Akane to come in the cottage.

''Granny!'' Chihiro cried. She ran to her 'grandmother and she wrapped her arms around the old witch. ''Oh Granny I've missed you.''

''Wait wasn't she the bathhouse owner?'' asked Akane confused. While she saw Chihiro hugging the old witch.

''We are twins, but we are the exact opposite.'' answered Zeniba, then she looked at Chihiro. ''I've missed you too, child. I'm so sorry about your contract, Haku told me everything. If only I could help.''

Chihiro stepped back from her Granny. ''It's okay. You didn't know this would happened.''

''Did you got hurt by my sister. I'm so sorry Chihiro.'' said Zeniba sad.

''Granny I told you its okay.'' said Chihiro tried cheer up her Granny.

Zeniba released a small little smile. ''Well you came here for a reason so why don't you two take a seat. I will make us some tea.''

Chihiro smiled. ''Thank you Granny.'' Chihiro sat down on a chair, she saw Akane standing in front of the door.

''So why don't you introduce me to your friend over there.'' said the old witch. Akane quickly bowed to Zeniba.

''My name is Akane.'' introduced Akane herself. She took a step back and the _jiangshi_ stood there all alone in the shadows.

''Come on Akane, sit next to me.'' said Chihiro to the lonely_ jiangshi_. Akane shook her head, but then she got pushed by No-Face to the table.

''Ah ah.'' said No-Face.

''What are you doing?'' Asked Akane confused. ''Hey stop that!'' but before she could get an answer from the spirit, Akane was already sitting next to Chihiro. Akane released a growl towards No-Face.

Zeniba used her magic to make the tea, after a few seconds the tea was done. She handed the cup of tea over to Chihiro and Akane and she decided to sit across them.

''I got the recipe from an old man, who is currently running a teahouse. It's a very popular one too I hope you like it.'' told the old witch.

Chihiro took a little sip of her cup. It was hot, but it tasted good.

''It's great.'' Chihiro complimented.

''So, my dear. Tell me why are you paying an old witch a visit? asked Zeniba. ''and by the way, where is Haku? I thought he loved it to bring you to me?''

Chihiro took a sip of her tea again. Then she moved the cup out of the way and sighed.

''Yes about that, Haku couldn't come. He is very sick and we need some herbs to cure him. So that's why we are here. I'm begging you to help him.'' explained Chihiro sad.

Zeniba nodded. ''What did Haku do this time? Chihiro you don't need to beg. You know that.'' Zeniba put her cup aside. ''So dear, what for kind of disease does Haku have?''

Chihiro was biting on her lip. She really hated that word, but if Granny wants to help her she must speak it out clearly. Chihiro released a deep sigh.

''The Death Curse.'' answered Chihiro. She tried to hold back her tears, but after it was no use she burst into small sobs. ''I don't know what to do. Haku is going to die and I'm just sitting here doing nothing at all. Please Granny help him.'' begged Chihiro. Tears landed on the surface of the wooden dinner table.

No-Face laid his small hand on her shoulder. ''Ah ah ah.'' said No-Face, his voice was showing some pity on the girl.

''Come on Chihiro don't cry. If you cry you will make everyone sad, especially that No-Face guy.'' comforted Akane.

Zeniba remained calm. Her expression was not readable, yet she showed sorry for her Granddaughter.

''Chihiro. It hurts me a lot to see you this way. I know that you have experienced the same situation three years ago.'' Zeniba handed Chihiro a tissue. ''It won't be easy but I'm going to help you. I know how to make a cure to the Death Curse, but it's also very difficult to make and it will take a lot of time.''

Chihiro rubbed her eyes with the tissue Zeniba gave to her. ''Granny does Haku hate me?'' she asked to the old witch, who was now surprised of Chihiro's question.

''No off course not. Don't be so silly, in fact all he does, besides talking about his river is talking about you.''

Chihiro began to smile slightly. ''What does he says about me?''

Zeniba notice her curiosity and the old witch began to chuckle. ''Oh, just normal things, like you're smart, wonderful, brave, beautiful and that you are the most amazing person ever in his spirit life and that he doesn't care if your human or not, you saved him multiple times.''

The words of Zeniba made Chihiro slightly blush.

''Why did you asked dear?''

Chihiro smile turned into sadness ''I had a dream, no more of a nightmare. I was in a white void and Haku was wounded, he shouted at me to go away.''

''It was just a bad dream.'' said Zeniba. Off course it wasn't just a bad dream, but at the same time, this dream wasn't a prediction. It means something very important, but she didn't want to tell it to Chihiro yet.

Chihiro nodded in understanding. Suddenly No-Face pulled at her sleeve. ''Ah.'' said No-Face, like he wanted to take her somewhere.

''What is it?'' asked Chihiro questioningly.

''Ah ah ah.'' replied No-Face.

''He wants to show you something, hoping you might be cheer up.'' explained Akane.

Chihiro then looked at Zeniba, waiting for a reaction, her grandmother nodded in agreement.

''Go ahead child.'' said Zeniba ''and besides I need to talk to your caretaker first.''

Chihiro stood up and left the table, she followed No-Face to the next room. She closed the door behind her, but not before she took one last look behind her back.

The two women are now alone in one room. Akane just sat there awkwardly. She looked how Zeniba took a sip of her tea.

''Ah yes No-Face is very creative. He is very good at knitting, he also helped to make Chihiro's purple hair tie.''

''I never saw a No-face. I thought they were all disappeared. I only saw them in books and heard stories of them. Like they can make gold or that they adapt emotions'' responded Akane. Then Zeniba took a closer look to the female_ jiangshi._

''Yes I think this is the last of his kind.'' replied Zeniba. ''So what is Mr. Jiangshi doing here in the region?''

Akane was surprised. How did she know Mr. Jiangshi was in this region?

''How do you know?'' asked Akane.

Zeniba smiled. ''Oh your uniform. You are one of his guards aren't you?''

''Yes Zeniba I am one of his guards.'' answered Akane, awkwardly.

''Please call me Granny.'' insisted Zeniba. ''would you like to explain what happened at the bathhouse and what Mr. Jiangshi is doing there.''

Akane is now in some sort of dilemma. She just can't tell her about the events what happened yesterday, but if she wants to help her master and Chihiro she must overthrow the rule and besides Mr. Jiangshi said that he knew Zeniba, so the witch can be trust. She decide to tell her what happened.

''Okay Granny here it goes.'' spoke Akane. She starts to explain what happened yesterday. About why they visited this region, Kamin's betrayal and about how Haku and Chihiro got struck by The Death Curse and what kind it is.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So you made it to the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. The story is now getting interesting. So please leave a review all are welcomed. I will see you guys next time in the next chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 9: A Pure Soul

**(A/N: Hello! First off, I thank you all for the reviews. I didn't expect this many reviews. So here you go chapter nine.):**

**Disclaimer: Yes once again...I don't own S_pirited Away._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Pure Soul<strong>

Lin was exhausted. After she dealt with the customers, who weren't all polite to her, the weasel spirit went directly to the foreman.

''Okay Foreman, like it or not I'm done with my tasks. I'm going to Haku,'' Lin told the foreman.

The foreman nodded. ''Okay then, there is no way to stop you now and if Yubaba get angry at me. It's your fault then. Oh and if you see Chihiro somewhere tell her that she needs to do _extra _shifts.''

Lin didn't reply back, she went to the upper levels of the bathhouse. It was like a giant maze, but she eventually reached Haku's room, hoping that Chihiro might be there or that Haku knows where she might be.

Lin knocked violently on the door. ''Hey dragon boy are you in there?'' shouted Lin. The door opened. Lin was expecting Haku, but instead she found a large figure, with yellow glowing eyes and in a strange uniform. It was Katsu, who was observing the weasel spirit.

''Who are you?'' asked Lin confused. Katsu's eyes began to get wider.

''Rin is that you?'' asked Katsu in disbelief.

Lin lifted up an eyebrow. ''Who's Rin? Euh never mind. Where is Haku?'' Lin pushed the guard away, but she didn't expect what she was about to see.

Haku was lying in his bed surrounded by Yubaba and some strange spirits she saw last night at the garden. Lin walked into the room confused.

''Lin where are your manners?'' snapped Yubaba. ''Oh. Well now that you're here, greet our special guest Mr. Jiangshi.''

Lin sighed and she bowed towards the _jiangshi._ ''Welcome to our bathhouse,'' greeted Lin, while putting a fake smile.

''But what's up with Haku and where is Chihiro?'' Lin asked worried.

Mr. Jiangshi stood up from a chair and he walked towards Lin. ''Relax. I'm going to answer all of your questions. You must be Chihiro's caretaker. Yubaba told me everything about you. My name is Mr. Jiangshi as Yubaba told you before. Come sit down for a minute and I will explain the things to you.''

Lin looked at Yubaba, who only nodded towards her, so she listen to the stranger, while the weasel spirit sat down in a chair, Mr. Jiangshi already started with his explanation.

''You see, yesterday Chihiro and Haku were at the wrong place and at the wrong time. They were both hit by the death curse by Kamin, one of my former advisors. I have send already a warning post to the Spirit Council. Before you freak out Chihiro is save. She survived the attack and now she is helping Haku to get the medicines for the death curse. While I deal with her contract, so she can go back to the human world along with her parents.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

''Wait what did you do?'' snapped Lin. ''Sir, with all due respect, but you let Chihiro all alone in the Spirit World. You know how dangerous the Spirit World is for humans.''

Mr. Jiangshi nodded in understanding. ''Yes, I'm aware how dangerous the Spirit World might be, that's why I sent one of my most loyal guard with her.''

Yubaba snorted ''By the way, till Sen returns from her little and last vacation. You take care of Haku, besides delivering Kamaji his food.''

Lin jumped out of the chair. ''But ma'am!''

''No buts! I'm still your boss you know,'' interrupted Yubaba. ''I need to return to my office. I got a lot of paperwork to catch up with.'' The irritated witch looked over to Mr. Jiangshi. ''Lin will take over my duty from you. If you have any questions, just ask Lin.''

Yubaba walked over to the door and with a wave of her hand the door slide open. Yubaba gave Katsu one dirty look.

''Step aside!'' shouted the old witch. Before Yubaba left the room, she didn't even close the door behind her. Instead Katsu closed it. He was looking traumatized, after his encounter with Yubaba.

Lin was now left alone with a group of_ jiangshi_. The weasel spirit was feeling very uncomfortable, sure she faced strange customers every time, but this time, she was defiantly alone, and it got even worse when Mr. Jiangshi slowly turned his head towards the weasel spirit.

''Is she always like this?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi.

Lin nodded in response, she looked at the ground, trying not to make eye contact.

''Oh I'm sorry for you,'' replied Mr. Jiangshi.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Akane finished her explanation. Throughout the entire tale, Zeniba remained silently attentive. Zeniba nodded, while she closed her eyes. ''I see dear. Thank you for telling me everything. I know it was hard for Chihiro to tell the events by herself.''

Akane looked down at her cup of tea, getting the attention of the old witch. ''Akane dear, would you like to take off your bandana and your _sugegasa_?" Zeniba asked kindly.

Akane gulped ''I would like to keep them on.''

Zeniba started laughing. ''But I insist. I won't bite and besides, it's hard to drink tea when your face is covered.''

''Okay if you insist,'' said Akane awkwardly. She pulled her bandana and her _sugegasa_, revealing her face and hair. Her face was as white as paper and her hair was black as the night. Her yellow glow on her eyes disappeared, making her pupils a bit wider. Akane wasn't looking terrifying at all, she was rather beautiful than most of her kind.

''My my look at you. You are very beautiful,'' comment Zeniba. Akane was flattered of the kind words of Zeniba, making her blush and releasing a smile on her pale face, revealing two long, sharp teeth.

''Uh thanks Granny,'' replied Akane. Zeniba took a closer look at Akane, there was something unique about her, something strange and unusual. Without her bandana, she got a different look and a very strange aura compared to most spirits, then suddenly the eyes of the old witch began to get wider.

''That is not possible.'' Zeniba said out loud. ''You were human.''

Akane gulped. How did she find out? Her biggest secret. Did Mr. Jiangshi told Zeniba about it? Akane didn't know how to respond. Will she get mad at her? Will Zeniba tell Chihiro about it? Wait how will Chihiro react to this? Akane know that the cat is out of the bag.

Akane looked down at the wooden table. ''Okay you got me. Yes I was a human.''

Zeniba released a small little smile on her cheeks. ''How come? I didn't know Mr. Jiangshi was hiding a human. So dear why wouldn't you tell me your back story?''

''Why do you want to know?'' asked Akane.

''Oh just out of curiosity,'' answered Zeniba. ''You don't see humans everyday nor spirits who were human before.''

Akane looked up from the table and she made eye contact with the woman she called Granny for a unknown reason. Akane took a deep breath.

''Okay Granny I hope you are ready for this,'' said Akane before she began her story of how she came into the spirit world and how she was turned into a_jiangshi_ spirit.

''When I was little I played hide-and-seek with some friends. I was the best, no one could ever find me and I liked it to keep that way. So my friends and I played hide and seek and I came across a strange building with a dark tunnel. I couldn't see the end of it. I felt the wind pulling me in. I wasn't a scaredy-cat so I did what a brave child would do: I stepped into the darkness. After a while I came out in a grassy field with random statues on the fields and I saw some old houses nearby, probably more than hundred years old. I was curious in that time, so I walked to one of the houses, but before I knew it. Nighttime felt and all the spirits and ghouls came out from their houses. First I was scared and I ran far away from the houses and spirit. Suddenly I saw a large figure. It wasn't a shadow spirit although. He was different. He revealed it sharp teeth and his metal claws. I ran away as fast as I could. I ran through the grassy field. It was dark and I couldn't see anything at all. I was far away from the houses and the village. Then I tripped behind an old house. In the meantime the figure was already behind me, ready for an attack. He bit me. It was very painful. I screamed out of the pain.''

Akane revealed her biting wound to Zeniba, who looked shocked at the _jiangshi_ girl. Akane continued her story.

''It was like that all my energy and strength were sucked out of my body. I was powerless. I couldn't do anything. Then suddenly the figure got hit with a blue beam of energy of some sort. It ran away. My vision began to get blurry and I passed out, but not before the one how saved me picked me up carried me away. I woke up in a strange room in a bed. I saw two figures looking at me, one who looked like an adult and another one who looked the same age as I was. It was Mr. Jiangshi who saved me and the boy who stood next to me was Kiyoshi. Mr. Jiangshi said that I died and that he saved my life, he felt sorry because he was too late. Kiyoshi gave me a mirror and I saw what I have become. I saw the biting wound below my neck. My skin was pale and my canines were as sharp as knives. I cried. I didn't want this. I wanted to go home, to my friends and family, but Mr. Jiangshi said that I can't come home, because I was not a human anymore. Instead he offered me to stay at his place. I took his offer. I didn't have a choice, but then again it was the right decision and now I see Mr. Jiangshi as a father. On my first day at his place, everyone was mean to me, because I cried almost every time. I lost my bravery and my coolness. I wanted to go home so badly, but suddenly Kiyoshi came to sit next to me. He didn't know that I was a human before. He thought that I was some kind of strange spirit. We talked. He made jokes and he made me laugh then he wanted to show me something. He grabbed my hand and we ran to a large door. His hand was cold, but at the same time it felt warm from the inside. We sneaked into Mr. Jiangshi's room, while he was practicing magic. I couldn't believe my eyes, he made so many colors from just one fire source. We were hiding behind a pillar to see his show. Then suddenly Kiyoshi sneezed, getting the attention of Mr. Jiangshi. He walked towards us. I thought he would be angry, but instead he laugh and he offered me to become his apprentice, so I became his apprentice and I was good, very good. The servants became more polite to me than when I first came to the place. I was happy, but then again I missed the human world every day.''

Akane released a sad sigh. Zeniba remained silent. She listened carefully about every sentence and every word Akane said about her past. The old witch was fascinated, about Akane's story.

''I guess you got a hard time and happy time in your past,'' said Zeniba. ''Mr. Jiangshi told me a lot about you, but he never told me your name.''

''So what does he say about me?'' asked Akane curious. Zeniba smiled.

''You are the same as Chihiro. Mr. Jiangshi always said that he sees you as his own child and that you are his best apprentice, but you should be more practicing magic than with swords.'' replied Zeniba.

Akane nodded. ''Yes I know that, but please keep this story from Chihiro.''

Zeniba lifted up one of her eyebrows. ''I understand that you would like it be a secret, but I think you should tell Chihiro about it.''

''Why?'' asked Akane.

''You see Chihiro is in a some sort of dilemma, she wants to save her parents, but at the same time she is struggling if she wants to stay or wants to leave this world for good. I think she need someone who got into the same situation a long time ago.''

''But I had no choice, if I didn't want to stay here, if it wasn't for Mr. Jiangshi, I would have died!'' snapped Akane.

Zeniba scratch her chin ''I know dear, but this is now Chihiro's situation. She have a choice this time and it's a difficult one, she needs help from someone who got through this before. She needs help from you Akane.''

Akane looked down at her bandana. Then suddenly she revealed something from her robe. It was an old photo. Zeniba looked closely at it. ''A picture, dear. You don't see these things around here in this world.''

''It's my precious object I have from the human world, from my past.'' Akane handed the photo to Zeniba. The old witch was looking at the photo. On the photo were two girls. Holding hands together. One of the girls was holding a ball. That was obvious Akane before she was turned into a _jiangshi_, but the other girl, Zeniba's thumb was in the way. She shoved her thumb aside revealing the face of the other girl. Zeniba gasped in shock. She knew that girl. It was Chihiro!

''You knew Chihiro?'' asked Zeniba disbelieved. Akane nodded in response.

''Yes I knew her in my former life. She was my cousin.''

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

''Ah ah.'' said No-Face. He handed Chihiro a drawing of Zeniba's cottage. No-Face's room was full of drawings and knitwear. Chihiro didn't know No-Face was that kind of creative. Staying at Zeniba did him good.

''It's beautiful.'' complimented Chihiro while she handed the drawing over to No-Face.

''Ah.'' replied No-Face. He gave her another drawing. This drawing made Chihiro blush. On the drawing was Chihiro and Haku, holding hands together, while they were watching the sunset. The drawing made Chihiro think about Haku. _''How is he doing now? I miss him. He always tried to protect me, but I don't want him die for me. I don't anyone die for me. I love him since I was 10, but I haven't the courage to say it to him, affraid to hurt him, but it also might be to late to say it to him.''_ Chihiro thought to herself. She was afraid of his reaction, not for being rejected, she knew that a human couldn't make a chance with a powerful river spirit, but it will ruin their friendship, sure there are now more important things that matters, but she couldn't think about something else than about Haku's health.

Without any words, she laid the drawing on a table. ''I wonder what Zeniba and Akane are talking about?'' wondered Chihiro.

''Ah ah.'' Said No-Face.

''You're right, maybe we should join them okay.''

No-face nodded and they opened the door.

''Heey granny were back.'' said Chihiro. Zeniba smiled at them, while Akane quickly put her bandana and hat on.

''That's great. You saw that No-face is pretty creative right,'' said Zeniba.

Chihiro nodded. ''Yes he is.''

Zeniba stood up from her chair. ''Well then it's getting late now. You two can sleep here. I will begin tomorrow with the medicine for the curse. No-Face, would you show them their rooms, please?''

''Ah.'' nodded No-Face, while he leaded the two guests the way to their room. Leaving Zeniba behind alone in the room.

''Good night,'' said the old witch, while she took a sip from her tea.

It was a new day. Chihiro was awakened from her slumber by the smell of herbal scent. She opened her eyes and, turned her head towards the door, only to find out that Akane was sitting on a chair, staring at the human girl with her glowing eyes. Chihiro jumped out of the bed, she was obvious scared.

''Did you sleep well?'' asked Akane creepy.

''Yes I slept well,'' answered Chihiro sleepily. ''What about you, did you slept well?''

Akane had deep dark circles. "Yes, I did."

''Why are you staring at me like that, it give me the creeps,'' exclaimed Chihiro.

Akane began to chuckle. ''Sorry, but I got my orders to keep an eye on you.''

''I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it quite literally.'' Chihiro let out a small laugh.

Akane blinked her sleep deprived eyes a few times. ''I guess you're right, but I need to protect you at all cost. I have my orders and I always take Mr. Jiangshi's orders serious, compared with Katsu, who is always a show-off.''

Chihiro sighed ''But Akane, how will you able to fight, if you look like a zombie.''

''Well in fact, I'm part zombie as well, so I don't get your point Chihiro,'' comment Akane.

Chihiro growled from frustration. ''Just promise me you get some sleep when we going to Mr. Jiangshi's place!''

Akane touched her hat. ''Okay. It's a promise then, but if anything happens to you-''

Before Akane could finish her little promise. No-Face stepped into the room and he turned his mask towards Chihiro.

''Ah ah ah,'' said No-Face.

''What is it?'' asked Chihiro.

''He said that there is a little problem, with the cure and that Zeniba wants to see us,'' replied Akane.

''Okay,'' replied Chihiro. She stood up from her bed and went along with Akane and No-Face to the main room next to them. Once they stepped into the room, Chihiro saw Zeniba in the kitchen, she was stirring in a large cauldron. The witch was putting some herbs and powder into the boiling cauldron, she turned around and saw Chihiro and Akane.

''Oh good morning dear, did you sleep well?'' smiled Zeniba.

Chihiro nodded. ''Yes we have slept well, right Akane?'' She poked Akane with her elbow.

''Euh yes, we slept well,'' lied Akane.

''Why did you want to see us, Granny?'' asked Chihiro ''is there something wrong?''

Zeniba's face turned serious. She stepped away from the large, black cauldron and walked over to the two girls and No-Face.

''Yes about that there is a small problem. You see my child, I'm missing three key ingredients, including the one who cause the Death Curse. I know the last part isn't really important, but it will give the cure much more power than when you don't use it.''

''So what are the key ingredients?'' asked Akane.

''I was getting to that. I am missing: the seeds of the snow flower, radish powder and the one who caused the Death Curse.'' Zeniba summoned a paper bird with the ingredients written on it, and gave it to Chihiro, who read the paper accurately.

''Thanks Granny,'' said Chihiro. She put the piece of paper into her pocket.

''Oh I almost forgot, there is something I want to give to you.'' Zeniba walked to a large closet and she pulled out a small wooden box, she handed the box over to Chihiro.

''Open it,'' urged Zeniba.

Chihiro slightly opened the wooden box, inside of it laid a wrapped item, Chihiro carefully removed the clothing, revealing a dagger of silver with a wooden handle, also there was an unknown symbol painted on it.

''A dagger,'' said Chihiro questioningly.

Zeniba nodded ''Yes dear, but it's not a regular dagger. Instead of hurting your opponent it will sedate them.''

Chihiro looked carefully at the dagger. She was wondering if she had the courage to go on a dangerous voyage into the Spirit World, but she will do anything to save Haku, he would do the same for her and besides she was not alone, Akane was with her, but she felt something strange about her, like she knew her before.

Zeniba explained where they could find the ingredients. Chihiro never heard of the places, luckily Akane does.

''Unfortunately I can't come along with you, but if you need any help, you can always communicate with me throughout the paper bird I gave you,'' Zeniba concluded her explanation. After Chihiro and Akane stock up supplies including food and train tickets, they walked towards the door, when Chihiro and No-Face were outside, Zeniba pulled at Akane's sleeve.

''When are you going to tell her dear?" asked Zeniba.

''When the time is right,'' answered Akane inpatient. She pulled herself out of Zeniba's kindly grip and she joined the group, who were waiting outside, they waved Zeniba goodbye. And so they went straight to the train stop.

''According to Zeniba, the train will arrive every hour,'' said Chihiro, she was standing by the train stop with Akane and No-Face.  
>After five minutes, the train pulled up at the train stop. The door opened and Chihiro handed the shadow spirit the tickets, but she didn't know the place of their destination.<p>

''To Hamachi,'' said Akane to the shadow spirit. The shadow spirit moved aside, allowing the two to enter, they were surprised when No-Face stepped in.

''You want to come too?'' said Chihiro.

''Ah,'' nodded No-Face.

The train moved and No-Face pointed at some empty seats, when they sat down at the seat, Chihiro notice a poster hanging on the wall of the train. She looked closely to it, she saw a picture of Kamin, the one who attacked Haku at the pig pen.

Chihiro pulled at Akane's sleeve. ''Look Akane,'' Chihiro pointed at the poster. Akane ripped the poster from the wall and she closely read it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WARNING FROM (LORD) MR. JIANGSHI AND LORD MASAMUNE<em>**

**_Criminal on the loose._**

**_Name: Kamin Kyonshī._**

**_Crime: black magic._**

**_Rank: **** (Four stars, very powerful)_**

**_Description: Dangerous. Avoid him at all cost, do not fight or approach him he is very unstable, if you see him or know where he went, please warn the local authorities. Thank you for your cooperation._**

* * *

><p>''So Mr. Jiangshi actually warned the Spirit Council,'' said Akane. She ripped the paper apart. ''The stupid traitor. If I see him one more time, then I'm going to slice my sword into his stupid skull.''<p>

''Akane,'' Chihiro interrupted, ''We need him alive.''

''Ah,'' said No-Face.

Akane began to chuckle. ''You're right, both of you.''

As the train moved on Chihiro looked out from the window, she saw a giant phoenix flying in the distance. It reminds her when she flew on Haku's back. It was a happy memory.

''Hang in there Haku, I'm going to cure you,'' whispered Chihiro.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mr. Jiangshi was sitting at the desk closely reading Sen's contract, careful not to miss a single character.

''Sir, do you know where Fu Tong is?'' asked Roku.

''He's just taking a bath,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi quickly, while he made a hand gesture.

''You know sir, you are taking this contract too serious. Why don't you just rip it apart?''

Mr. Jiangshi began to chuckle. ''That's not how it works Roku.'' He turned his head towards the guard. ''For this you need to solve with knowledge, not with force.''

Suddenly the door slide open. It was Lin, who just got from the boiler room, delivering breakfast to Kamaji and the soot's, the weasel spirit just entered the room when she got stopped by Katsu's sword.

''And where did you come from?'' asked Katsu suspicious.

Lin glared at him. ''I just came from the boiler room, why would you care?'' Lin growled at him, making the guard to take a step back.

''Katsu, just let her past,'' ordered Mr. Jiangshi. Katsu growled and he slide his sword back to his scabbard.

Lin walked over to Mr. Jiangshi, she wasn't really scared of him although, but she still felt a little uncomfortable.

Lin put a fake smile towards the_ jiangshi_ spirit. ''Is there something I can do?'' asked Lin.

Mr. Jiangshi shook his head ''Please do me a favor by not putting a fake smile towards me or my men, just be yourself.''

She was surprised. Lin nodded, her face turned serious. ''Thank you sir, you know it's pretty annoying when I put my fake smile, but back to my question.''

The _jiangshi_ frowned. ''Yes I have a question to ask from you. Are these contracts common in this bathhouse?'' he lifted up Sen's contract to show it too Lin.

''I think so,'' Lin answered. ''Why are you asking?''

''Well are these unfair contracts forbidden in the Spirit World?''

Lin shrugged. ''I have no idea, but yes it's unfair, that old hag stole our names and we are working like slaves, but then again some of us, have no place to go.''

Mr. Jiangshi made a thinking sound. He rubbed his chin. ''I've got to call someone for some advice,'' said the _jiangshi_ loud. He grabbed an old fashion telephone and roll the numbers on it, after a few seconds, someone was on the line.

''Hello?'' said the person behind the line.

''Good morning. You are speaking with Mr. Jiangshi, Lord of the China Region,'' replied Mr. Jiangshi through the phone. ''Who am I speaking with?''

A loud laugh came thought the phone '_'Isn't that obvious Lord Jiangshi, I'm Lord Masamune,_ _Lord of the Japan-region._''

Mr. Jiangshi sighed. ''Please I prefer Mr. Jiangshi. Hey I have a question. You know about the kind of contracts, with the employee forget their identity and the past, so the employer get fully control of the employee.''

There was a moment of silence on the other side of the line. '_'Hmmmm yes I have heard of those contract._''

''Yes, but aren't they forbidden in the Spirit World by the Spirit Council?'' Mr. Jiangshi asked.

''_Well yes and no. You see in some regions, they are indeed forbidden, like in the Netherlands-region, but some regions like the Japan-region, they are tolerated, because it's hard to check on them, and you know the Spirit Council doesn't have many influence on the Spirit World.'' the Lord explained. ''Why are you asking anyway. I thought we discuss that with the Spirit Council a long time ago?''_

Mr. Jiangshi nodded. ''Yes I know that, but I'm asking just in case, but I got to go; thanks for your help.''

Just when Mr. Jiangshi was about to hang up, Lord Masamune exclaimed, ''_Wait!_'' through the phone. ''About Kamin, are you sure your plan is going to work?''

''Yes,'' said Mr. Jiangshi confident. ''With all the warnings throughout the Spirit World, Kamin has nowhere to go except the Murasaki kinjō. I hope my servants and guards will be alright.''

There was a small pause in the room, even on the other side of the line was only silence. Mr. Jiangshi lost the contact with his home yesterday, along with his guards and employees, it implies that Kamin went to his home. It was a childish plan, risking the lives of his guards at his home, but it was the only solution to make sure Kamin was trapped.

''_Mr. Jiangshi. Are you still there?_'' asked Lord Masamune, bringing the _jiangshi_ back to reality.

''Huh, yes, I'm sorry I got distracted.''

''_You know, it's pretty kind and unusual of you, helping a human, I didn't expect that from a cold creature like you_,'' said Lord Masamune.

''I'm just doing my job, how many humans did you came across?'' Mr. Jiangshi muttered. ''But I'm going to hang up, till we talk again.''

''_Goodbye, my friend_,'' says the Lord, before he cut of the connection.

Mr. Jiangshi hung up the phone and sighed, while he went back to the contract.

''Who were you calling?'' asked Lin, out of curiosity.

''Lord Masamune, an old friend of mine,'' he answered. Lin was surprised of the name she never heard of that name before.

''I have never heard of him,'' said Lin honestly, she unintentionally got the attention of everyone in the room, including Katsu.

''You never heard of him!'' shouted Katsu shocked. ''He is the Lord of the Japan-region, like the same job of Mr. Jiangshi, he is a very powerful spirit and also the second best sword master of the Spirit World.'' After Katsu finished his explanation, a loud laughter came from next Haku's bed; it was Kiyoshi, who could barely hold his laugh.

''Second best! You must be kidding, Lord Masamune defeated you twice during a duel.''

Katsu turned red from anger. ''For your information, I wasn't focused at the time!'' defended Katsu.

As the two guards continued discussing, Mr. Jiangshi was still reading Sen's contract, getting the attention of Lin, while is still standing there like a puppet.

''Sir, may I ask, why are you helping Chihiro? I mean, you just came randomly to the bathhouse to relax and then you ended up helping her, why do you her a favor? And what will you get out of it?' Mr. Jiangshi turned his head towards the weasel spirit.

Then Roku walked towards his master. ''Yes sir, we want to know, too! You were very secretive about your motives,'' muttered Roku.

''Yeah we want to know. What are you hiding?'' asked Katsu. He approached his master, who is still sitting on a chair, speechless.

''Come on, Master we won't tell anything right and you know you can trust us,'' said Kiyoshi. ''Well expect for Fu Tong, who can't even keep a single secret.''

Mr. Jiangshi sighed while he laid his hand on his face. '' Okay I will tell you, but only you, no one may find out why I'm doing this, helping her. Do you understand?''

The guards and Lin nodded in response; Kiyoshi covered the ears of the unconscious dragon. ''Really Kiyoshi?'' said Roku to the _jiangshi_. He walked to him and grabbed the guard by his collar, dragging him to the group.

''Well tell us,'' said Lin inpatiently. ''Why are you helping Chihiro?''

Mr. Jiangshi released a small creepy smirk, revealing his sharp teeth. ''The world is full of mysteries, yet every day, these mysteries will be solved, but new questions will arise. The reason why I'm helping Chihiro is even somewhat of mystery to myself, but I know one thing; she has something, only a few beings have, even some powerful spirits or gods don't have it.'' A small pause followed after his explanation, the silence filled the entire room. Mr. Jiangshi took a deep breath and he touched with his fingers an unusual spot on his body, the place where a heart is supposed to be. '' A pure soul,'' he told to the group, who looked all confused at him.

''You see, souls can be polluted with greed and hate, when I saw Chihiro's soul. It was very pure, it was very rare, most human souls are polluted, but not Chihiro. She is very unique case. I haven't seen a human soul in six years. Without a pure human soul, she hasn't last long in the Spirit World, but she did; three years long, thanks to you Lin and her friends,'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

''Wait, you saw humans before?'' Lin asked.

Mr. Jiangshi nodded. ''Yes, but that's not the point, you see Chihiro's soul is pure, because she cares about the people she loves. Off course she wasn't always like this, I saw also her past, but now, because her staying at the Spirit World, she have change a lot and there is another reason, why her soul is pure.'' Mr. Jiangshi pointed his fingers towards Haku.

Lin knew exactly what he meant, she knew it all along. The other guards were looking at the spot where Mr. Jiangshi pointed at.

''Euh sir we don't get it,'' comment Roku. He spoke for the guards, who were all looking confused.

''Isn't that obvious!'' snapped Lin. ''She's in love.''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Another chapter done. Also Lord Masamune is named after a famous sword smith.)**

**Oh _sugegasa: _The iconic Asian farmer hat. The hats that Akane and the guards wear are also known as _jingasa_, which means, "war hat".**

**But I hope you liked Akane backstory, so please leave a review and if you have any questions just feel free to ask and I see you next time.**


	11. Chapter 10: Ghost Town

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm surprised that this story is a little bit succesful, thanks to my beta-readers. Sometimes I read the earlier chapters of the story and I always ask myself ''Did i write that?'' Do you also get that feeling? its weird right, oh well enjoy this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>: **Ghost Town**

Chihiro saw many things pass by from the window she was gazing from: Trees, signs, crossroads and even some old houses. The train halted at many small stops and large stations, but none of these stations and stops was their destination.

Chihiro looked next to her and noticed that Akane had fallen asleep, _some spirits need to rest after all,_ she thought. She looked over to No-Face, wondering what he was doing. The black spirit was just staring in front of him. Chihiro wondered what he was thinking about right now, or whether he was even awake. It was hard to tell, because of his mask. The thoughts of sleeping made her feel a little bit drowsy.  
>But she didn't want to go to sleep, she was too worried to just close her eyes, every minute that passed made her worries grow. She feared for her parents, her friends and especially Haku.<p>

Why didn't they just tell her to hurry up? Why did Mr. Jiangshi hide this important fact from her? It didn't make any sense.

''_I hope Mr. Jiangshi knows what he is doing,_'' thought Chihiro. Her eyelids began to get heavier by the second, until she felt like finally giving up. But just as she was about to close her eyes, the train suddenly stopped, making a large break noise. Chihiro started and looked outside of the window, but there was no station or stop, she saw only salty plains spreading for miles.

Akane was brutally awakened by the commotion, she groaned while rubbing her eyes.

''Did we arrive at the station yet?'' asked Akane groggily. Chihiro shook her head.

''We didn't stop at _any_ station,'' answered Chihiro. She saw some spirits whispering and some of them were staring out of the windows, wondering why the train stopped and where.

''Why would a train stop in the middle of nowhere?'' Chihiro wondered.

Akane shrugged, ''Probably a malfunction.''

''Ah ah,'' said No-Face, he pointed at the train door, which opened as if on cue. Chihiro saw two spirits talking with the conductor took a step back, allowing the two spirits to walk into the cabin. Silence fell in the train as everyone looked at the two strangers.  
>They wore white clothing and a large <em>Sugegasa<em> similar of that of Mr. Jiangshi's guards and Akane. They also wore a wooden scabbard and a large rifle on their back.

Chihiro kept glancing at the two armed spirits, while they walked past them, suddenly one of the spirits turned around and stared at Chihiro. Akane touched her sword; she knew that something bad was going to happen. The spirit kept staring at Chihiro for a few more seconds, not saying anything. The other passengers were watching along with the spirit.

''Is there something wrong?'' asked Chihiro to the spirit.

The spirit narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he called his friend to come over there. Chihiro saw that Akane already clenched her sword preparing for the worst.

''What is it?'' asked the spirit. He turned his head towards Chihiro. It made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. _What are they doing here? What do they want?_

''That's quite unusual,'' said one of the spirits, calm. ''A human,'' he added. The spirit quickly grabbed his rifle from his shoulder and pointed it at Chihiro, she knew that the spirit tried to intimidate her or even shoot her, but for some reason she wasn't afraid. Chihiro was brought back to reality when suddenly the rifle of the spirit was sliced in half by Akane, her action got the attention of the other passengers in the train and No-Face began to growl angrily at the spirits.

''What do you think you are doing?'' threatened the other spirit. ''Put your sword down immediately!''

''I'm just doing my job,'' replied Akane coldly, ''And no, I'm not going to put my sword down.'' The spirit looked over his friend, checking how he was doing. Luckily the rifle didn't explode or it would have been really bad.

''Humans are not our priority,'' said the spirit to his friend. The other one groaned in response, while he picked up his broken rifle. He gave Akane one last glare, before he stood up from the ground and looked away.

''So why did you attack us?'' Chihiro asked.

''That's none of your business, human,'' answered the spirit ''We got orders from Lord Masamune to keep an eye for a criminal named Kamin, have you seen him by the way?''

She wasn't really in the mood to tell them the truth, because she knew that they would ask her even more questions afterwards. ''Never heard of him,'' lied Chihiro, in a monotone.

''But we are in a hurry, so you are just wasting our time,'' added Akane.

''Ah ah ah,'' grunted No-Face.

Without speaking any words, the two spirits walked away, probably ashamed of their action; well at least one of them was. As they stepped out of the train, one of the spirits gave Chihiro one last look, she saw that his eyes were full of anger, No-face noticed his stare and he growled, revealing his big mouth to the spirit, who finally stepped out from the train.

When the two spirits walked over the salty flats, the train slowly started and moved on. In the meantime the rest came back in the cabin.

''Are you okay?'' asked Akane.

''Yes I'm fine,'' replied Chihiro.

''Just don't mind those spirits, you're not _just_ a human,'' said the female _Jiangshi_.

Chihiro looked outside of the window, wondering where those two spirits went. She didn't see them anymore, they probably disappeared.

''I wonder who Lord Masamune is? I saw his name on the poster along with Mr. Jiangshi,'' she mused.

''Lord Masamune is the lord of the Nihon-Region also known as the Region of Japan, he is a close friend of Mr. Jiangshi, although most of his men despise humans, the Lord himself doesn't really hate humans. But he also doesn't like them either,'' explained Akane.

Chihiro rested her head on the train's window. ''Well I know that humans can be destructive and disrespectful towards nature, but that doesn't mean all humans are malicious.''

''Ah ah ah,'' No-Face nodded. He handed Chihiro an apple, which she gently accepted.

''Well at least he likes you,'' commented Akane.

''Thanks No-Face,'' said Chihiro. She took a bite from the apple. After a few bites, she looked down at the ground.

''Cheer up Chihiro, we are almost there. You will save Kohaku,'' Akane tried to cheer up Chihiro a little bit.

Chihiro sighed. ''Akane, can I ask you something?''

Akane nodded in response, ''Sure, what is it?'' she replied.

Chihiro turned her head towards Akane, ''About the day when you first arrived. Why didn't Mr. Jiangshi tell me to hurry up with the herbs for Haku?''

''Mr. Jiangshi didn't want to make you worried about the time, he wanted you to concentrate on finding the ingredients and the herbs for the Death Curse. While he was dealing with your contract,'' answered Akane.

''Ah ah,'' said No-Face, he pointed at the half-eaten apple in Chihiro's hand, she wasn't hungry anymore and gave the apple to No-Face, who consumed it in a matter of seconds. Then she turned her attention towards Akane.

''Yes, but isn't that information important to me? Maybe we are already too late and Haku might even be already dead!'' Chihiro's eyes began to get watery, she didn't want to think about that for the moment, but it might be true.

''Look, leave the timing to me, I know all the places Zeniba marked and where we can find those ingredients and defeat Kamin. Even though those spirits did delay the train ride, it didn't affect the timing at all, so have no worries,'' Akane spoke.

Chihiro nodded, although she didn't know if she got the courage for all this. Sure, she faced some dangers all alone, but maybe there was no coming back from this. No she must come back; what will happen to her parents, her friends at the bathhouse and especially Haku? What would happen to him if she didn't make it back? He would die and Chihiro would never forgive herself for that.

The rest of the train ride went quietly, neither of the three spoke a single word, but after 15 minutes the silence in the cabin was broken by the conductor spirit.

''Next stop: Hamachi,'' he announced.

''That's for us right?'' Chihiro asked to be sure.

Akane stood up from her seat, ''Yes, that's our stop,'' she replied.

The train slowly stopped next to a stone platform. The train doors opened and Chihiro, No-Face and Akane, stepped out of the train. They were the only ones who stepped out of the train and no one stepped in. After the train disappeared into the horizon, the three of them walked to the town. When they finally reached it, it looked completely abandoned; like a ghost town. There wasn't a single soul in sight nor a spirit; Chihiro wondered why the streets of these towns were always empty when it was daylight. As they walked deeper into the town, the human girl smelled something delicious, it was one of those deserted food stalls.

The smell reminded Chihiro of her dad, who always said that he got a good nose for food, but Chihiro knew better now and kept on following Akane. Suddenly, Chihiro turned around after she realized that No-Face was missing.

''Where is No-Face?'' asked Chihiro to Akane.

''He was just behind us,'' replied Akane.

Chihiro looked around, only to find out that No-Face was just about to eat from one of those deserted food stalls. He just opened his big mouth when he heard a large cry.

''No-Face, we don't have time for that, get back here!'' Chihiro commanded. No-Face listened obediently to Chihiro and ran back to the group, but he did show a sign that he didn't like it.

''You can eat the food from the stalls later,'' said Chihiro.

''Ah ah,'' No-Face clapped with his small hands to show his delight, it made Chihiro giggle a little.

''Alright, right this way,'' exclaimed Akane, as they walked on the empty street, followed by Chihiro and No-Face. A few streets and alleys later, they reached their destination. It was an old-fashioned store with a sign, hanging on the top of the store.

''Spirit Pharmacy Store,'' read Chihiro aloud.

''Yes. According to Zeniba, this is the place where we find the radish powder,'' said Akane.

They stepped into the building; a bell ringing to signal their entrance. The front desk was empty.

''I wonder if someone is in here…'' wondered Chihiro. Suddenly a large growl came from the room next to the wooden desk.

''Give me a break,'' exclaimed someone, who just came out from behind the curtains. He looked like an old man in his mid-fifties. He got a beard and two horns sticking out of his head and his left arm looked like a tree stump with some dead vines hanging and sticking out of it. He looked very irritated.

''My name is Itsuki, what can I do for you people?'' Itsuki introduced, but suddenly he narrowed his eyes towards Chihiro, who took a step back.

''A human,'' he gasped. ''We don't serve your kind here!'' his voice turned colder than before.

''But my friend is very sick, and we need the radish powder in order to cure him,'' exclaimed Chihiro.

Itsuki shrugged his shoulders, ''I don't care if your friend is sick or not, if he got pollution disease or The Death Curse, I really don't care. Look what you humans did to me,'' he held up his left arm, his wooden arm.  
>''Look, it's dead all because of you, humans!'' he shouted.<p>

Akane stepped forward to the desk. ''Look why don't you sell that radish powder to me?'' suggested Akane.

''Ah ah ah.'' No-Face pointed at the jar with the powder.

Itsuki slammed on the wooden desk, ''Just forget it, you are going to give that to the human. Just get out of the pharmacy store or I'll just kick all of you out!'' he shouted.

''We are not going anywhere without the radish powder,'' exclaimed Chihiro.

Itsuki was just about to charge at them, but suddenly a large figure stepped out of the curtains, making him stop what he was doing.

Chihiro's eyes began to get wider in surprise. It was an old friend and a regular customer at the bathhouse.

''The Radish Spirit!'' Chihiro exclaimed. She bowed towards the spirit, who bowed back.

''Boss, you know that filthy human?'' asked Itsuki in disbelief.

''Hey, she's not filthy!'' protested Akane.

The Radish Spirit grunted at Itsuki as an answer to his question. He wasn't very pleased with what Itsuki did towards the customers.

''Excuse me sir,'' interrupted Chihiro, ''But can we get some radish powder?''

The Radish Spirit nodded. He turned to one of the top shelves and picked up the jar with the powder. He put a small amount of powder into a small bag, which he gave to Chihiro.

Akane was just about to give him some gold pieces, but he shook his head and grunted, saying that it was fine.

''You are just giving them the powder and they didn't even have to pay for it?!'' said Itsuki shocked.

The Radish Spirit turned to the old spirit and narrowed his eyes as he released a small grunt.

''Yes, of course sir, but I didn't know you met a human before,'' Itsuki answered. He turned to the human girl. ''Why are you still here? You got the powder.'' He made a gesture for the tree of them to go away, which they did. The Radish Spirit waved them goodbye, when Chihiro, No-Face and Akane stepped out of the store.

''Well that went fairly well,'' commented Akane.

''We should better tell Zeniba we got the powder,'' Chihiro suggested. She grabbed the paper bird out of her pocket and laid it on the ground.

''Granny, are you there?'' asked Chihiro. In a matter of seconds the old witch popped out of the paper bird.

''Oh Chihiro dear, how are things going?'' replied Zeniba.

''We stumbled on some problems in the train, but we got the radish powder,'' Chihiro answered.

''Oh I'm glad to hear that, but what happened in the train, are you okay?'' Chihiro saw that Zeniba was worried about her health.

''We came across some peace keepers of Lord Masamune, but we're fine.''

Zeniba sighed in relief. ''Great and what about you two Akane and No-Face, are you doing well?''

''Yes I'm fine,'' replied Akane.

''Ah ah,'' nodded No-face.

''Well keep up the good work,'' said Zeniba. ''If there's anything else, just call me.''

''Bye Granny,'' said Chihiro. Zeniba waved the tree of them goodbye and then faded away. Chihiro picked up the paper bird and put it back into her pocket.

''Good. We got the powder, now let's go to find the seeds of the snow flower,'' said Chihiro, she felt really confident, Haku was going to be alright, but she decided not to get her hopes up too soon.

They made it to the end of the town. Chihiro only saw a grassy field expanding beyond the horizon: only hills and grass, giving the impression of a green dessert without a single sign of flowers or trees.

She could feel the wind softly blowing in her brown hair as she contemplated the empty scenery, ''Uh Akane… are you sure we must go to that direction?'' Chihiro asked.

Akane nodded ''Yes, according to Zeniba this is where we can find the snow flowers.'' And so they walked into the field, not knowing what they should expect on their journey throughout the Spirit World. At that moment, Chihiro realized that she did not fully grasp how immense the Spirit World was; it could be a universe that spanned infinitely with unfathomable dangers waiting ahead for them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You made it to the end of this chapter; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Have a good day and I will see you next time.**

***Hamachi is somewhat of a reference to the Ghost Island of Japan which is Hashima, or Gunkanshima. –shima is basically a suffix for island, so I substituted that for the word for town. If any of you live in the US, mainly the west coast, Japantown is called _nihon machi_ which is literally Japantown. This is not to be confused with the type of fish.)**


	12. Chapter 11: Chihiro's Dilemma

**(A/N: It has been a while since my last update on my story, but here you go. Chapter 11. I hope that you like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Spirited Away**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>: **Chihiro's Dilemma**

''That annoying Mr. Jiangshi,'' said Yubaba aloud. ''Interfering with my employees. He thinks that just because of his status, he can meddle into my business!'' Yubaba was sitting by her desk in her office. The old witch lit up a cigarette, took a long hit from it, filling her lungs and then blew the smoke into the air in a long exhalation. She needed to calm down.

''I still don't get why he's doing this for Sen; buying her parents and dealing with her contract.'' Yubaba regretted selling Chihiro's parents. She feared that her grasp on Chihiro would loosen even more without the constant reminder that her parents' lives depended on the goodwill of the witch. It was bad enough that she still remembered her name. Yubaba gritted her teeth. She would make sure the contract was not broken.

''That stupid human," she groaned, "it's all her fault!'' Yubaba slammed her hands on the desk.

''But no worries, when she comes back, I will make her work so hard that she will eventually forget all of this.'' Yubaba began to smirk, but her smirk quickly faded when Boh stepped into her office.

''Mama, what's the matter? Why did you slam your desk again?'' inquired Boh.

''Oh nothing sweetie, I am just frustrated by all of this paperwork,'' lied Yubaba while turning her head towards the large pile of paper for emphasis.

''Do you know where Chihiro is? She said she would come to play with me,'' asked the large baby.

''Her name is Sen and she's not here,'' answered Yubaba quickly. Her irritation was growing by the second, not because her baby was asking her questions, but because that girl had brainwashed her precious son somehow and was now taking advantage of her friendship with him -such a dirty, manipulative human.

''So where is she?''

Yubaba grunted, ''She's at your aunt's.'' There was a small pause between the two.

''Why is she at Auntie Zeniba? Can I go to her?'' cried Boh.

Yubaba slammed both of her hands on her desk with force; Boh could swear he heard a cracking nose. ''No Boh, you can't go to Zeniba for a while!'' She thought the display would make her son drop the subject, but he didn't.

''Why not?'' cried Boh angrily.

''Because Zeniba is busy with something important with Sen,'' answered Yubaba in a tone that implied that the conversation was closed.

''I still don't get why you didn't let Chihiro and her parents go,'' Boh tried to change the subject.

Yubaba sighed from irritation, the old witch explained it so many times already, but it seemed that he wouldn't listen. She decided one more try wouldn't hurt, as long as that kept Zeniba out of the conversation.

''Sweetie, I have explained it like a hundred times. I can't let Chihiro go because she failed the test. I made a deal with Haku in order to bring you back and in exchange I would tear up Sen's contract, but only if she passed the test, but she failed, remember? And as I said before, a deal is a deal,'' explained Yubaba.

Boh crossed his arms, ''You know what I think? You can let Chihiro go at any moment, because you're her boss, but you don't want to! You like to have her as your slave. You know why I hate you? It's because on that day when she failed the test, you made her cry and showed no mercy.''

Ignoring Boh's very intelligent defense for Chihiro, Yubaba went back to her papers, ''Please honey; go back to your room. I'm a little bit busy at the moment.'' Actually Yubaba wanted Boh to leave her office; she didn't want to discuss all of this stuff with her baby boy anymore. She always forgave him his harshness. He was simply being used by Sen, she was sure of that.

Boh walked to his room, but before he stepped into his room, he said only this: ''You know Mama? You always said that Auntie Zeniba is the bad one, but sometimes, I wonder who is actually the bad one.'' Boh stepped in and closed the curtains to his room.

''Come back soon, Chihiro,'' Boh whispered to himself.

Yubaba was surprised. Boh was just a child and yet, he dared say these things to his own mother; not that it changed her way of thinking, not even one bit.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

They were walking for four hours, according to Akane. The three of them were going through an endless grassy field -only grass and hills for miles. They didn't even see houses or trees, and not even a single flower graced their sight. Suddenly Chihiro collapsed to the ground. Her legs refused to obey her. She felt exhausted, drained of all energy.

''I can't go on," she voiced, "I need to rest.'' She was breathing heavily. She obviously did not want to rest, she wanted to find the next ingredient as fast as possible, but her body wouldn't allow it, she was at her limit.  
>No-face came to her and sat down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Chihiro looked up at the sky and she noticed that the sun was setting.<p>

''It's going to get dark soon, we can't stay here in the open, we need to find a shelter,'' said Akane.

''But where are we going to find a shelter?'' Chihiro asked, ''There is nothing for miles.''

''I'm sure we will find something,'' replied Akane, she knelt down in front of Chihiro, who looked questioningly at her. ''You're obviously exhausted. Come on, I will carry you.''

Chihiro shook her head, ''I am not a child anymore. I don't want to bother you or No-Face.''

''You're not bothering at all,'' protested Akane. Akane handed No-face a bag with supplies, so that her back was free to carry Chihiro. As they moved on, they finally saw something out in the distance; it was a large tree, and some old trunks, lying beside it. It was large enough to provide them shelter and it definitely was better than having nothing.

''I told you there was something out there,'' teased Akane. Chihiro sighed as they walked over to the large tree. Akane knelt down on the ground, allowing Chihiro to step down from her back.

''Thanks Akane,'' said Chihiro.

Akane shook her head, ''No need to thank me.''

Chihiro looked up into the sky and saw that it was already night. Time slipped by so quickly, without her noticing. She wondered how the human world looked like now and whether she and her parents would ever get to see it again. Did the people in that new town notice their disappearance? Probably not, she thought sourly. They were new and hadn't even had time to make acquaintances.

Chihiro was brought back to realty when she felt a cold wind blowing through her hair and clothes, making her shiver.

As they sat down on one of the tree trunks, Akane picked up an empty jar from the bag. It was an old metal jar with unknown inscriptions written on it.

''Uh, Akane, what is that?'' Chihiro asked.

Akane laid the jar on the ground. ''It's getting too cold for you, so I'm going to make a fire.''

Akane stood up and took a step away from the jar, the female _jiangshi_ lifted her arm up and in a matter of seconds a fireball came from her pale hand and landed into the jar, which went on fire. No-Face clapped his hands and Chihiro was both surprised and impressed.

''I didn't know you could do magic!'' exclaimed Chihiro.

Akane walked towards Chihiro and settled herself on the tree trunk between No-Face and Chihiro.

''Being an apprentice of the most powerful soccer in the entire Spirit World has its benefits,'' replied Akane.

Chihiro's eyes went wide. She couldn't help but think of how it was for Haku. He was the apprentice of Yubaba and because of that, he was ripped off of his name and identity and forced to do Yubaba's dirty work. He fortunately wasn't Yubaba's apprentice anymore, but the thought of other spirits going through the same suffering made her sick.

''So, Mr. Jiangshi owned you in fact,'' commented Chihiro with disgust. She thought the _jiangshi_ lord was better than that.

Akane lifted an eyebrow. ''What? Own me? No, of course not. Where did you get that idea from?''

''Well, Haku was Yubaba's apprentice and he forgot his name and even lost his freedom,'' answered Chihiro, a bit surprised.

''That's why you called him Haku,'' said Akane, ''while his name was in fact Kohaku.''

Chihiro nodded. ''Yes, that is his real name, but Haku is his nickname.''

There was a small moment of silence. Chihiro looked into the distance, it was dark. She couldn't see anything, the only source of light being the fire in the jar. She couldn't even see a single star in the dark void that became the sky.

''Akane," she cut the silence, "do you know how far it is before we can find the seeds of the snow flower?''

Akane looked her in the eyes. ''According to Zeniba, we can find the seeds around this area, but it is now too dark to look for them. We will resume our search tomorrow.''

Chihiro was lost for a moment into Akane's eyes, there was something unusual about them, but she couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason, she got a strange feeling that she and Akane had met before. Chihiro narrowed her eyes in concentration.

''Is there something wrong?'' asked Akane, breaking Chihro's trance.

''No, nothing,'' lied Chihiro, she slowly looked away from her.

''Chihiro," Akane said in a reassuring voice, "if there is something wrong, you can just tell me,'' she paused for a few seconds. ''Mr. Jiangshi gave me the task to accompany you in your trip to cure Kohaku. You know that you can trust me, right? So if anything is bothering you…''

''No really, there is nothing wrong,'' insisted Chihiro.

''Ah ah,'' said No-Face, trying to change the subject

''What is it?'' asked Chihiro.

''He and I were wondering what you were going to do after you return to the Human World,'' answered Akane. Chihiro looked down at her feet. She never thought about that. All these years, her only goal was to get her parents free and get out of the spirit world. But it never went much further than that.

''I never thought about it. Going back to the Human World with my parents already seemed like a farfetched dream before Mr. Jiangshi showed up,'' answered Chihiro honestly. ''You are going to find me silly, but… I am afraid of going back. This world has become my life. The Human World seems like a foreign dream. I've lost my connection to it.''

Akane threw a wooden stick into the fire jar. ''Then, why don't you just stay in the Spirit World?''

''That is impossible! How about my parents? It's my fault that they are stuck here. I want them to be safe. I also don't want to leave my precious friends behind. I don't want to make such a heartbreaking choice, what should I do?'' Chihiro was despaired; she got a very big dilemma. She had thought about this for almost three years; leave or stay in this world, a world where a human did not belong. But Chihiro could not remember a single time when she thought of a new life in the Human World. This deeply troubled her. Why was it so?

Akane saw how disturbed Chihiro was, and wished she could help her. ''Look Chihiro, we all make difficult choices, but the people who care for you the most will accept what you choose. I can't help you with your choice, only you can decide what is best for yourself: staying in the Spirit World or going with your parents back to the Human World.''

''But I can't choose between my parents and my friends who always stood by my side!'' cried Chihiro. Ever since Haku fell in a coma, she realized just how precious her friends were to her. How precious Haku was, but also how she was ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of her parents. The prospect of them being eaten was enough to convince her that they needed to be away from there and safe. To make things worse, she didn't even know if Mr. Jiangshi was able to break her contract.

Akane rubbed her bandana, ''I know something that might help. Allow me to tell you a story.''

''What is the story about?'' asked Chihiro.

''It's about a girl who found herself in the same situation as you; a girl who wandered into the Spirit World and then desperately wanted to go home. But in the end, she chose to stay, even though she was very home sick.''

Chihiro and No-Face were listening to Akane's story as she told them the events. It was the same story that she told Zeniba, but Chihiro and No-Face didn't know that the main character of the story was none other than Akane herself. Akane wanted to hide the truth from Chihiro, but she also wanted to help her. She felt a certain over protectiveness for the girl that she couldn't explain to herself. After a while Akane came to the end of her tale.

''I hope you will find in this story something to help you,'' said Akane, as she concluded her story.

''Ah ah,'' said No-Face questioningly.

''Wait, what happened to the girl?'' asked Chihiro, ''You didn't tell us what happened to her!''

Akane began to chuckle. ''The girl didn't return and never saw her family again. She found a new family in the Spirit World. Of course, this did not stop her from missing her old family. You see Chihiro, there is no perfect choice for this. You just have to decide on the path that you will regret the least. Think about this, you got all the time in the world.''

Chihiro nodded, ''Thank you Akane for your kind advice.'' She didn't know why Akane was helping her and she didn't even know why she told Akane about her dilemma. Akane was just doing her job, but for some reason, Chihiro felt that she could trust the female spirit, even though they had just met. When Chihiro looked into Akane's eyes, she got the same feeling when she flew with Haku back to the bathhouse. She felt that she had seen Akane before.

Suddenly Chihiro heard her stomach growl, she was hungry. Akane noticed it and grabbed a piece of bread out of the bag and handed it to Chihiro.

''Here, take it. You must be hungry.''

''Thanks Akane,'' smiled Chihiro. She cut the bread into three pieces and offered one to each of her companions, who gently declined it.

''Ah ah,'' No-Face shook his head. He softly pushed Chihiro's hand away from him.

''You need it more than we do,'' said Akane.

''Okay, but are you sure you don't want anything?''

''We spirits don't really need food, we only eat food to get more strength or simply because of its taste,'' Akane replied.

Chihiro took a small bite from her bread, she was thinking; when was the last time she went out with some friends to sit under a tree with a fire? She never liked camping, her father kept insisting on it, but she never wanted to sleep in a scary dark forest. Although Chihiro regretted a bit that she and her parents never got to spend enough quality time together. Her dad was always at work and her mother was busy dealing with the household.

Chihiro released a sad sigh and resumed eating her bread.

''You really like him, don't you?'' asked Akane.

Chihiro chocked on her food and forced herself to swallow. She pretended not to know what Akane was talking about.

''I-I don't know what you mean!'' answered Chihiro between a few coughs.

''You are doing all of this for _him_. You are even willing to risk your life in the unknown confines of the Spirit World to save his. I think you deeply care for him,'' replied Akane.

Chihiro began to blush. Why was Akane bringing up this subject? Didn't she get more important things to worry about?

''Why so interested to know?'' asked Chihiro.

''We got nothing else to discuss. This subject is as good as any other. Besides, the girls back home always talk about boys. I've wondered why...''

Chihiro looked down to her feet. ''I… I love him,'' she whispered. Akane froze, could her ears be deceiving her? Did Chihiro actually admit that? So, her theory was indeed correct. Akane knew that Chihiro's love for Kohaku would be a determining factor in her decision of staying or leaving the Spirit World. It would be a trouble.

''Sorry, did I hear that correctly?'' Akane wanted to be sure.

''I love him,'' confessed Chihiro. Suddenly, a wave of emotions flooded her senses. The first emotion to wash over her was relief. She finally admitted her feelings for Haku to someone. Sure, Lin and most of the bathhouse workers suspected it all along, but she never told any of them how she really felt about Haku. She was afraid. What would the others think of this? Especially Lin. They all knew that a relationship between a spirit and a mere human was doomed to fail. It was painful to think about this. The other emotion that hit her like a brick was regret. Why did she tell Akane and No-Face? How will they react, now? What if they start judging her? She didn't even know Akane that well, what compelled her to reveal her secret like this?

''It was obvious,'' said Akane, never letting her eyes leave the sight of the fire. ''I understood it as soon as I saw what you were willing to do for the sake of the River spirit boy.''

Chihiro buried her head in her knees, ''But he doesn't feel the same way about me, we are just friends.''

Akane shook her head. "Did you even ask him?"

The silence of Chihiro was enough to guess the answer.

''Then, don't be dramatic," carried on Akane, "I am sure Kohaku wants to be more than friends. He really cares about you deeply, that much is certain. He was ready to sacrifice his life for you at the pigpen and he probably did that on more than just one occasion, am I mistaken?''

Chihiro didn't respond, but she considered Akane's words carefully. Did Haku really love her? ''N-no it can't be,'' said Chihiro with a quivering voice. ''He's a spirit and I'm just a human. Who would love a failure such as me? Because of me, Haku lost the chance to go to his river, and it's my fault that he is now in a coma and dyin-''

''You are the only one who can help him,'' interrupted Akane. ''Don't be so negative about yourself; you are not a failure. You simply got more hardships to overcome in life. It is bad luck, nothing else.''

Chihiro laid her head on her knees and looked in the opposite direction of Akane while asking, ''And what about you? Do you have someone special?'' She sounded filled with melancholy.

Akane's eyes widened. ''Actually, yes. I have someone special.''

''Who?'' asked Chihiro, now curious, ''Do you love him?''

Akane rubbed her ear. ''I wouldn't use the word 'love', but his name is Kiyoshi. He is the guard who's afraid of humans."

''Oh! You mean the guard who hid behind your back almost the entire time?'' said Chihiro. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at the thought.

Akane nodded. ''Yes that's him, but… we can't be together.''

''Why not?''

''Mr. Jiangshi doesn't allow relationships between the guards, it's one of our rules,'' explained Akane.

Chihiro stared at her for a moment. ''I thought Mr. Jiangshi was a bit different.''

''Everyone got up and down sides,'' replied Akane. ''But the point is, we are in the same boat. I don't even know if Kiyoshi shares my feelings. But regardless of whether he does or not, we are bound to simply remain friends.'' Akane said all of this like she didn't care one bit.

Chihiro was surprised. Her conversation with Akane was very insightful. It made her consider that maybe she wasn't the only one in her situation. That she should be stronger. The silence stretched a bit as she got lost in thoughts. At some point, she released a small yawn. She was tired from all the walking thought the fields.

''You should get some sleep,'' suggested Akane. ''Tomorrow, we will find the snow flower, but first you need to rest.''

''Only if you are going to sleep as well,'' muttered Chihiro. Akane nodded and Chihiro closed her eyes. Before she was engulfed by the comfortable darkness of sleep, Chihiro had a last thought. She hoped that she would get a change to tell Haku how she really felt about him.

Akane looked over Chihiro for a while. Suddenly, she felt something moving in the girl's pocket. A paper bird flew out of it and landed on the grass. In a matter of seconds, Zeniba materialized.

''Oh my, I see Chihiro has fallen asleep already,'' she said.

''Ah ah,'' said No-Face.

''Is there something wrong?'' asked Akane seriously, already preparing for the worst.

''No, dear, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering how the group was doing. That is all.'' Zeniba looked around the field they were camping at.

''The flowers are not far away from here,'' she said.

''Yes, I am aware of that,'' replied Akane.

Zeniba nodded. ''By the way, did you tell Chihiro about your background?''

Akane looked down at her hands. ''Well, I did tell her the story, but I kept my name out of it. I will reveal everything when the time is right.''

Zeniba began to chuckle. ''You should indeed wait for the right moment, dear. But remember, the truth will always be revealed one way or another. She is bound to find out sooner or later.''

''Yes, I know Granny,'' replied Akane.

''You know, Mr. Jiangshi was mistaken."

Akane looked surprised. "How so?"

"He said that you didn't talk much, and yet, you opened up to Chihiro,'' said Zeniba kindly.

''When you get along with someone, you become more social towards them, I suppose,'' answered Akane.

Zeniba smiled. ''I have to go now. I will speak to you soon. Say hello to Chihiro for me when she wakes up. Goodbye No-Face,'' she waved.

"Ah ah,'' No-Face waved back. Zeniba disappeared into the paper bird, which flew back into Chihiro's pocket as if it got a mind of its own. Chihiro began to shiver, Akane noticed it.

''No-Face, can I have a blanket for Chihiro, please?'' she asked.

''Ah ah ah,'' nodded No-Face. He handed the blanket over to Akane and she laid it gently on top of Chihiro. Akane sighed as she sat down beside a tree trunk. The female _jiangshi_ turned her head towards No-Face.

''You did a good job. Go get some sleep now,'' she said to the masked spirit.

''Ah,'' he replied.

Akane turned her head towards Chihiro. She made a deal with the girl and was one to always keep her promises. Going to sleep wasn't hard when you were tired. Just as Akane was about to close her eyes though, she swore that she saw something moving in the shadows. But it was probably just an animal, a very scared or raged animal.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and I will see you next time)**


	13. Chapter 12: The Snow Woman

**(A/N: Hello, how are you guys doing? I'm fine. Sorry for the late update, but here you go.) **

**Disclaimer:** **I only own the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong> **The Snow Woman**

''How long have I been here? Hours, days, weeks. I don't know,'' said Haku aloud, he was in a dark empty void, sitting on the ground and surrounded with a white glow. He looked down at his feet and sighed.

''Am I dead?'' asked Haku to himself, he looked around, there was nothing. The only thing he could sense was the noise of dripping water, it was an echo of his river.

''I wonder how Chihiro is doing? Wait Chihiro! Is she alright?,'' said Haku. ''Oh no, I will never forgive myself if she's hurt.'' His voice echoed into the black void.

Haku was empty, depressed and he hated to sit here, trapped in the dark, doing nothing at all. Chihiro might be in danger or maybe she's dead. Haku didn't want to think about that. Suddenly a blurry image appeared in front of him, Haku narrowed his eyes when the memory that shone began to get more and more clear. It was the time at the flower gardens after Chihiro had her emotional breakdown.

_''I've got to go now. I'll be back to help you soon just stay out of trouble,'' Haku reassured Chihiro. _

_''Thank you Haku. You're a good friend,'' replied Chihiro. She ran towards the bathhouse and Haku was watching her before he turned into his dragon form and flew away._

Then image began to fade away and it disappeared.

Haku hung his head ''I couldn't protect her. I have failed. I'm not a good friend.''

''You haven't failed!'' called a voice in the distance, Haku looked up, trying to find what the source of the voice was. He turned around and saw Mr. Jiangshi standing next to him.

''Mr. Jiangshi?'' said Haku confused.

''Sorry I couldn't contact you earlier,'' said Mr. Jiangshi. he looked around at the empty dark void. He sighed sadly.

''How is Chihiro? Is she okay?'' asked Haku worried.

''Have no worries Kohaku. Chihiro is fine she is going to awaken you from your deep slumber,'' answered Mr. Jiangshi.

His answer didn't help Haku at all, he is glad that Chihiro is safe, but for how long. She wandered around into the Spirit World, unprotected.

''You did what?'' snapped Haku. ''You sent Chihiro out all alone into the Spirit World?!" He could not contain his anger and worry.

''I'm aware of the dangers, that's why I've sent my most loyal apprentice along with her.'' Mr. Jiangshi sat down besides Haku in the void. The _jiangshi_ glowed with a blue aura.

''So you sent one of your guards, like the one who tried to kill Chihiro?'' said Haku with disgust.

Mr. Jiangshi lifted an eyebrow. ''She is different, I trust her so there is really nothing to worry about.''

''So how is Chihiro's contract?'' asked Haku. ''Have you found a way to break it? A loophole perhaps? That's why you're here right?''

''Yes about that, that's why I'm here I have a few questions about the contract,'' answered the Lord. ''You see I've heard that Chihiro took some sort of test three years ago, but she failed the test, but in the contract there was nothing about a test. Can you explain it?''

Haku nodded. ''Yes. Chihiro went to Zeniba at the time with Boh and Yu-bird, to receive the Golden Seal, I have stolen on behalf by Yubaba. When I woke up I went to Yubaba. I made a deal with her: Bring her son back and in exchange Yubaba would tear up Sen's contract.''

''But she never did,'' interrupted Mr. Jiangshi.

Haku released a sad sighed. ''Yubaba had one condition,'' He continued. ''In order to break the spell around the contract, Chihiro had to take a test. A test which she will remember her parents. Chihiro was a lucky one, because most of the bathhouse workers came here with nothing at all and they are trapped forever in Yubaba's grip, but she failed the test and therefore she can't go home with her parents.''

Mr. Jiangshi rubbed his chin. ''A test of remembering you say?" Mr. Jiangshi's experssion hardened into one of concentration. "Hmmm...did you asked Yubaba for another deal?''

Haku looked up into the void ''Yes I did, several times, I tried everything to break her contract. I even went to Zeniba. But Yubaba adamantly did not want to show Chihiro's contract to me and my requests for another test were also declined,'' explained Haku. ''Yubaba only seeks money and she assigned the most despicable and disparaging tasks to Chihiro.''

''I see. I've read her contract several times, but I couldn't find an escape clause in it so far, that's why I was asking you,'' said Mr. Jiangshi. ''So the test was her only chance of freedom?''

''Yes I believe so. It was her only chance and she blew it,'' answered Haku. There was a small pause between the two spirits. Mr. Jiangshi was waiting for Haku to continue his talk.

''It's not I am angry at Chihiro for failing the test, but I feel sorry of her. I saw her suffer and it made me suffer. I hate myself, I hated that I couldn't protect her, I hated that I couldn't do anything to give Chihiro her freedom back. Chihiro wasn't the one who failed, I was the one who really failed. I failed to protect my best and only good friend.''

Mr. Jiangshi closed his eyes. ''As I said before you haven't failed. It was just fate, you can't change the things that already happened.''

Haku sat there he didn't said a single word towards the lord. He was listening to the sound of dripping water, the echoes of his river. Chihiro told him that the humans built an apartment building on top of his river and that it flowed underground. He never attempted to find his river; he was busy with protecting Chihiro

''She is really special to you. Am I right?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi.

Haku nodded ''Yes Chihiro means everything for me. I don't know why I saved her that day. The day she fell into my river. I didn't know the little girl I saved would repay me by returning my name someday." Or the girl he would love someday.

''Even the tiniest of choices we make snowball into something beautiful, dangerous, or both. The way you jumped into Kamin's beam to absorb most of its energy without you Chihiro could have died, but she didn't. Chihiro is willing to do everything to save the people who she cares the most and that is including you, the one she loves the most.'' Mr. Jiangshi explained.

Haku was speechless. The _jiangshi_ was right. She was willing to risk her life to save his and he would do the same, maybe she shared the same feelings towards him. Lin was right. She always said that Chihiro loved him, but he denied the silliness of it.

''But we can't be together, when all of this is over she will go to the human world where she belongs and I remain in this world, where I belong. Chihiro is a human and I'm a spirit. She will grow old and die and I will go on with life. Do I even want us to be together? It can ruin our friendship.'' It was a complicated, heartbreaking ordeal.

Mr. Jiangshi shook his head. ''You know Kohaku, it's taboo to fall in love with a human, it was almost forbidden by the Spirit Council, but the votes must be unanimous. There was only one who disagreed with the new law of the Spirit World and that person was me. You see it's taboo, but not illegal. It's very important that if she goes back to the human world you will probably never be able to see her again,'' explained the vampire lord. ''So is it worth it?''

Haku nodded in agreement. ''I want the best for her. If she goes back to the human world with her parents she will be free. She'll be happy and free and that's all that matters.''

''All right then, but what will you do when Chihiro found her way to the human world?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi.

Haku never thought about that, he was always busy with Chihiro and her contract that he didn't make any future plans.

''Maybe I'm going to find my river, then I'm a little bit closer to the human world,'' answered Haku. ''But the chance is small that I should ever find it.''

Mr. Jiangshi began to chuckle. ''Nonsense Kohaku, you are bounded to your river I'm sure you can find it and one thing about rivers, rivers can't be destroyed there will be always water of the river flowing underground or in small streams. If your river is destroyed you shouldn't be here now.''

There was a small pause between their conversation, until Mr. Jiangshi broke the silence.

''Look I'm going to look into the contract a few more times, you don't have to worry. Just have faith in her. I know she can do it and you know it, too.'' Mr. Jiangshi stood up from the ground and walked a few steps away then he turned around.

''Goodbye Kohaku I really enjoyed our little talk.'' He bowed towards the river god who bowed back, then in a bright flash he disappeared leaving Haku behind. The void in his mind wasn't empty anymore, but filled with the images of Chihiro.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro opened her eyes, she suddenly felt a cold wind through her entire body. Chihiro looked around and saw the entire landscape covered in light snow and mist. She looked over to Akane and No-Face, who are still asleep, but they were partly covered in the snow. The fire jar is out and it didn't even smoke anymore.

'_'What is this? Why is there snow everywhere?_'' wondered Chihiro in her mind.

Akane opened her eyes and she quickly stood up from the ground. No-Face did the same. He stood up and looked around.

''Snow!'' exclaimed Akane, surprised.

Chihiro looked around and saw a white figure in the distance, it was foggy, so she couldn't see clearly, but then she blinked her eyes. The silhouette began to get closer. Chihiro rubbed her eyes and the figure began to get closer, but in a different pose, Chihiro blinked again and again, till the figure was only a few meters away . Chihiro could now clearly see who that figure really was. It was a woman with long black hair and dressed in a white _kimono_, her skin was pale, even paler than Akane.

''Chihiro get behind me,'' said Akane.

Chihiro took a few steps back, but she saw that the spirit was hurt, one of her sleeves was covered in a mix of water and blood.

''But she's hurt, she needs help,'' protested Chihiro.

Akane shook violently her head. ''Chihiro, do you understand? That woman over there is a _yuki-onna_!''

The _yuki-onna_ grunted from the pain ''Who are you? What are you doing here in my land?''

''We are just travelers. Are you okay?'' Chihiro replied.

''Do I look okay?'' shrieked the _yuki-onna_ ''Travelers you say, what is a human doing in the Spirit World?''

''It doesn't matter if a human is in this world, we are looking for the seeds of the snow flower,'' answered Akane.

''You mean these,'' said the _yuki-onna_. She stuck her hand towards the group and unfolded her fist. Inside in her hands were some seeds and white leaves.

''Ah ah ah,'' said No-Face, while he pointed at the seeds in the hands of the Snow Woman.

''These are the last ones and no you can't have them. You must wait for the next season.''

''Next season? We don't have that much time!'' exclaimed Chihiro.

The _yuki-onna_ shook her head ''Too bad.'' Suddenly she began to hyperventilate and she coughed heavily.

''You are wounded, can we help?'' Chihiro offered. Akane stayed sharp and focused, she touched her sword in case of an attack.

The _yuki-onna_ brutally declined it ''I don't need help from a human!'' with her last strength the snow woman blew a storm of ice towards Chihiro. She dodge the attack several times, making the Snow Woman even more angrier than before.

''All right, enough. No more dodging this time, human!'' bellowed the Snow Woman, she grunted from the pain of her arm, while she tried to lift it up. A wave of air mixed with ice came out of her hand. There was no dodging this time for Chihiro. She was preparing for it, but then the wave got stopped by Akane, who blocked it with her own hand.

The _yuki-onna_ realized that she no longer had strength left and she collapsed into the snow she created. Without hesitation Chihiro ran towards the fallen Snow Woman.

''Chihiro!'' cried Akane. No-Face tried to grab her, but he failed.

''Be careful. The _yuki-onna_ are false creatures,'' warned Akane.

Chihiro looked at the body of the Snow Woman, then she notice the wound on her arm.

''That's odd, I thought the _yuki-onna_ would have the ability to heal their own wounds,'' said Chihiro.

''The wound on her arm was caused by dark magic,'' replied Akane.

''So can you help her?'' asked Chihiro.

Akane was surprised. She wondered why Chihiro tried to help a spirit who tried to kill her.

''I can try,'' answered the _jiangshi._ She pressed her hand on the wound and murmured something inaudible. The wound slowly closed in, not even a scar was visible.

''There, all done.''

The _yuki-onna_ opened her eyes and she quickly stood. She took a step away from the group, who were watching her.

The _yuki-onna_ was surprised that they helped her. ''Why….Why did you help me?'' she asked. ''You could have grabbed these seeds and ran away leaving me here for dead, but you did not. I do not understand.'

Chihiro held up her shoulders. ''Why would I do that? I know humans are not the most trustworthy at times but that doesn't mean all humans are heinous. Look I'm sorry for what my kind did to you.'' Chihiro bowed towards the now surprised Snow Woman.

''And you should be apologizing, too,'' said Akane, while she crossed her arms.

''for what?' asked the Snow Woman irritated.

''For attacking Chihiro for no reason,'' replied Akane cold.

The _yuki-onna_ rubbed her head in embarrassment. ''I am not the kind of spirit who apologize, but I can offer you a favor.'' She stuck out her hand and unfolded it front of Chihiro.

''Here you go human, you crossed my land to look for these don't you? I don't need them anymore,'' said the _yuki-onna_.

''Wait, how do we know it's not a trick, why are you suddenly so nice to us?'' interrupted Akane.

''A trick?'' said the _yuki-onna_ sarcastic. ''Why would I trick you. Look I know was mad that you came across the land. I thought you were with the one who cause me the wound on my arm. I thought it was a human.''

Akane didn't response. She kindly accepted the seeds from the _yuki-onna_ and she put it away into her robe.

''Do you know how he looked like?'' asked Chihiro.

The _yuki-onna_ rubbed her chin. ''I don't really remember I was still in shock, because my wound wouldn't heal. But I could remember him, he was pale, large and he had a mustache.''

''Kamin!'' Akane growled.

''So you know him, are you friends?'' asked the Snow Woman. Chihiro and Akane shook both their heads.

''He hurt my best friend and we are now trying to find him in order to cure my friend,'' answered Chihiro.

The _yuki-onna_ nodded. ''Okay I won't bother you and your friends, you have permission to travel further in my land.'' Just the Snow Woman was about to leave the spot, she heard a grunt coming towards the group.

''Ah ah,'' grunted No-Face.

The _yuki-onna_ turned around as she began to speak. ''Oh call me Shinda Yuki.''

Then she melted and disappeared, along with the snow she created. The mist faded away and the clouds flowed away. The sun was at its highest.

''So we got the seeds, now there is only one ingredient-,'' said Chihiro.

''Kamin,'' added Akane.

Chihiro nodded. As they walked away, Chihiro looked behind her, she saw the large tree getting smaller and smaller, until it disappeared into the grassy hills.

''Are you nervous?'' asked Akane.

Chihiro shook her head. ''No, actually I'm probably kind of used to it. Too bad I'm going to miss all of this once I get home.'' Chihiro pulled the dagger out of her pocket. She was walking while looking at it.

''You should keep it hidden until we arrive,'' said Akane while she looked at Chihiro's dagger.

Chihiro nodded and she put the dagger away. Can she really do it? Fight a powerful dark spirit, sure she faced dangerous creatures and _yokai_ before, the Three Spirits, a Mountain Spirit and even a hungry _Kappa, _but she never dealt with a _jiangshi_ soccer before. Will she survive? Of course she will, she must survive, otherwise everything will be in vain. Haku will fade away, her parents will be stuck there forever and she will disappoint all of her friends, even Yubaba, that old hag.

Chihiro sighed, while she walked further in the fields, with much convenience, but also some uncertainty of what she might expect at the Mr. Jiangshi's lair.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Meanwhile in a room, filled with sheets, scrolls and books. Sat an irritated _jiangshi_ on a large throne, reading a book about dark magic and how to bring the dead to life. He grinned, while he was watching the bodies of the guards, lying across the room. It was filled with smoke and fog. Outside the room he heard voices of the servants and guards, shouting and wispering.

''Soon…Soon I will get my revenge.''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You probably wonder why the Snow Woman wasn't mad at Chihiro anymore, she hated humans first, but she never saw or spoke to one of them untill she came across Chihiro. The Snow Woman was also mad, because she was just trying to protect her land against the one who wounded her.**

**foreign word list:**

**Yuki-Onna (you-key-oh-nah): Literally meaning snow woman. They are part of Japanese folklore.**

**Youkai (yoooo-kah-ee): means (evil) spirit, are a class of monsters and spirits.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter, please fav, follow or leave a review and I will see you next time in another chapter.)**


	14. Chapter 13: Lost in the Fog

**(A/N: Greetings, readers. Sorry for the late update. I have a life you know. Without further ado, here is chapter 13 of this story. Enjoy reading.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Spirited Away**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Lost in the Fog<strong>

Lin walked through the crowded hallways and rooms of the bathhouse. When she reached the small door of the boiler room the weasel spirit released a small sigh, before she opened the door.

''Hey Kamaji,'' greeted Lin.

Kamaji dealt with the last tokens, before he focused his attention towards the weasel spirit.

''Lin!'' exclaimed Kamaji surprised. ''What are you doing here? I thought we get our lunch one hour later.''

''I know Kamaji, Mr. Jiangshi gave me a short break,'' Lin answered.

''I see,'' said Kamaji. He grabbed some herbs from the top shelves on the wall. ''Is he a nice guy?''

Lin folded her arms. ''Well, he's better than Yubaba.''

Without any words Kamaji turned away from Lin. He dumped the herbs on a bowl and grind it into powder for the water of the baths.

''Do you happen to know whether or not Chihiro is back, yet?'' asked Kamaji, while he moved the stone wheel to grind the herbs.

Lin shook her head. ''No, I haven't heard anything. Why does it take it so long for her to return? I hope she's alright.

''You know Lin, you don't have to worry about her,'' said Kamaji.

''What!, snapped Lin. ''How can you say that?''

Kamaji inhaled the air of the boilers and the hot waters and after a few seconds he let the air escape from his nose. ''I think this might be good for Chihiro.'' He began.

''What?! You mean, sending her off into the wilds of the Spirit World, trying to save Haku from a curse that might kill him if Chihiro fails to bring it back in time even though she can be killed, eaten or starved at any time? Why is that good for her!'' Lin protested sarcastically. She knew that Kamaji is a wise spirit, with a grumpy attitude, but what he just said, surprised even the weasel spirit.

''I think she can get more confidence by travelling through the Spirit World. Humans consider this as a magical place after all,'' told Kamaji to Lin. He cleared his throat.

''Lin, do you have faith in Chihiro?'' he suddenly asked.

Lin looked surprised of the question of the boiler man. ''Of course I have faith in her, she is my little sister after all.''

Kamaji let out a small grin. ''Then stop worrying about her, I'm not worry about her, because I have faith. Their love for each other is very strong. I'm very sure that she will come back.''

''And what if she won't?'' asked Lin doubtful.

Kamaji was already prepared for that question. He always told the truth. But for the first time, the boiler man second-thought the truth.

''I'm sure she will,'' he answered.

Before Lin could ask him more questions, one bath token felt from the ceiling, right in front of boiler man. He grunted. He picked up his hammer with one of his hands and slammed with it on the metal wheel.

''Heey you soot's, we got customers, so get back to work!'' bellowed Kamaji.

Without any hesitation. Lin decide to walk away from the boiler room, because she don't want to bother Kamaji, while he was working.

She walked to Haku's chamber, but even before she knocked on the door, it went open and she saw an slightly grumpy and irritated person stepping out of the room. She pointed her finger at Lin.

''You!'' the old witch bellowed. ''Where have you been? I told you to look after Haku and our guests!''

Lin took a step back from the old witch. ''I was allowed to take a small break,'' replied Lin.

Yubaba growled it out of irritation. ''Really, Mr. Jiangshi is too nice to his employees. No wonder his guards act like completely lunatics.'' Yubaba walked away, but after a few steps she turned around and faced Lin. She was a bit surprised and questioningly.

''Before you are going to ask me questions that will waste my time. I don't have any news from Chihiro,'' Yubaba spoke.

Lin gave Yubaba a small nod in response, so Yubaba doesn't know anything about Chihiro or Mr. Jiangshi doesn't told her any information of her. Does he even know anything about Chihiro? Lin watched Yubaba as the old witch walked away. Lin turned around to the door and she touched the wooden handle with her hand. Lin hesitate a little before opening the door.

Lin took a deep breath. ''I hope Kamaji is right," she prayed before she opening the door to Haku's room.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro, Akane and No-Face were walking on a grassy plain surrounded by stone statues and old trees. It didn't take long to realize they were in a forest. It was in fact the greenest forest Chihiro ever came across in her short life. The leaves who escaped from the trees were dancing in the wind. She could hear the noise of the moaning wind and she could see the sunlight trying to break through the large trees. She spied little spirits flying in the trees while others tried to hide from the human and her group. Then Chihiro was brought back to reality by No-Face.

''Ah ah,'' said No-Face, while he poked at Chihiro's arm.

''What is it?'' asked Chihiro.

''I was asking you something,'' responded Akane.

Chihiro walked faster to reach the same speed of Akane, who already slowed down for Chihiro. Chihiro saw that Akane looked down to the path beneath them, while the walked through the forest.

''What did you want to ask?"

Akane looked straight ahead at the path, but she still avoid eye contact with Chihiro.

''You deeply care about your parents, don't you? I was wondering if you have more family members,'' asked Akane. Chihiro was a bit surprised about Akane's question. why Akane took a sudden interest in her family?

''Why the sudden interest?'' asked Chihiro back.

Akane just shrugged her shoulders. ''I was just wondering,'' the _jiangshi_ answered.

''Well, I haven't seen my family members for a long time, but I can remember a cousin once.''

''Oh? Can you remember how your cousin was like?'' asked Akane curious.

Chihiro looked down at the ground while they were walking on the green grass, that slowly began to get more and more dusty.

''Where should I start? When I was little, my dad had more spare time, so we visited my cousin very often. She was kind, mature, but sometimes rude,'' Chihiro explained.

''So what happened to her?'' asked Akane.

Chihiro took a deep breath, while she looked at the sky above them. ''A few weeks after we last saw each other, she suddenly disappeared. As my parents told me. I don't remember her name, but still I remember her face.''

Akane didn't replied back. Chihiro just saw her walking straight forward, but this time her tempo was faster than before.

''Uh Akane is there something wrong?'' Chihiro asked.

Akane suddenly stood still. ''Do you miss her?'' she asked, but this time her voice was quieter and unsteady.

There was a small pause. Chihiro didn't know how to answer the question, she hasn't seen her cousin for a very long time, she just disappeared and now Chihiro herself disappeared with her parents to this world. She knows how it feels to be a missing person. Her parents were worrying about the disappearance of her cousin and she was eventually presumed dead. Chihiro didn't know if she and her parents were also presumed dead. Chihiro never thought about her cousin after the day she disappeared.

''I-I don't know,'' Chihiro replied. She saw that Akane nodded, but she didn't looked back at Chihiro or No-Face.

''Akane, are you okay?'' asked Chihiro.

''Yes I'm fine,'' replied Akane. Then suddenly No-Face lifted up his hand and he pointed at something far in front of them.

''Ah ah,'' he grunted.

Chihiro narrowed her eyes to see what No-Face pointed at. It was at the end of the forest. A small light source at the exit of it. It was like a gateway to heaven.

''Look, Akane. The end of the forest.''

Akane lifted up her head and looked where Chihiro was looking at.

''Come, let's go,'' said Akane. She grabbed Chihiro by her arm and they started running, but not before Chihiro grabbed No-Face by his arm. They ran very fast out of the forest. Chihiro saw that the light at the end of the forest began to get more and more brighter and wider, till it blinded her for a few seconds. They were in a dessert. With nothing, but rock and sand. The wind was softly blowing on the yellow sand, making small tornados.

Then Chihiro saw something in the distance. It was a small stone sign partly covered in sand. Next to the sign was a small house, what looked like a border post. Just like in the human world. They walked to the stone sign. Only to be greeted by a soldier from Lord Masamune.

''Halt!'' he ordered. ''Have you seen this man?'' he showed the trio a paper with a drawing of a familiar face. The three of the shook both their head at the same time.

''No, we haven't seen him,'' lied Chihiro.

Without a word the soldier took a step back and he turned around into the border post.

''Do you think Mr. Jiangshi took this thing to serious?'' asked Akane to Chihiro. Chihiro only shrugged.

''I think it's the best,'' she replied. They took a step at the stone sign. It was written in an unknown language.

''Do you know what is written on the sign?'' asked Chihiro to Akane. She looked at the sign, but not before she saw a purple shield surrounding the border, that only spirits can see. It supposed to hold up criminals, but she went back to look at the sign.

''It's says, 'You are crossing the border of the japan-region. Welcome to the China-region. Beware of dangerous spirits,'_'' _Akane read loud. ''It's an old language, this sign might be even older than the civil war,'' she added.

''Civil war?'' Chihiro repeated. She was obviously confused, because she never heard of a civil war in the Spirit World.

''Long story,'' said Akane. ''Come, we need to get going.''

As they walked into the China-Region. Chihiro knew that she was more further away from her home than before. Further away from her friends and family. That sign was like scaring spirits off to go to this region. Of course there are some dangerous spirits, but just like humans, not all of them are dangerous aren't they? They were walking for a while now. Still a boring dessert, with only sand and red rocks. The sky has already turned gray, but still no rain the been seen or felt. Chihiro was expecting that a dessert supposed to be hot, but the human girl was wrong, this dessert was pretty chilling. They walk further into the depths. Of the death landscape until they saw some small rocky hills in the distance. Chihiro saw that Akane was walking towards the hills, so Mr. Jiangshi's home might be behind those rocky hills.

They walked upon the rocky hill. Every step Chihiro took was a step closer to save Haku, but also a step closer to the unknown, a step closer to what might be come, a step closer to the future and a step closer to the end of the trip.

Suddenly she heard a small crack noise behind her and then she realize that No-Face was about the fall from the hill. Just in time Chihiro grabbed his tiny hands and with all her might she pulled him up on the road again.

''No-Face, are you okay?'' asked Chihiro worried.

''Ah ah,'' replied No-face. Chihiro still couldn't understand for what he's always saying, but sometimes it might be just enough to understand what he meant.

''You should be more careful,'' warned Akane.

No-Face nodded in agreement, while he rubbed his back of his head.

Chihiro stood up and she looked at the scenery, right before her eyes. She saw what looks like a very large crater surrounded with large hills and small, mountains, inside the crater was a large and thick fog.

''Welcome to the Valley of The Lost,'' said Akane in a creepy voice. ''The only odd thing is that the fog is much thicker than before.''

''Do you think it will be a problem?'' asked Chihiro.

''Well, the Valley of The Lost obtained its name for a reason. Some spirits are attracted to this valley, and if you lose your way, you will sooner or later become a 'Lost Spirit', forever trapped in this valley,'' Akane explained. ''Do you want to wait her with No-Face, while I'm going to deal with Kamin?''

Chihiro shook her head. ''No, it's all my fault for causing him to be in a coma. I have to do this.''

Akane clenches her fists. ''Will you stop saying that,'' she shouted. ''For the last time. It's not your fault. Do you understand that blaming yourself will not cure him. It will make the things even worst!''

Chihiro looked down at her feet. Akane was right, blaming herself will not help Haku at all.

''I understand," replied Chihiro.

''Very well,'' said Akane. ''But I don't take any risks.'' She clapped with her hands and she summoned a red robe, similar what Yubaba did, when the almost the entire bathhouse faced the stink spirit.

Akane tied the robe around her waist and she tossed the robe at Chihiro.

''Tie it around your waist,'' instructed Akane. Chihiro tied the robe tightly around her waist and then she did the same by No-Face.

''We're ready,'' said Chihiro.

''Ah, ah,'' grunted No-face. He tried to tie the robe around his middle, but it felt of several times. Chihiro helped him and after several attempts, she finally succeed.

Akane walked ahead followed by Chihiro and No-Face, they were walking down into the fog and into the dangerous unknown. Chihiro couldn't see in a few meters, even with Akane's magic to create fire doesn't help a little. She can only saw a foggy whiteness and she can her only the footsteps of her shoes and that of Akane's.

'_'Why does Mr. Jiangshi even want to live in a place like this?_'' said Chihiro in her mind.

Suddenly she heard a strange noise behind her. Chihiro looked behind her back, but she saw only No-face who was wondering what's going on.

''Ah ah?'' he asked.

''Is there something wrong, Chihiro?'' asked Akane. Suspicious.

Chihiro stood still like a statue , she was concentrating on the noise she just heard, but It didn't came back.

''It's nothing,'' Chihiro replied. She didn't want to make her friends worrying about probably nothing. And they moved on.

The noise came back but closer this time. Chihiro start to panic. What is that for sound? Where did it come from. Then she heard it again and this time she could her it clear what the sound was: It was a voice.

''_Devour._''

That word was sending shivers down into her spine. Did she really heard that clear or was her mind playing tricks, it must be. They have walked for miles. It may be just all in her mind right?

'_'Devour_,_''_ she heard it again, but only louder. She wasn't thinking it. It wasn't an illusion or some sort. It was real.

''Akane,'' whispered Chihiro. ''Did you heard that too?''

''Hear what?'' replied Akane.

''Can't you hear that?''

''Hear what, Chihiro?''

''A voice,'' answered Chihiro scared.

''Devour!'' cried the voice. Akane lifted her sword from her scabbard. She did hear the voice now pretty well. No-Face was groaning, while he opened his mouth, revealing his hungry teeth. Chihiro was looking at her right side. Only to see not one, but two shadows approaching her. The human girl narrowed her eyes, while the two shadows were moving towards them, until one of them jumped towards them with a rusty sword.

''Devour!'' it shouted. Chihiro quickly jumped backwards, pulling Akane along with her, the shadow wasn't able to hit them both, but instead he was able to cut the robe, like it was nothing.

Chihiro got up on her feet and saw another shadow jumped towards her. He was about to hit her with claws, but he missed her, cutting the robe connecting between Chihiro and No-Face. Chihiro could clearly see now what was attacking them, so that was what Akane was talking about: Lost spirits, they wore rusty armor and they were armed.

''Devour!'' it shouted, coming out of the fog. Ready to charge Chihiro. She ducked, missing the blow of the rusty sword, which got immediately blocked by Akane. Chihiro saw how Akane, tried to block the sword. The other spirit walked slowly towards her.

''Devour,'' it said. His voice was dark and mangled.

Chihiro took a few steps back, while the spirit conquered a few steps. Suddenly the spirit got attacked by No-Face, holding him up from the ground. The spirit tried to break out of No-Face's grip, but it was no use.

''Devour!'' it angry shouted. He lifted both of its legs and kicked hard on the ground, a sudden wind blow came from its feet and it knocked Chihiro off, into the thick fog.

Akane could her the wind blow, while she saw Chihiro was missing.

''Chihiro!'' cried Akane. She pushed the spirit off from her sword, while she made some maneuvers with it. Akane was pretty skilled when it comes to sword combat. Akane moved her sword into her middle and she began to swing her sword in several directions. The spirit disappeared into the fog, probably scared and never to be seen again. Akane hope so.

The other one was still in No-Face's grip. Akane walked towards the angry spirit. Trying to escape. Akane lifted up her sword and kept it in front of its throat.

''Where is she?'' asked Akane furious. The spirit only grunted out of anger.

''Devour, the unholy,'' it replied. And it dissolved into the fog leaving a confused No-Face and an angry _jiangshi_ behind.

''Ah, ah,'' said No-Face.

''It wasn't your fault, No-Face,'' replied Akane. She looked around for Chihiro, but she was nowhere to find in the thick fog.

''Chihiro!'' cried Akane loud, she was hoping for a reply, but the only thing she heard was her own echo.

''Come on, No-Face. Tell me where she went,'' ordered Akane.

''Ah ah, answered No-Face. He pointed to the most possible direct where Chihiro might went and the two of them walked into that direction.

Akane's top priority was to protect Chihiro at all cost, it was an order given by her master and she was not going to disobey his order in any circumstances, but deep inside of her in a place where Akane's heart supposed to be. She was worried sick.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro woke up on the hard rocky ground, she must be passed out when she hit the ground after she received a blow from the spirit. Chihiro looked at her surroundings, well looking? It wasn't looking, it was more staring. She only saw the thick fog. The human girl stood up and dusted off her pants.

''No-Face!'' Chihiro cried.

No reply.

''Akane!'' Chihiro exclaimed.

Silence answered her back.

Chihiro began to wonder where she might be? She doesn't have a map or even a compass, she wondered if a compass will ever work here in the spirit world. Chihiro began to panic.

''Hello!'' Chihiro shouted, and as expected no reply.

She looked behind her back and heard a scream, echoing in the fog. Chihiro was then realizing that she can get the attention of spirits like those who attacked them from earlier.

''I have to keep my voice down,'' ordered Chihiro to herself. She was also wondering how Akane and No-Face were doing. Maybe they were able to wear them off. She got the feeling that they will be alright, but what if they don't? she didn't want to think about that. It will only slow her down by finding them.

Chihiro turned back and walked into the unknown, hoping for a miracle to happen. She was hoping to stumble upon them, even if the change was very small.

As she walked further into the fog. All of her senses are focused. She tried to see what is in the fog, she smelled it, tasted it, felt it and she even heard the fog. She heard the fog whispering, echoes and voices from the dammed and the lost. It gave her the chills. What if she was not able to find Akane and No-Face and what if they can't find her. Will she also end up here like those spirits who attacked them?

Suddenly Chihiro narrowed her eyes. She saw something into the distance of the thick fog, it looked like a weak and dimming light source.

''Maybe it's Akane and No-Face,'' whispered Chihiro joyful, but her joy changed when her brain starts to think. It can also be a trap or some sort. It is worth the risk? Calling them will not work either, when the source of the light is hostile, but Chihiro took the risk. She took a deep breath and walked towards the weak light source. Every step she took revealed what the main source is of the light that began to get more visible.

It didn't take long, before Chihiro was realizing that the light source was a campfire, warming up for what it looks like an old teapot with a black and green liquid. Steam was coming from the teapot emerging with the fog. Chihiro looked for what is in front of the campfire. She saw an old man, sitting on a wooden box. He was wearing clothing that came from around the 1930. He was playing a g_uqin_, while he was humming an unknown song, before he focused his attention on Chihiro.

''Is there something I can do for you?'' asked the man cold. His voice was like of that from a heavy smoker, but it didn't scare Chihiro.

''I'm looking for my friends,'' she replied. ''A young woman and a black spirit. We lost each other in this fog.''

''Lost, you say,'' repeated the man. He released a loud laugh, making Chihiro wondering about the sanity of this man. '_'Why is he laughing like this?_'' ask Chihiro to herself.

''Well this is the Valley of The Lost,'' said the man, after he stopped with his laughter. He went back to his _quqin,_ but then Chihiro saw that he was staring at her.

''What it inside your pocket, kiddo?'' asked the man. Chihiro looked down at her pocket and she notice for the first time that something in her pocket is glowing yellow light. Chihiro grabbed the glowing object and she pulled it gently out of her pocket, unfolding her fists. It was the coin Mr. Jiangshi gave to her.

''Well look what we got here.'' An interested tone was in the man's voice, while he gently took the coin over from Chihiro.

''Do you know, why it's glowing?'' asked Chihiro.

The man began to smirk. ''This is the key to Gugong City, or better known as The Forbidden City. It's a royal invitation and it only glows, when you are near the place.'' The man was inspecting the coin, before he gave it back to Chihiro.

''Keep it safe. It can be the one way ticket to get out of this valley,'' he warned.

The explanation of the man was convincing enough to listen to his instruction. Chihiro carefully slide the coin back in her pocket.

''Come sit, sit sit,'' offered the man. Chihiro looked at something to sit on. She grabbed a wooden box and sat on it.

''Not that I need a key, or a home.'' The man continued. ''No I'm just a traveler.'' He drank some of his tea.

''But don't you get lonely?'' asked Chihiro to the man. He laid down his cup, while he let the tea slide into his throat.

''Hahahaha, look around. We are in a fog and every day I come some living spirits across here, so no I'm not lonely,'' he replied. The man saw that Chihiro was a bit uncomfortable and he offer her a drink of his warm tea.

''Here you go. It's warm tea.'' He handed Chihiro a cup of his tea. Chihiro looked down at the tea cup. Inside of it was all black and it smelled 'funny' Chihiro drank the tea, hoping that it wasn't poison. She felt the warm tea sliding down into her throat, but the tea tasted awful. It was too strong for her. She laid the cup down in her hands.

''Was it good?'' asked the man curious. Chihiro nodded.

''Yes it was nice,'' lied Chihiro. She didn't want to hurt the man who offered her tea and it was probably the only thing he had.

''So do you have a name?'' he suddenly asked.

''It's Chihiro,'' Chihiro responded.

''Chihiro,'' repeated the man. ''What a pretty name, you keep that safe okay.''

''And what about you, sir? What is your name?''

The man released a loud laughter. ''So many questions for just a little kid hehe, I don't have a name, I lost mine name a long time ago. If you stay here too long you will eventually forget your name and your past.''

Chihiro didn't have much time, she must find Akane and No-face quickly.

''I need to find my friends,'' exclaimed Chihiro. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the man. It was the same shadow who attacked Chihiro.

''Devour!'' the spirit bellowed. He jumped into the air, but suddenly the man grabbed him by its chest plate and he pushed the spirit away into the fog back to where it came from. Chihiro was surprised. He didn't even have to look.

''How rude! Stay away, you piece of rusty armor,'' said the man in a careless tone. He quickly grabbed all of his stuff into a bag.

''So let's find your friends,'' exclaimed the man. He took a few steps ahead, but in the process, he turned around and walked back to Chihiro.

''Just one more thing, do you believe this is all real?''

It was a strange question. Three years ago she thought that spirits, magical bathhouses and dragons were just a fairytale, but now she believe all of this is real, but what if this isn't real, what if this is all a dream. Then it must be a very long dream.

''So you say…..This is all a dream?''

The man began to smile. ''You said it kid, not me.'' And he walked away followed by Chihiro. Can she really trust the unknown man? Who didn't told her his name. But he saved her from the spirit, who attacked her and if she's alone she would have stuck in this place forever. Chihiro got no other choice than trust the unknown man.

''Seeing is believing. Am I right?''

(-)(-)(-)(-)

''Chihiro!'' Akane shouted. She was once again hoping for a reply from the human girl.

''Ah ah!'' grunted No-face.

Akane looked around, trying to find any traces of Chihiro, footprints, cloth, marks everything. But she couldn't find any of it.

''It's no use,'' said Akane. ''The key Chihiro have would glow by now, but she probably don't know what that meant.''

Akane growled it out of frustration. ''How could I be so stupid. I got one simple task. Escorting Chihiro throughout the Spirit World and what do I do. I blew it.''

''Ah ah,'' said No-face, trying to comfort her.

''I know, No-face. Complaining doesn't get us any near Chihiro,'' said Akane to No-Face.

As they walked further. Akane suddenly felt her instinct coming outside of her. She smelled a human. She smelled Chihiro.

''I know where Chihiro is,'' said Akane glad.

''Ah ah,'' comment No-face.

Akane ran towards the human smell, it smelled very strange, but she knew that the smell came from a human she knew it.

''Chihiro!'' bellowed Akane. She ran towards the smell, getting closer to it every step.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro turned around. Did she heard it right? Somebody was calling her name.

''Chihiro!'' called the voice again and this time it was more clear. Chihiro then realize that she was found by her friends.

''Guess you're a lucky one after all,'' comment the man.

Chihiro saw that a shadow was running towards her, when the shadow came closer Chihiro saw that No-Face was running towards her followed by Akane. It was a miracle how they could find each other in this fog.

''Ah ah,'' said No-face, while he gave Chihiro a big hug.

''It's good to see you again, No-Face,'' said Chihiro glad. She pulled out of his hug and saw Akane slowly walking to them.

''Are you all right?'' asked the _jiangshi_.

Chihiro nodded. ''Yes. I'm fine thanks to the man.''

Akane looked confused. ''Who?''

Chihiro looked behind her. Only to find out that the man was gone. He just left without a trace. He just disappeared with the fog.

''Nothing,'' lied Chihiro. She didn't want to explain the long story to Akane and No-face. They have no better things to do now.

''Chihiro, do you have to key?'' asked Akane.

Chihiro grabbed the glowing coin out of the pocket. ''It will get brighter when we are near at the the Forbidden City.''

Akane blinked out of surprise. ''How do you know?''

Chihiro only shrugged. ''I have no idea, but that doesn't matter for now.''

And so, they began to walk again, but this time the know where they are going, according to Akane. They were near the place. After they have walked for a mile. The coin suddenly began to flash, but the light was weak. The three of them stopped with walking and they all looked at the coin.

''Is there something wrong with the coin?'' asked Chihiro to Akane.

Akane shook her head. ''No Chihiro, we're here.''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You made it to the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for more. Please fav, follow or leave a review. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**-(Foreign) word list**

**guqin (goo-chin)- is a classical Chinese string instrument.**


	15. Chapter 14: Down To The Gugong

**(A/N: Well hello there. Nice that you took a small moment to read this chapter. Sorry for the late update. Got some problems with the PC, but I have kept you waiting long enough. So here you go Chapter 14. Have fun with reading.)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the new OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Down to The Gugong<strong>

Chihiro only saw a large wall from a mountain. She wasn't able to see the end of the mountain or even the top.

''Akane, are you sure this is the right place?'' Chihiro doubted. It was a little surprising. She was expecting that Mr. Jiangshi lived in a palace and not in a mountain.

''Yes,'' nodded the _jiangshi _spirit.

Chihiro grabbed the coin from her pocket. It was still flashing. Then she realize that on the rocky wall. A tiny crack began to glow up.

''Insert the key into the crack,'' Akane instructed. Chihiro did what Akane told her to and she insert the flashing coin into the crack. Suddenly a part of the wall came down to reveal a dark hallway. Chihiro could feel the cold air escaping from it.

Chihiro and the others walked deeper into the mountain. It looked like an old mineshaft. The light from the outside stopped providing enough light, while a loud bang noise of the closing wall could be heard in the distance. In the meantime old sparky lamps were the new light sources, but still weak sources.

''Are you nervous?'' the _jiangshi_ asked.

Chihiro nodded. ''Yes I am,'' she admitted. No-Face rested his reassuring hand on her shoulder.

''Ah ah.''

''He is right,'' Akane agreed Don't worry about facing Kamin. I know you will do fine. And don't be scared of him. You survived his attack and this time you got us.''

''Ah ah.'' No-face let go of her shoulder.

''Akane can I ask you something?''

''What is it?''

''Why does Mr. Jiangshi need guards and servants. He is one of the most powerful sorcerer in the Spirit World right?'' Chihiro wondered.

Akane began to smirk, but it nobody could see it, because of her bandana. Covering her mouth.

''You see,'' Akane answered. ''We are all lost spirits, with no home or sometimes no name. The guards and the servants are a simple excuse towards the Spirit Council. Sometimes Mr. Jiangshi came across a lost spirit and he offers them a warm home, a name and a family. Some of them accept it and they never regret it, but some of them denied it and became insane. Like the spirits who attacked us in the valley.''

''But how do you remember your name, when you live in a place like this?'' the human asked.

''Simple,'' said Akane easy. ''Mr. Jiangshi casted a spell around this place and everyone who touches it. Mr. Jiangshi really cares about us, too bad Kamin couldn't accept it.''

''I see,'' Chihiro replied.

The tunnel lead the group eventually to a pair of large red doors. This part of the tunnel was well illuminated. Suddenly Chihiro catch something in the right corner of her eye. She saw an old man setting on a chair wearing a similar uniform of the guards of Mr. Jiangshi. But the strangest part is that he was reading the newspaper and he didn't even bother to look at the group.

Suddenly she heard a large bagging noise behind the doors, but the guard didn't move one bit.

''About time you guys got here, Kamin cause all kinds of hell in there,'' comment the guard. His voice was rather calm and uninterested than serious.

''Just ignore him,'' Akane gestured towards Chihiro to walk towards the doors.

''Well, here we go,'' said Chihiro. With a swing she opened one of the doors. It didn't took much power to open it, surprisingly.

The group walked into the room, well it wasn't a room, more of giant area. Chihiro was surprised and impressed of the size. It was like the bathhouse. Only bigger and more beautiful. It was like a palace, but where are the guards and servants? This part of the palace look deserted. Chihiro looked at the guard who was still reading his newspaper.

''Why doesn't he get help or even worry about what happen inside here?'' Chihiro wondered.

Akane only held up her shoulders. ''The only thing he is worrying about is his baldness.''

''I hear that!'' exclaimed the guard. Apparently he got good ears, because the door behind them is already closed.

Chihiro looked forward and saw another door at the end of the big hallway.

''That way,'' Akane pointed at the doors in front of them. Akane guide them towards the door and she opened the door for Chihiro and No-face. Chihiro gulped what she was about to see.

Chihiro saw all the guards and servants looking at them. Some of them are badly wounded by Kamin and the others were hiding at the balconies. Chihiro gulped, she saw that every eye was concentrated on her. In the meantime Chihiro could hear some whispers of curious guards and shaking servants. Some of them are whispering:

''Akane is back, but where are the others?''

''What is a No-Face doing here?''

''Is that a human?''

''She smells nice.''

''Did Mr. Jiangshi sent her? A human! I can't believe it.''

''I thought humans are more taller.''

''I think she's only a child.''

While the group walked forward. The guards and servants made way for them. Some of them are staring at them in awe. Some of them probably never saw a human before.

Suddenly a man came out from the crowd and gave them a cold glare. He wore the same uniform as Kamin and Fu Tong, but he also wear an eye patch and he got a saw like sword where his left hand supposed to be.

''Akane thank God you're back,'' he said. Chihiro could hear that he was relieved that Akane is back, but then she realize that he was glaring with his eye at the human girl.

''What is a human doing here? And where the hell is Mr. Jiangshi?'' he asked cold.

Akane just folded her arms together. ''This is Chihiro and I got orders from Mr. Jiangshi himself to lead her to Kamin.''

''Hi I'm Chihiro. Nice to meet you.'' Chihiro bowed towards the surprised _jiangshi_.

The eye of the man blinked in disbelief. ''What? She is just a child and a human with no special abilities. What is our master thinking?''

''Hey!'' hollered Akane. ''Mr. Jiangshi believed that Chihiro could do it, so why are you not? Lu Chen; Third-in-command of the Gugong City.''

Lu Chan didn't said anything back for a few seconds. He only gave Akane a cold stare, but he quickly pulled himself together and bowed towards Chihiro.

''My apologies miss Chihiro. I'm Lu Chen. Advisor of Mr. Jiangshi and Third-In-Command.'' It was little late to introduce himself, because Akane did it instead. Sort of.

''No need to apologize,'' Chihiro replied.

Akane took a few steps forward. ''Okay back to the major problem. I want a full report of situation,'' Akane ordered.

Lu Chen nodded, while he guide them through the crowded hallways.

''Kamin is in the library. We were able to hold him in there, but the Librarian isn't really happy about it. We sent two squads into the library and all of them were badly injured. One squad didn't make it out and Kamin didn't gave permission to let the Red Swastika get the wounded out of the library. This place is on a level one lockdown. Nothing gets out. Also we are busy to evacuate servants and the wounded to the other side of the Gugong,'' Lu Chen explained.

''Could you not lure him somewhere else? Do you realize that he is one of the biggest libraries of the entire Spirit World, not to mention that if he's able to find the Si Wong spell. He can summon the entire Jiangshi Army under his command!'' answered Akane irritated. ''Oh and it get even worst. The secret vault is located under the library!''

''What is the Jiangshi Army?'' Chihiro asked.

''Ah ah,'' added No-Face.

''The Jiangshi Army is consider to be largest army of the Spirit World. The size is around two million till one billion. Locked away in the secret vaults of this place, they can only be summoned by a simple sentence and the only one who knows the sentence is Mr. Jiangshi himself, but you can also find it in an very old book with no title. If you know the sentence then you will be able to control the Jiangshi Army and that means you will have control of the entire Spirit World,'' explained Akane.

Chihiro was shocked. ''But what does Kamin want with an army?'' Chihiro whispered.

Akane held up her shoulders ''I don't know. He can use the army to gain more power our conquer the entire Spirit World.''

Chihiro looked at the crowd who were standing on the side and on the balconies. They looked all terrified. She even saw one guard trembling, while he clenched his rifle. Children from the balconies and from all kind of spirits: _jiangshi_, shadow, _kitsune_ and many more, where clutching against a female _jiangshi_. Who appeared to be a teacher of some sort.

A large explosion brought Chihiro back to reality. She heard a large grunt, while black smoke filled the area. The group ran toward the source of the explosion.

''What is this?!'' asked Lu Chen, demanding for an answer.

Chihiro pointed at a figure coming out from the smoke. ''Look what is that?''

They all looked at the direction Chihiro pointed at. The figure came out from the library, while the doors quickly closed behind it. The figure stumbled towards the group, while the guards pointed their weapons at it. It was the Librarian.

Chihiro glared at him. She wasn't able to see his face, because it was all covert in yellow talisman. Then she notice that he was holding a book with a golden cover, but it was old and full with worn-out paper

''Are you alright?'' Chihiro asked. The Liberian nodded.

''What the hell were you doing?'' shouted Lu Chen furious.

''I was just getting this book out of the library,'' he replied. Obviously, he was in love with books, because the book he was holding was on the edge of falling apart like a house of cards.

Lu Chen smacked his forehead. ''You idiot, do you have any idea what could have happened to you or to us. For a Librarian you are sure a reckless spirit.''

''Lu Chen that's enough,''snapped Akane. ''It is not the time to fight about books. Come Chihiro let's go.''

Chihiro looked at Akane and she looked back.

''I'm going alone, ''said Chihiro. ''I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.''

Akane looked at her. Angry and in disbelieved at the same time. ''I got strict orders from Mr. Jiangshi to protect you, okay! Kamin will rip you into pieces and I will not allow that. Forget it Chihiro, I'm just coming along with you!''

''But-''

''No buts,'' Akane cut off. ''I'm just coming with you and there is nothing you can do about!'' she said with a smirk on her covered face.

The three of them walked a few steps to the door of the library. In the meantime soldiers from every corner have the doors surrounded. Pointing their rifles, swords, spears and everything that might cause really damage to a person at the large doors of the library.

''No-Face you better stay here,'' suggest Chihiro. And as expected No-Face shook violently his head.

''Ah ah,'' insisted No-Face. Chihiro felt sorry to for him, but this is for the best.

''No, just stay here and behave yourself,'' order Chihiro. No-face took a step down and with his head down. The guards were looking at him like he was a bigger threat than Kamin. Suddenly Chihiro turned towards Lu Chen.

''Can you look out for No-Face? Just to make sure he doesn't come after us,'' Chihiro requested.

''Yes, of course,'' Lu Chen replied.

''Are you ready?'' asked Akane. The two girls are now standing in front of the door covert in yellow talisman to prevent Kamin to go out. It was locked on his energy wave, so the others could come in and out.

Chihiro nodded, but this time with more confidence written on her face. They walked another big step to the giant door.

Lu Chen cleared his throat. His saw transformed into what it looks like a megaphone of iron.

''All right, listen up Kamin, you got some visitors. We are opening the doors and don't try anything stupid or we will shoot!''

Suddenly a loud laughter came from the other side of the door. Sending shivers through Chihiro's spine.

''Hahahaha, do you think your inferior rifles can harm to me. I know you're stupid Lu Chen, but this is even more foolish than that I expected from you. But you said visitors? Oh well you can just let them in. I'm began to get bored in here.''

Lu Chen bit on his lips while he growled in irritation. Only Mr. Jiangshi has the power to command him. Akane was surprised of Kamin's behavior.

Akane gave a nod to the guards who were holding the large handles of the door, it was like a door to hell. The guards slowly opened the doors and the two girls went inside the area behind the doors. No-Face and the servants were hoping that the two will make it out alive. Out of the library, out of hell.

''Sir, there is no way that the two of them will make it out alive,'' said the Librarian. ''And besides is the little girl a human?''

Lu Chen closed his eye. ''I think there is a small chance for them to make it out there alive. Akane's magical abilities are far more powerful than Kamin's.''

The Librarian rubbed his chin. Lu Chen was right. Akane was always a better apprentice than Kamin. Mr. Jiangshi always cared for her. Maybe that's the reason he is doing all of this. An apprentice who want to impress his master.

''But back to my question. Was the girl a human?''

Lu Chen looked down at his hand and he started at it for a small moment. ''Yes, she is a human. I guess those rumors of a human working in a bathhouse in the Japan-Region are true.''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You are probably confused with the name: ''The Gugong City''. It means ''Forbidden City'' because not everyone is allowed to go to that place, when not invited by Mr. Jiangshi himself.**

**But I hope you like this chapter. The next is going to be great, so please follow, like and tell me what you think about this chapter of the entire story.)**


	16. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**(A/N: Hello again, so this is chapter 15 of my fanfic. Please keep in mind that the updates of this story will be longer than usual. Also this story has over 10.000 views! I didn't expect that much, but I thank you for that. It keeps me motivated, but yeah. Here it goes: Chapter 15. enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Spirited Away**_**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Confrontation<strong>

The heavy door sealed behind the two girls. Chihiro and Akane were looking throughout the library, looking for Kamin. But what they saw in the library was just horrific. Besides some damaged bookshelves Chihiro saw the fallen guards lying everywhere, but the strangest part is that they were all shadow spirits.

''How are you still alive?'' bellowed a voice. Chihiro and Akane looked around the library, but they didn't have to look any further. The one who the voice's source came from the official chair of Mr. Jiangshi.

''Kamin!'' grunted Akane, out of anger. The female _jiangshi_ lifted up her cold steel sword from her black scabbard. The light from the lamps of the library were reflecting on the sword. It was as if the sword was the light source itself instead of the lamps.

''It amuse me that you said hello to me, Akane.'' Kamin was sitting on Mr. Jiangshi's chair in the library. Akane felt her blood boiling inside her veins . Only Mr. Jiangshi was allowed to sit there.

''But back to my question, How could you be alive, Sen?'' asked Kamin in disbelief and awe. He was wondering how a human could survive the Death Curse, only very powerful spirits are able to survive this kind of attacks and they barely survived it, so how can this human still standing. Like it was nothing.

Chihiro shrugged. ''It doesn't matter. The point is that I survived, but my friend is in a very bad shape, so please we need your help to cure him.'' Chihiro tried to talk him over, so there won't be any casualties at her cost. She shank to her knees towards the emotionless _jiangshi _with his death stare.

''Chihiro what are you doing?'' whispered Akane, frustrated.

Suddenly a loud cackle came from the other side of the library. ''I must admit it; you are a fearless person, Sen. Now tell me, where is the whiny bathhouse worker I met at the pigpen before?''

His question was the kind of question where you just don't know how to answer. Where is the girl who failed the test? The test which sealed her fate, along with her parents? Chihiro failed, because it was fate, but this time Chihiro will make her own fate no matter how it will end.

''Kamin, please come with us. You have cause enough trouble here. These people are innocent, so please help my friend. He has nothing to do with this. You can have me instead, but help him.'' Chihiro stood up from the dirty floor, waiting for Kamin's reaction. There was a small moment of silence between them. Suddenly Kamin broke the silence by clapping with his pale hands.

''That was a great speech you gave, but it won't help. Why would I listen to a human. Your friend got what he deserve for helping a pathetic human like you. You don't even belong here, but you know too much of this world. And because of that you deserve a far more worse fate than your friend. You deserve death. That's the great difference between us: Spirit and human. Humans can die so easily.''

Kamin turned his head towards Akane, who was pointing her sword at him. He smiled at her. ''I can't believe that you turned against your own kind by helping the enemy. Did you forget what the human's did to the _jiangshi?_ Did you forget about the loyalty towards your own kind?''

''Who are you to speak about loyalty!'' snapped Akane. ''You harmed our own men and friends. I got orders from Mr. Jiangshi to protect her at all costs, something you can't handle, Kamin. I know you're the worst. But this is low, even for you.''

Kamin didn't show a single emotion on his face. He was just sitting relaxed on Mr. Jiangshi's chair. ''You know, Sen. Isn't it strange that a mighty spirit visit your bathhouse? Just for no reason at all.''

''Well, it's the place know as the bathhouse where eight million gods can relax and replenish themselves, so no. I don't think it was strange,'' Chihiro replied.

Kamin's face was emotionless. His eyes were like knives stabbing her own eyes. As for Akane she didn't lost focus to the traitor. Then he spoke.

''Allow me to explain it, because you two are about to die.'' He suddenly paused. ''It was all part of the plan.''

Chihiro blinked in confusion. ''What? I don't get it. What plan?''

Finally Kamin displayed a readable expression. He gave Chihiro a warm but terrifying smile. ''I have heard rumors of a human who was working at a bathhouse for three years when her parents were turned into pigs. No human is allowed to live in the Spirit World. This world must be for the spirits and for the spirits only. The Spirit Council eventually heard about the news, but they did nothing about it. They just allowed it to happen. I couldn't allow that. I looked for the origin of those rumors and I eventually found the bathhouse you were working at. At the time Mr. Jiangshi was stressed. He was the Emperor of the China-Region, a member of the Supreme Council and from the Spirit Council. He needed some time to relax and he asked some of his advisors for a good place to calm down. I suggested the bathhouse in the Japan-Region. Mr. Jiangshi had time to relax while I could see the human and her parents myself and to finish them off, but things took a wrong turn. And you know why? I never knew Mr. Jiangshi was a kind towards humans. Mr. Jiangshi knew what my _game_ was, but he pretended like nothing was wrong until the last moment. He's a fool.''

Chihiro just stood there. So it was no coincidence that she met Mr. Jiangshi. It was all Kamin's setup, but why? ''Look Kamin, I don't know for what my kind did to the _jiangshi, _but I'm sorry about it. I mean it.''

Kamin narrowed his eyes. Disgust was the only thing written on his face. ''Are you sick!? Who are you to apologize? The representative of the human race! I don't think so. Your sorry can't undo the things from the past, but there is one thing to I can do to justify everything.''

''And that is?'' Chihiro asked.

''To die, human!'' bellowed Kamin. The spirit jumped out of the chair and he lifted up his arm. Smoke appeared on his hand and it lifted up in the sky. It was like a dance. A dance with death.

''Now die!'' A black beam shoot out of his hand. Heading towards Chihiro. The human girl didn't have the time to duck or to even run away. Her feet were frozen and her heart was beating like crazy. The only thing Chihiro could do was close her eyes and hoping for the best. She came so far and she wasn't just give it up.

Chihiro was waiting for the beam to hit her, but it didn't. Chihiro slowly opened her eyes, only to find out that Akane was blocking the beam with her sword. In much disbelief of Kamin.

''How is this possible?'' Kamin took a closer look at Akane's sword. He began to grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

''Ah, the sword of Kami. You were always Mr. Jiangshi's favorite, Akane! Since the first day he found you wounded on the fields near the human borders. I am more powerful than you and yet. He chose you to be the owner of the legendary sword of Kami! You're pathetic, Akane! I hate you since the first day you came here!'' Kamin was putting more strength into his beam, which was still blocked by Akane.

''Akane are you all right?'' asked Chihiro worried. She saw that Akane wasn't able to hold the beam any longer.

''Can't…. hold….. it longer, Chihiro just run away and try to avoid Kamin's beams,'' grunted Akane. The _jiangshi_ was slowly slipping away. Chihiro didn't hesitate and she pushed Akane's back.

It helped, but just a bit, but still Akane wasn't really pleased. ''What are you doing, Chihiro? I told you to run away!''

Chihiro shook her head in disagreement. ''I'm not leaving you behind. You were slipping away.''

Akane looked at her sword. Sparks were coming from it. The metal turned yellow and her handle began to get hot. She didn't had much time left.

Then Akane came up with a plan. A risky one, but it might help Chihiro to getting move further. ''I will distract him. With a big blow!''

Chihiro looked in shock. ''Wait, Akane, no!''

''Remember Chihiro. No matter what. I'm your friend. Don't give up and do not fail,'' Akane grunted.

But before Chihiro could do something, Akane pushed her with an invisible force away. Everything was like in slow-motion. Chihiro watched in terror how pieces of wood and shreds of paper were flying all around her. Chihiro took one last look at Akane. Suddenly she saw Akane looking at her. Akane's eyes were sad and relieved at the same time.

''Good luck, Chihiro,'' muttered Akane.

Suddenly a big explosion followed. The explosion was so great that it knocked some bookshelves down. The force of the explosion also gave Chihiro a boost and before she knew it. The human girl hit the cold wall of the library.

(-)(-)(-)

Kiyoshi opened his eyes. ''Akane is in danger!'' he suddenly got a strange feeling about almost everything, but he normal shut his mouth about it. Until now. That only means that he's serious this time.

The others in the room were all looking at Kiyoshi.

''Danger? What do you mean?'' Katsu was walking up to him.

''You heard me, she's in danger. I need to help her!'' Kiyoshi walked away from Katsu. The guard was heading for the balcony.

''Kiyoshi, are you out of your mind?!'' shouted Roku furious.

''I'm going to Akane!'' Kiyoshi was worrying sick. Katsu was holding him back.

Kiyoshi struggled to get out of Katsu's grip. ''Let me go!''

Katsu looked at his eyes. For the first time. Katsu saw real anger in Kiyoshi's eyes. In shock he let him go.

Roku walked upon him. ''There is nothing we can do Kiyoshi. You must understand that.''

Ignoring Roku. Kiyoshi head to the balcony. The only thing he was thinking was Akane. He was just about to slide the door open, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and he faced his master.

''Sir, don't try to stop me. I'm going back home, she needs me. Akane means everything to me.''

Mr. Jiangshi was looking at him with empty eyes. He was emotionless. It was a bit scary for him. Kiyoshi didn't know what Mr. Jiangshi might say or might do.

''I understand how you feel, Kiyoshi, but can I ask you what you going to do once you're at the balcony?'' asked Mr. Jiangshi.

Kiyoshi didn't reply, because he didn't knew what to do next. Once he's at the balcony and then. What happen next? He never thought straight about anything at all. ''I-I don't know.''

Mr. Jiangshi gave him a warm smile. ''Getting on the balcony wouldn't help. They are on their own we can't help them for now. You just have to wait it out. I'm sure Akane and Chihiro would be all right. ''

Mr. Jiangshi looked at Chihiro's contract. He still wasn't able to break it. The contract itself doesn't make any sense at all. ''I'm going to Yubaba's office. Something about this contract feels odd.''

The guards were surprised. Normally Mr. Jiangshi know how to deal with most of the stuff, but time he wasn't able to solve this problem.

''Sir I'm coming with you,'' offered Roku.

Mr. Jiangshi nodded, but before he left with Roku he looked at Kiyoshi. ''Why would you talk to Lin for a while. It might help if you talk about your feelings.''

Then he walked out of the room, while Roku closed the door behind them. Leaving them alone in the room. Kiyoshi walked towards Lin, who was busy with cleaning Haku's bed.

''That was a quite a scene you put there.'' The weasel spirit didn't really know what to say to a _jiangshi_ who is now cooling down, but the only thing he did was nod.

There was a small moment of silence. Until Kiyoshi broke the silence. ''I'm sorry you saw that. A guard isn't supposed to behave like that.''

Lin only hold up her shoulders. ''No worries, I have dealt with difficult customers before. I see you care a lot of Akane, is she a good friend?''

Kiyoshi began to smile. ''She got the sweetest smile I have ever seen, her hair is black as the night. She is kind, mature, smart, but sometimes rude. Akane stood always by my side and I did the same. I was her first friend and she saved me multiple times. So yeah she is a good friend.''

''The way how you describe her. Do you like her?'' Lin suddenly asked. It was just out of curiosity.

Kiyoshi looked down at the ground. He was a bit embarrassed. ''Well yes, but you don't understand love.''

''I do!'' replied Lin irritated. Why does everyone say that? ''But that doesn't matter. The point is a wise man told me. If you really care about someone you don't need to worry, just have faith in her. That's why I'm not worrying about Chihiro, because I have faith in her.''

''So you really like her?'' came a voice from back the two. Katsu was behind them listening to their conversation. ''You finally admit it!''

''You know that it's forbidden to fall in love with fellow guard!'' Fu Tong stumbled into the room. His expression was quite serious this time.

Lin was surprised. She thought Mr. Jiangshi was kind of different compared to the others, but she was wrong. Lin looked at Kiyoshi. His face was written with guild. He never should have told her this. ''So are you going to tell Mr. Jiangshi about this?''

Fu Tong and Katsu shook both their heads. ''Absolutely, not,'' disagreed Fu Tong.

This surprised Kiyoshi even more, are they loyal to Mr. Jiangshi or not? ''Why, why wouldn't you tell him?''

Katsu began to laugh. ''You really are a Pipsqueak. Everyone in the Gugong knows about your little secret. Expect for our master. But hey, everyone in the Gugong is our family and we don't betray them and you're part of that family as well.''

Kiyoshi turned his head to Lin, but didn't know what to say than. ''Thank you.'' He really wants Akane to get back safe and sound. What Lin just said gave him a small little hope. It wasn't much what she said, but it helped.

''You're welcome,'' said Lin softly. The weasel spirit looked behind them. Looking how Haku was doing. Lin suddenly gasped. Haku's body was transparent, Lin could clearly see his mattress behind him.

''Haku!'' Lin tried to grab his arm, but it was no use. Her hand just went through his arm.

''This doesn't look good,'' comment Katsu.

''Off course this doesn't look good!'' Lin shouted. ''come on dragon boy, don't die. What will Chihiro think, oh dang it.'' The weasel spirit just slammed on the floor out of frustration and anger.

''Katsu, get Mr. Jiangshi,'' ordered Fu Tong.

''Only Mr. Jiangshi can order me around,'' said Katsu suborned. Lin walked to him and grabbed him by his blue collar. Her angry eyes met his deserted yellow eyes.

''just do what he say!'' The voice of the weasel spirit was cold and kill than usual. Without any hesitation Katsu ran towards the door.

''I don't think I can handle this woman,'' Katsu whispered before he left the room.

Lin turned around and looked at Haku's lifeless body. If he's really going to die. How will Chihiro react to this. All her efforts will be for nothing and she is already sad and above all how will she tell her best friend the sad news.

Fu Tong felt sympathy towards the bathhouse worker. ''There is nothing we can do, we just have to wait it out.''

(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro groaned of the pain, while she was trying to get up from the wall. She couldn't see a thing, because of the black smoke, when the smoke cleared Chihiro then realized that Akane was lying in a small crater. Akane wasn't moving.

''Akane!'' Chihiro ran towards her body, but a sudden beam prevented her from going any further, forcing her to retreat, behind a pillar.

''Foolish girl, you do realize, Sen that it's all your fault, because of you I have to change my plans.'' Kamin looked in the distance for the human girl. ''I will use the Si Wong spell to summon the Jiangshi army instead.''

Chihiro was looking for anything to defend herself against Kamin, but first he needed to be distracted. Holding a conversation with him might help. ''What are you going to do with an army?''

Kamin began to reveal his teeth again. ''I was hoping for that question. With the Jiangshi Army. I will destroy every spirit portal throughout the entire Spirit World. But that stupid Liberian stole that book. Once I've finished you off. I will go after that book.''

Kamin scanned the entire area. His eyes couldn't see her, but his nose can sense her pretty well. Chihiro touched her forehead, she looked at her hand and it was sweat. Her eyes became bigger in shock.

''Oh there you are!'' Kamin bellowed. Sending of the black beam again. This time Chihiro didn't froze and she ducked behind some wooden shelves. Chihiro looked at the open area. _''There must be a way to stop him.''_ Chihiro thought. Suddenly she saw something shining on the ground.

''The dagger,'' Chihiro whispered. It was lying in the middle of the area, covered in some rubbish. Luckily Kamin didn't noticed it.

''But how do I reach it?'' Chihiro was thinking out loud. The human girl was peeking from behind the shelves. She saw that Kamin lifted his nose into the air. She could even hear him inhale the polluted air of burning paper and grey dust.

Kamin exhaled the air, but because of the burning paper it was hard to sense the smell of a human. ''Come out, come out wherever you are.''

He look closely at some wooden shelves and his eyes soon narrowed when he saw something moving away, from the shelves. Like a leave in the wind.

Chihiro cover her mouth as she tried to gasp. Did Kamin saw her? She was brought back to reality when she heard something coming towards. She jumped away just in time. The human girl landed on the ground and she saw that. The bookshelf was completely destroyed.

''You really are the worst in playing hide and seek.'' Kamin was out of breath, by putting so much energy in his attacks. He was almost in the same state as Chihiro, completely out of breath, but Kamin doesn't like to give up. He fired another beam towards Chihiro. She jumped again away from the destructive beam. Chihiro landed on the ground behind some rubbish.

The human peered at the large area looking for the dagger, but the dagger was gone. Did she looked at the right spot, or was the dagger disintegrated by one of Kamin's beams.

''Oi, kiddo. Keep your head out of the clouds. You have a battle to win.'' Chihiro turned around saw a familiar face, but with no name.

''It's you,'' Chihiro exclaimed. The unknown man smiled.

''But how?''

''So much questions,'' the man responded. ''But so little time!'' he grabbed Chihiro's arm and in a swing she was back up on her feet.

''You dropped this.'' The man gave Chihiro the dagger she thought it was lost. Chihiro bowed in response.

''Thanks,'' she whispered. The unknown man chuckled . ''Haha, the first time someone said _thanks_ to me, kiddo.'' And he dissolved into millions of partials.. It looked like snow, but instead of falling down it was lifted up into the polluted sky.

Chihiro looked at the shiny dagger. ''I got the dagger. That part is over, but now the hardest part is to come close to Kamin to stab him with this dagger.'' Suddenly she heard a large explosion behind her. She turned around and saw that her cover was completely gone. Chihiro tried to read Kamin's expression, but the strangest part is that he looked a bit 'bored.'

''I don't know what all that snow was about, but you don't impress me with that.'' Luckily Kamin didn't notice that the snow was from the unknown man.

Kamin stood up from the large chair. ''I'm tired of this fight. I let someone fight for me.''

''And who is going to fight for you,'' mocked Chihiro. Knowing that she will regret it later. Kamin was already furious, mocking him was a way to bring him out of balance, or getting him even more angry.

Kamin hold up an yellow paper, what looks like a _fulu_- talisman. ''Your friend.''

Chihiro narrowed her eyes. '_'Is he going to use that on Akane_?''

Kamin gave Chihiro a cold smile. ''I must admit. That Lu Chen was pretty smart. Only sending shadow spirits, that I can't control. But now you and Akane made a big mistake of coming here. I thank you Sen, for bringing me an _jiangshi_ spirit and a powerful one.''

Suddenly he made some maneuvers with his arms. Chihiro saw how the talisman was flying through the library. Till slowly landed on Akane's head.

''Let the fun begin. Now rise up,'' ordered Kamin. Akane slowly stood up in the crater. With her head down and her sword still clenched in her pale hand. Her body was stiff, like a wooden board. Chihiro saw that her eyes were glowing.

''What have you done to her?'' Chihiro demanded for an answer of what happened to her friend.

Kamin folded his hands into his robe. ''The talisman on her head is a special one. That only can control a _jiangshi_ spirit. Only the weak ones. Like Akane.''

''Akane?'' Chihiro whispered. She took one slowly step forward to the stiff _jiangshi_. Akane didn't replied. The _jiangshi _just stood there, waiting for orders.

Kamin sat on the chair again. ''She can't hear you. Akane is under my control and now here comes the fun part.'' He cleared his throat. ''Ogino Akane!''

Akane lifted up her head. Her expression was cold and her eyes were empty. Chihiro took a step back from her.

Kamin paused for a second. ''Destroy your friend!''

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So you made it to the end of this chapter. Did you liked it? Feel free to ask anything and don't forget to fav, follow, or leave a review!)**


	17. Chapter 16: Giving Up

**(A/N: **Hello, we meet again it took me a while to write this chapter, because I got some other projects to do. So without further ado here is chapter 16. Enjoy it and I hope you like it**.)**

**IMPORTANT A/N****: **The swastika mentioned is _not _the Nazi symbol. Well it is, but it's the one that is associated with Buddhist/Hinduist religions. Actually, if you google the difference, the religious one is 90 degrees turned to the left. It is common to find them throughout East Asia and parts of South and Southeast Asia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Spirited Away**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Giving Up<strong>

"Hey, you how is the evacuation of the servants going?'' Lu Chen asked.

A guard stepped forward and gave the advisor a quick bow. ''Most of the servants are evacuated to the higher areas, sir.''

''Good and the Red Swastika?''

''Most of them are heading this way and we tried to contact Mr. Jiangshi, but we have no results. We are still completely cut off from the outside world.''

Lu Chen turned his face towards the black creature. He was silence for a while now, only looking at the door what separate himself and his friends.

''Hey, No-Face. Are you okay? Are you worried?''

Not even a second flew by that No-face wasn't worrying about his friends on the other side of the door. He looked at the surroundings. Guards were standing by and the servants were evacuating. Everywhere was fear and sadness. No-Face tried his best to not adapt those emotions. He has to stay strong and positive. Until he heard a loud yell.

''It stopped!'' shouted one of the guards. The others focused their ears. The guard was right, they couldn't hear a thing, not even a small bang or a scream. The only thing the guards could hear was the wind, escaping from the small gaps of the door.

''Do you think the fight is over?'' the Liberian asked.

''Ah ah,'' added No-Face.

Lu Chen shook doubtful his head. ''No, I don't think so. Not a chance. Believe it or not, but I think Akane and the human girl can handle Kamin pretty well. I mean look at those shadow guards. They didn't stand a chance. Those guards were defeated in a matter of seconds. Akane and the human girl are in there for minutes now.''

''Ah,'' grunted No-Face.

''Sorry, I mean Chihiro,'' Lu Chen corrected.

No-Face focused his attention towards the doors. Suddenly he stretched his arms and walked over to them, in much surprise of the guards.

''Hey, what do you think you're doing?'' Lu Chen snapped with his fingers and two guards tried to hold the black creature away. The number of the guards increased in four, six and eight.

No-Face grunted of surprise and anger.

''Calm yourself! Look, I also don't like to sit here and doing nothing, but we don't have any options. I know your kind has the ability to adapt any form of emotions, but you need to stand down.''

No-Face looked at the ground and released a sad moan. It was a sign for the guards to let him go.

''I'm still skeptical. What if they are not able to stop Kamin?'' the Liberian pointed out.

''Ah ah,'' assured No-Face.

''They will, Liberian. They will and if not. The guards are stand-by to hold him here till Mr. Jiangshi returns, but still the world is full of surprises.'' To be honest the Liberian was right. There is always a chance that they fail and if they fail. What will happen next?

The Liberian nodded in agreement. ''You sure got some brave friends, No-Face.''

''Ah.''

The Liberian looked at the advisor and saw something that he didn't want to see.

''Sir, don't say that you are planning to surrender to Kamin?''

Lu Chen turned his head towards the Liberian. His expression was emotionless, yet there was a sign of stress in his yellow eye.

''I am the third-in-command of this place, and I am responsible of this place for the time being. If the girls fail to defeat Kamin then the safety of the servants and the guards will be in danger. The safety of the inhabitants is our highest priority,'' Lu Chen explained.

The Liberian began the chuckle. ''My, my Lu Chen. Those are wise words coming from an old bandit, but do you know what Kamin might do to all of us when we surrender?'' The Liberian reveal the old book he hide in his sleeve. ''Kamin will go after this book and god only knows what he will do with the Jiangshi Army. You think surrender to this idiot will save us all. Think again, Lu Chen.''

Lu Chen clenches his fist. ''You're right Liberian, but what choice do we have? He will eventually come out of the library, those seals don't hold him for an eternity you know. Just like our friend here. I hate to sit here, doing nothing. Waiting for someone to save us.''

''Ah ah,'' said No-Face.

''What is it, do you have a plan?'' asked Lu Chen, surprised. The Liberian and the guards were all looking at the masked black spirit.

No-Face nodded in response.

''Tell us then!'' Lu Chen was desperate. He really needs a plan to help those girls out and to defeat Kamin. All his previous plans to arrest Kamin failed, expect that they temporarily locked him up in one of the worst places to lock someone up in the entire palace.

As No-Face explain his plan. Lu Chen and the guards were listening very carefully, some of them agreed with his plan and others got their doubts about it. Including The Liberian.

''That's madness!'' The Liberian exclaimed.

''Do you have something better? And besides I thought you like to be the madman?'' Lu Chen replied.

The Liberian heard some laughter behind his back. ''Hmm I guess you're right, but still I think it's a stupid plan.''

Lu Chen rubbed his chin. ''Well then, it's settled.'' Lu Chen looked at No-Face. ''We are going along with your plan, but are you sure you want to do this?''

''Ah.'' No-Face gave the advisor a few nods.

''You really are a brave spirit.''

Lu Chen looked at the guards behind them. He felt the fear in the air. Mr. Jiangshi's elite guards were afraid? How is that possible?

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro saw how Akane slowly walks towards her, like a child who tried to walk for the first time in her life. Akane was gripping her sword even tighter, just as she was about to charge.

''Come on, hurry up. Kill your friend,'' Kamin ordered.

''Akane, stop it!'' It didn't help. Akane was just about to slice Chihiro in half, but the human girl dodge Akane's attack just in time.

''Snap out of it. I know you're still in there. Fight it!'' Chihiro dodged again several strikes of Akane's sword. Chihiro didn't know how to keep this up.

A loud chuckle escaped from Kamin. ''Save your voice, human. She can't hear you. I am the master and she is just a puppet.''

Chihiro hated how Kamin talk about her friend like that, for Kamin, Akane was just an object, a toy. Chihiro must find a way to take her down, but without harming Akane.

''What's the matter, Sen are you afraid that you might harm her?'' Kamin teased. Chihiro just ignored Kamin and she focused on Akane. It must be fun for him to watch how a friend is trying to kill her.

Suddenly Chihiro noticed the yellow paper sticking on Akane's forehead.

''I have to remove that paper,'' said Chihiro out loud. But it was easy said than done. Removing that paper is like grabbing an apple from the highest tree in a dark forest.

The human girl took a deep breath as she ran away into the depths of the library. Just as Chihiro expected. Akane was slowly following her further into the library. Chihiro wondered how big this library is as she hide behind a bookshelf.

Chihiro concentrate on the footsteps coming towards her, each footstep echoed into the abyss of the library. Each step became louder and louder.

''This is my chance,'' said Chihiro in her mind. As Akane boots became visible around the corner of the bookshelves. Chihiro ran toward the possessed _jiangshi_ and the human girl jumped in front of Akane. In matter of seconds Chihiro managed to grab the yellow talisman off Akane's head. But then a sudden force knocked her back into a bookshelf.

As Chihiro grunted from the pain she realize that Akane hit her with the back of her sword. Chihiro looked at the paper. She saw strange descriptions written in blood or red ink. Chihiro shredded the paper into a thousand pieces.

Suddenly Akane's body collapsed, but Chihiro prevent that Akane's face hit the ground by catching her just in time. The human girl released a small sigh.

''I am so sorry,'' muttered Akane. Chihiro was surprised, she thought Akane was unconscious, but overall Chihiro was glad that Akane was okay.

''No need to say that.'' Chihiro grabbed the sword which almost killed her. Chihiro glared at the sword for a moment before she put it back into Akane's scabbard, where it belong. Chihiro helped Akane to get on her feet while she walked out of the library with Akane's arm on her shoulder. It took her a while to walk to the main hall of the library again.

''You're kind of heavy, Akane.'' Chihiro joked. The female jiangshi didn't response. As Chihiro drag Akane out of the endless bookshelves. The two girls were greeted by Kamin's beam. With all her strength Akane blocked a part of the beam. A large explosion followed sending the two into the air.

''I missed, but I didn't expect that you defeated her. Well I guess she was weak after all, haha.''

Chihiro looked over how Akane was doing. The _jiangshi _didn't move. Her long black hair was visible. Somehow Akane looked really familiar and her last name; Ogino. Could she really be?

Chihiro soon felt regret that she lost her focus as a large figure is standing in front of her.

''You fell, here let me help you,'' teased Kamin. He grabbed Chihiro by her throat and he lifted her into the air.

Chihiro heard and saw Kamin's pale hand turning black while was smoking. Like a bottle of acid came down on his hand. Chihiro narrowed her eyes. As Kamin didn't let go.

''Burn me all you want, Sen. I am not afraid of your curse.'' Kamin's expression was calm, yet it was terrifying for Chihiro .

''You shouldn't be afraid for the curse itself but for the girl who carries the curse,'' a loud voice came from Chihiro's pocket. Kamin saw how a paper bird was slowly flying out of the little girl's pocket. An old woman popped out of the bird, but she was static, like an old TV receiving an weak signal.

''Granny?'' Chihiro looked at the static projection of her self-proclaimed grandmother.

Zeniba gave her a sad smile. ''I'm sorry dear that I couldn't contact you sooner. The magical barrier surrounding the Gugong made it very difficult to contact you.''

The old witch looked at Kamin, who was looking back at her with a calm face. Zeniba's expression changed into a more angry tone than before, after she saw who was clutching the throat of her granddaughter.

''Kamin! Please be a dear and let go of my granddaughter!'' Zeniba's tone turned from a sweet grandmother into a furious mom, but Kamin's expression remain the same.

''It has been a while, Zeniba,'' Kamin smirked. He turned his head towards Chihiro.

''Granddaughter?''

Zeniba took a few steps towards the _jiangshi_. ''Yes she a great grandchild. Unlike you, my former apprentice.''

''I was never your real apprentice, Zeniba! And what do you mean with grandchild She is just a lousy human with no abilities whatsoever. Your projection will soon fade away, so what business do you have here?''

The old witch looked at her grandchild who is still struggling in Kamin's grip. She looked around at the library and she saw that Akane was lying unconscious on the ground. Zeniba didn't like this, facing her old apprentice and seeing her granddaughters in this kind of state.

''Originally I was here to talk you out of this unnecessary violence, but I think you will be too stubborn to listen to me, dear,'' Zeniba replied. ''This is your last chance. Release my granddaughter!''

Kamin shook his head. ''Don't call me dear. It's pathetic and I am not going let this fitly human go. My hand is already burned, but I still hold her tight, like a dragon clutching his prey.''

Zeniba took a few steps away from her former apprentice. She was right, but it was worth trying. ''Very well, if you don't let her go. Then I am going to make you to let her go!''

''Bring it on then!'' Kamin chuckled.

''Granny, please help Akane, don't worry about me,'' Chihiro muttered.

''Shut up. Do not interfere!'' Kamin snapped.

Zeniba waved with her hands and cast a fire spell. But Kamin easily blocked it.

''Is that everything you got, you old hag?'' Kamin mocked.

Zeniba was clearly surprised of this. Nobody was able to block these kind of attacks. ''I see Mr. Jiangshi trained you well, Kamin.''

Kamin only gave the old witch an evil smile. ''It wasn't the training that made me strong, but it was always inside of me, hehe. I wonder if I become more powerful when I eat this human.''

For Zeniba it was the limit. ''Chihiro, close your eyes!''

Chihiro did what Zeniba told her to and she closed her eyes. Zeniba formed a ball of fire, putting all the power inside of it. She didn't want Kamin to die, because they need him to cure Haku. But this is just enough to knock him out. Zeniba threw the ball of fire towards Kamin. This time Kamin didn't blocked it nor did he dough it. The _jiangshi_ simply caught it with his left hand and he held the ball of fire until it ran out of its source. Once the flames dove in his hand. Kamin gave Zeniba a teasing smile.

''Ah I see, fire! One of the biggest fears for a regular _jiangshi_, but you know what? Fears can be conquered, unlike weaknesses.'' Kamin looked at the magical paper bird.

''You observed well, Kamin I give you that.'' Zeniba looked at her granddaughter. The old witch gave her a wink.

''_A wink_,'' thought Chihiro. ''_Oh I see, the dagger!_''

Chihiro moved her hand slowly in her pocket. But she suddenly stopped. Chihiro saw that Kamin aimed his hand towards the paper bird.

''Granny, look out!'' Chihiro cried.

But it was already too late or Zeniba didn't bother to move. A ball of fire beamed out of the evil soccer's hand and in without any obstacles. The paper bird burst into flames.

''I am sorry, dear,'' said Zeniba as she faded away. Chihiro continued to move her hand into her pocket, but this time Kamin noticed it and he violently grabbed her hand out her pocket. Chihiro gasped as she dropped the dagger. Luckily Kamin didn't noticed the dagger.

''Did you really thought you could make a move after pulling a lame distraction like this?'' Kamin lifted his arm more up into the air. Chihiro is still struggling while she tried for gasping more air.

''What will you accomplish by killing me? Killing me won't do you any good.'' Chihiro grunted.

Kamin sighed in disappointment. ''It's called justice. You have lost, Sen. Just look around you, your friends have fallen. The Gugong is planning to surrender itself. Your friends gave everything to you, to an inferior human like you and what did they got in return? I will never understand that, but now you are out of luck. There is no one who can save you now, not Akane, not that dragon boy, not Mr. Jiangshi and not your Granny. You have failed all of them, Sen.''

''Did you really think I gave all this up so easily? I came so far to here to cure Haku. I am not going to let him or everyone down!'' Chihiro pointed out. Kamin was surprised that the human dared to reply.

''What!?''

''You heard me. I am not going to give up! If you are going to kill me then go ahead, but let everyone alone.'' Chihiro is now struggling even harder to escape from Kamin's iron grip.

''Very well. I am not going to kill you yet, but I have a little surprise for you.'' Kamin lifted up his other arm and touches Chihiro forehead. His fingertips are now smoking like his other hand. But again Kamin didn't care, he just found a spell to protect himself from Chihiro's protection spell.

''Now, it's time to wake up!'' Kamin said.

Chihiro gasped as her vision began to get blurry. ''What does he mean with waking up?''

''You will find out,'' an unknown voice answered.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Another cliffhanger. If you want to know what happened next then I suggest that you follow, fav or leave a review. Tell me what you think about this chapter and I see you next time.)**


End file.
